POR TEMOR A PERDERTE
by Made Ai
Summary: ¿Shaoran chantajeando a Sakura para forzarla a estar con el y ella despresiandolo?¿podra surgir el amor a pesar de los errores? SxS Lemon, veremos a Shaoran algo obsesivo y dramatico ¿Shaoran llorando por Sakura? el nunca llora, mala Sakura ¬.¬
1. Chapter 1 Sentimientos y deseos

Bueno, primeramente este fic, se realiza en el tiempo que va la caricatura, después de que Sakura reuniera las cartas Clow y antes de que las cambiara a cartas de Sakura, todo es casi igual que la caricatura a excepción de varias cosas, como lo son, que Shaoran nunca se sintió atraído por Yukito, solo como amigo. Touya no esta enamorado de Yukito. Shaoran no es ni tan tímido ni tan distraído como en la caricatura, y pues por ahí otras cosilla, si lo notan no se sorprendan que así es. También otra cosa es que como a partir del capitulo 3 habrá escenas lemon, así que es su decisión leerlo, yo ya les avise, bueno eso es todo, así yo los dejo con el fic que espero y que les guste.

Ah también lo que esta entre paréntesis son diálogos míos, ah acepción de cuando dice así  (Pensando) o (Sarcástico) cosas como esa, son para decir como están hablando, por lo demás son diálogos míos, bueno no se si me hayan entendido, si hay alguna duda me la hacen saber por medio de los review, pero ahora si los dejo con el fic. XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Por temor a perderte.**

_Por: Ai-chan4_

**Capitulo 1. Sentimientos y deseos.**

Todo ah transcurrido normalmente desde la captura de las cartas clow, ahora todo se encuentra en paz, Sakura y compañía realizan con tranquilidad todas sus actividades sin la amenaza de que ocurran más disturbios en la ciudad.

Tomoyo: Sakura… Sakura despierta, el profesor te va a sorprender otra vez durmiendo y te va a castigar.

Tomoyo quien se encuentra tratando de despertar a Sakura disimuladamente para que el profesor no las sorprenda

Profesor: Kinomoto lea la lección de la pagina 125.

Pero cuando el profesor se voltea a ver a Sakura la descubre durmiendo nuevamente en su clase, ante esto se acerca hasta Sakura y la despierta estrellando el libro en el pupitre, Sakura al escuchar tremendo golpe seguido de su apellido dicho por el profesor instintivamente se pone de pie todavía sobresaltada por el susto e inmediatamente después sale al pasillo a cumplir con su castigo de siempre sin siquiera dejar que el profesor terminara de decirle que saliera.

Pero cierto jovencito de cabellos castaños ante tal escena no deja de pensar en lo único que piensa a cada momento desde hace un tiempo atrás, en la chiquilla que le roba sus sueños y pensamientos, que posee una cabellera castaño claro y ojos color verde esmeralda.

Shaoran: (Pensando) Ah Sakura… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti a cada momento, pienso en ti día y noche, con tan solo una mirada tuya haces que me pierda por ti, me encantas con tan solo hablarme o tocarme, pero para mi desgracia tu no te das cuenta de ello, eres tan despistada e ingenua, creo que todo mundo ya se a dado cuenta de eso y es que soy tan obvio, pero como te vas a dar cuenta que te quiero si tu nada mas piensas en Yukito, ese tonto ¬.¬ y pensar que antes me caía bien ahora lo odio, tratare de ser mas obvio en mis sentimientos hacia ti haber si así te das cuenta, haber como reaccionas para saber si tengo alguna oportunidad contigo.

De pronto Shaoran levanta la mano para llamar la atención del profesor.

Shaoran: Profesor, me siento un poco mal del estomago, ¿me dejaría ir a la enfermería?

Profesor: Si Li puedes ir

Al oír esto Shaoran sale del salón pero en vez de ir a la enfermería se acerca a Sakura quien esta parada en el pasillo sujetando dos baldes de agua todavía adormilada (claro lo del dolor de estomago fue solo una excusa para estar con Sakura)

Shaoran: Hola Sakura.

Sakura quien estaba viendo el horizonte durmiéndose un poco, al escucharlo reacciona saliendo de su trance para responderle.

Sakura: Hola Li.

Shaoran: Ya te eh dicho que me llames por mi nombre, ya tiene un tiempo que somos amigos y se oye muy raro que me llames así, además que no me gusta.

Sakura: Ay perdón es que se me olvida por que estaba acostumbrada a llamarte siempre así.

Shaoran: Bueno te perdono pero que no vuelva a suceder.

Sakura: Esta bien n.n

Shaoran: ¿Te ayudo con los baldes?

Sakura: Pero si sale el profesor se va a enojar.

Shaoran: No te preocupes, ya cuando termine la clase te los devuelvo y no se dará cuenta, pero anda dámelos para que no te canses.

Después de decir esto le quita los baldes.

Sakura: Pero no me parece justo que a la que castigaron fue a mi y tu eres el que esta pagando mis descuidos.

Shaoran: Pues entonces si te preocupa tanto, mejor los dejo en el piso y así nadie se cansa, si vamos a hacer trampa mejor la hacemos bien.

Sakura: Pues si verdad, ¿pero tu no vas a entra a la clase?

Shaoran: No, tengo permiso del profe, es que eche una mentirilla de que me dolía el estomago para salir y ayudarte.

Sakura: ¿Pero por que te preocupas tanto por mi?

Shaoran: Por que me importas mucho Sakura, eres muy especial para mí.

Al momento de decir esto Shaoran mira a los ojos a Sakura y la ve de una manera no muy común en el, de una manera muy penetrante y apasionada, y con su voz usa un tono mas serio, sutil y suave, cualquiera que viera a Shaoran se daría cuenta de lo que trata de decirle y que se esta muriendo por ella.

Sakura: Ah que buen amigo eres, por eso me caes tan bien, tu también eres muy especial para mi. Mira parece que el profesor ya va a salir.

Sakura se agacha y toma otra vez entre sus manos los baldes ignorando totalmente la actitud de Shaoran.

Shaoran: (Pensando) Maldición otra vez no se dio cuenta de nada v.v me va ser muy difícil esto.

A la hora del receso. Sakura se encontraba comiendo con Tomoyo las dos sentadas bajo un árbol del patio de la escuela, bajo el cual tendieron una manta sobre el césped para estar más cómodas.

Tomoyo: Pero no me has dicho ¿Qué hacia Shaoran contigo en el pasillo? según le había pedido permiso al profesor para ir a la enfermería por que le dolía el estomago.

Sakura: Ah eso fue una mentira de el para poder salir a estar conmigo y ayudarme, ¿no crees que es muy buen amigo?

Tomoyo: Ay Sakurita eres muy despistada, no creo que tantas atenciones hacia ti sean por simple amistad, me parece que es algo mas, por la forma en que te ve y habla contigo, además no es así con nadie, solo contigo.

Sakura: Tomoyo no te este haciendo ideas locas, el me trata normalmente, además me dijo que yo soy muy especial par el

Tomoyo: Con mayor razón, si eres especial hay algo ahí.

Sakura: Eso no quiere decir nada de lo que dices (que redundante me sonó eso n.nU) el también es muy especial para mi y solo lo quiero como amigo, además ya sabes que solo me gusta Yukito.

Tomoyo: Como tu digas Sakura.

Mientras que el par de chicas seguían conversando de asuntos triviales, un chico las observaba escondido desde atrás de otro árbol.

Shaoran: Esto ya me esta desesperando, solo me la paso viéndola todo el día, hasta me escondo para eso, me siento estupido, mejor será que me acerque a hablarle por que aquí escondido no logro nada y lo que quiero es que se de cuenta de lo que siento.

Ya decidido esto sale de su escondite y se encamina en dirección donde se encuentra Sakura conversando animadamente con Tomoyo, pero esta al ver a Shaoran acercarse a ellas, inventa una excusa para irse y dejarlos solos.

Tomoyo: Ah me acabo de acordar que Rika me pidió ayuda para que le enseñe como hacer unos ejercicios de matemáticas que no se sabe bien, nos vemos después del receso.

Sakura: Si nos vemos.

Tomoyo se pone de pie y camina en dirección a los salones, pasando justo por un lado de Shaoran.

Tomoyo: Suerte Shaoran.

Al decir esto le sonríe y sigue su camino dejando un poco desconcertado a Shaoran.

Shaoran: ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? o.o?

Shaoran sigue su recorrido hasta llegar con Sakura.

Shaoran: Hola Sakura ¿puedo sentarme a acompañarte?

Sakura: Si claro llegas justo a tiempo por que Tomoyo me ah dejado sola y no me gusta estarlo.

Shaoran: Pues aquí estoy para acompañarte y si en alguna otra ocasión llegas a estar sola o simplemente te sientes sola e intranquila, buscame o llámame yo estaré ahí para ti cuando sea.

Sakura: Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta, pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo has estado últimamente?

Shaoran: Pésimo, a decir verdad yo también me siento solo, últimamente me siento mal en mis sentimientos y solo me la llevo pensando en una persona que no me hace caso.

Sakura: Pobre Shaoran, como tu me dijiste hace un momento cuando te sientas solo buscame yo con mucho gusto te acompañare.

En ese momento Sakura pone su mano sobre la mano de Shaoran el cual la tenia extendida sobre su pierna y al sentir el contacto de la mano de ella sobre la de el, se pone totalmente rígido y tenso, pero rápidamente pasa tal efecto al escucharla, tranquilizándose un poco.

Sakura: Y si te hace bien platicarme tus problemas puedes hacerlo confía en mi.

Shaoran: Bueno si es así, te podría decir quien es la causante de mi sufrimiento.

Para hacer el momento mas intimo y confesarle sus sentimientos a Sakura, Shaoran pone su otra mano sobre la de ella y la otra mano que tenía bajo la de ella la voltea para sujetar entre sus dos manos la de ella sujetándola así en el aire, acercándose un poco más ella y mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

Shaoran: La persona que yo quiero es…

Meiling: Hola Sakura, Shaoran ¿Qué hacen?

Shaoran al escucharla suelta inmediatamente a Sakura y se aleja de ella.

Shaoran: Nada solo conversamos ¿Qué quieres?

Meiling: Te andaba buscando para comer juntos.

Shaoran: No tengo ganas de comer.

Meiling: Pues entonces solo comeré yo y sirve que así acompaño a Sakura que al parecer no ah terminado de comer.

Sakura: Si claro siéntate con nosotros.

Shaoran: ¿No tenias que hacer una tarea o algo así?

Meiling: Si, pero la hago ya que regrese al salón.

Shaoran: Por que no mejor te vas a hacerla en este momento.

Meiling: ¿Es mi impresión o quieres que me valla?

Shaoran: No ¿Cómo crees?

Meiling: Andas un poco raro últimamente

Shaoran: Ah si no me había dado cuenta.

Meiling: No te deberías portar así conmigo sabiendo que mañana me regreso a Hong Kong

Sakura: ¿Qué, te vas?

Meiling: Si mañana temprano.

Sakura: ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho, que no te querías despedir de nosotros?

Meiling: Es que no me gustan las despedidas.

Sakura: Ah entiendo, ¿y tu Shaoran también te vas a ir?

Shaoran: No, yo me quedare a terminar el año escolar aquí

Meiling: Si por eso digo que anda extraño, no entiendo por que se quiere quedar si ya se capturaron todas las cartas clow

Shaoran: Ya te había dicho que es por si sucede algo imprevisto.

Meiling: Ump eso no me convence, no por nada rompiste nuestro compromiso

Shaoran: Ya hablamos sobre eso no tienes que repetirlo frente a otras personas.

Meiling: ¿Qué, que te enamoraste de otra? si lo que yo quisiera saber es de quien.

Shaoran: Meiling cállate ya.

Meiling: Da igual tú te la pierdes.

Shaoran: Ya Meiling estas incomodando a Sakura.

Sakura: Por mi no se preocupen, si quieren me voy para dejarlos conversar tranquilamente.

Shaoran: No, no te vallas, la que se va es Meiling a hacer su tarea.

Meiling: Si me voy por que estas insoportable.

Meiling se pone de pie para marcharse pero un instante después suena el timbre que señala el regreso a clases.

Sakura: Bueno, creo que regresaremos todos juntos.

Shaoran: Si (Pensando) tonta Meiling y estupido timbre ¬.¬

Los tres se van juntos de regreso a los salones para continuar con las clases. Unas horas mas tarde, a la hora de salida Tomoyo y Sakura se disponen a irse a sus casas cuando Shaoran las detiene.

Shaoran: ¿Sakura puedo acompañarte a tu casa?

Sakura: Si claro que puedes.

Tomoyo: ¿Y a que se debe tanto interés en acompañarla?

Shaoran: Es que tengo una conversación pendiente con ella

Sakura: Ah si me estabas diciendo que había una persona de la que me querías platicar.

Shaoran: Si

Tomoyo: Bueno yo me voy, ya me esta esperando mi chofer, nos vemos mañana Sakura.

Sakura: ¿Ahora no te vas a ir caminando como siempre?

Tomoyo: No es que voy a ir a comprar unas telas para hacerte unos trajes liadísimos

Sakura: Pero ahora ya no hay sellar mas cartas clow, ¿para que sigues haciendo trajes?

Tomoyo: No ocupo que selles castas para seguir confeccionándote trajes, ya sabes que me encanta y me gusta grabarte y verte con mis diseños, te ves liadísima.

De pronto se ve a Tomoyo con los ojos en forma de estrella y emocionada pensando en Sakura con sus trajes.

Sakura: n.nU jejeje si es así no hay problema, nos vemos mañana entonces

Tomoyo: Si adiós Sakura, adiós Shaoran.

Shaoran: adiós.

Tomoyo se va dejándolos solos.

Shaoran: ¿Nos vamos?

Sakura: Si.

Los dos se van caminando tranquilamente, después de un rato de ir caminando en silencio por que Shaoran iba pensando en la mejor manera de declarársele.

Shaoran: Cuando estábamos hablando en el receso antes de que llegara Meiling a interrumpirnos, me quede en que te iba a decir en la persona en que siempre pienso y no me deja tranquilo por que la quiero.

Sakura: Entonces debe de ser muy importante para que siempre pienses en ella.

Shaoran: así es, y ella es…

Yukito: Sakura, hola ¿Cómo estas?

Sakura al verlo se emociona muchísimo y se sonroja un poco, Shaoran la observa y nota el cambio en un instante de Sakura.

Sakura: Hola Yukito

Shaoran: (Pensando) Tenias que haber estropeado todo y precisamente tu, no te soporto eres un idiota ¬.¬

Yukito: Hola Shaoran.

Shaoran que para ese entonces se encontraba furioso y con cara de pocos amigos veia a Yukito con mirada de que me gustaría tener un cuchillo para partirte en mil pedasos.

Shaoran: Hola ¬.¬

Yukito: ¿Pero que te pasa, estas enojado por algo?

Shaoran: No, es solo que tu presencia me irrita ¬.¬

Yukito: ¿En serio?

Shaoran: (Sarcástico) No, es una broma

Yukito: Ah ya me estabas asustando.

Shaoran: ¿Apoco? Es lo último que querría en este mundo.

Yukito: Ah bueno, ¿ibas para tu casa Sakura?

Sakura: Si y Shaoran se ofreció a acompañarme.

Yukito: A entonces yo me les uno que voy a ir a estudiar con Touya.

Shaoran: (Pensando) Si aja, puros pretextos, esa cara de idiota que pone siempre yo no me la trago, es un hipócrita, de seguro a de querer algo con Sakura por eso va tanto a su casa, como a de ver que ella se muere por el se ah de querer aprovechar de ella, pero que ni piense que yo se lo permitiré, primero me atrevería a propasarme yo con ella, antes que dejársela a ese tonto, Sakura tiene que ser para mi.

Ya que llegaron a la casa de Sakura.

Shaoran: Bueno yo ya me voy a mi casa, nos vemos mañana Sakura, pero no te desveles acuérdate de que tienes que llegar mas temprano mañana por que nos toca limpiar el salón a los dos.

Sakura: Si es cierto, entonces te prometo que llegare mas temprano, nos vemos adiós Shaoran.

Shaoran: adiós

Yukito: adiós

Shaoran: Aja ¬.¬

Y después de despedirse se va a su casa.

Yukito: Como que no le caigo muy bien

Sakura: No creo, es solo que así es el un poco serio.

Yukito: Pues quien sabe.

Un rato después Shaoran llega al departamento que comparte con Meiling y su mayordomo wey, al entrar tira de mala gana su maletín sobre el sofá y entra todavía algo furioso a su habitación.

Shaoran: Maldición, maldito Yukito ¿Por qué tiene que llevarse metido en la casa de Sakura? si según es amigo del otro idiota hermano de Sakura y ese también me cae mal, pero no tanto como el idiota de Yukito, si con su cara de mustio le cae bien a todo mundo, pero a mi no me engaña, pero que ni se atreva a tocar a Sakura que seria capaz de hacerle un sin fin de torturas para vengarme.

Meiling: ¿Pero que te pasa, por que hablas solo aventando maldiciones?

Shaoran: No, es solo que me cae mal el idiota de Yukito.

Meiling: Ah el amor platónico de Sakura.

Shaoran: cállate no digas eso.

Meiling: ¿Por qué, acaso te duele? ¿Qué crees que no me eh dado cuenta de que quieres a Sakura, si nada mas te la llevas embobado viéndola y ella como es tan despistada ni cuenta se da.

Shaoran: Y si es así, ¿Qué?

Meiling: Pues si es así pobrecito de ti, por que estarías perdiendo tu tiempo, como yo contigo, por que Sakura se muere por el y Yukito se la pasa metido en su casa, no te sorprendas si pasa algo entre ellos.

Shaoran: Ni lo pienses, eso no lo permitiré, Sakura es para mi, tiene que serlo.

Meiling: Ay Shaoran si que estas perdido por ella, pero si no quieres que te la ganen tienes que hacer algo ya.

Shaoran: ¿Pero que hago? eh intentado acercarme a ella mas de lo normal, le tiro indirectas pero nomás no me entiende.

Meiling: así no vas a lograr nada, ella es muy distraída y si le tiras indirectas nunca se dará cuenta, tienes que decírselo de frente.

Shaoran: ¿Pero y si me rechaza por Yukito?

Meiling: Pues ahí no se, pero tienes que decírselo es eso o nada.

Shaoran: Si lo are, mañana nos toca limpiar el salón a los dos solos, ahí se lo diré.

Meiling: Me parece bien, solo me queda desearte suerte ya que mañana me iré.

Shaoran: Si, gracias por comprenderme, aunque no lo creas te extrañare.

Meiling: Si te creo es imposible no extrañarme.

Shaoran: Ahora ve a dormir que yo are lo mismo.

Meiling: Si, hasta mañana.

Meiling se retira de la habitación de Shaoran yéndose así a la de ella a dormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shaoran te quiero mucho, sigue así ámame de este modo que me hace sentir tan bien- en la oscuridad de la habitación iluminada solo por la luz de una lámpara se logra ver dos cuerpos que con cada beso, caricia y abrazos que se proporcionan se encuentran amándose mutuamente, el joven al escuchar tal petición no se detiene en ningún momento acariciándola con mayor intensidad, acercando sus labios a los de ella para rozarlos suavemente delineando con su lengua el contorno de su boca para después profundizarse mas en ella chocando sus lenguas y jugueteando una con la otra deleitándose con su sabor, mientras que con sus manos va tocando cada parte de la piel desnuda de la joven memorizando cada zona por medio de su tacto, por su parte la joven solo se dedica a corresponderle los besos y acariciarle la nuca y todo su recorrido hacia la espalda constantemente.

Eres tan delicada, tan inocente y pura que yo no hago más que quererte y desearte tanto.- Pues entonces no solo deséame, tómame que aquí estoy solo para ti.- ¿En serio Sakura, solo eres para mí?.- Si que no vez que aquí estoy contigo.- Es que yo tengo tanto miedo de perderte que no se que haría si no estas conmigo.- Deja de pensar en eso y quiéreme para siempre.- así lo are mi niña no lo dudes, ahora me uniré a ti para que seas mía por siempre.

El joven se dispone a poseer a Sakura entre sus brazos pero en ese momento se despierta hallándose solo en su habitación todavía agitado por tremendo sueño.

Shaoran: Otra vez solo fue un sueño, ya estoy arto de esto, siempre pasa lo mismo, en el momento que la voy a hacer mía me despierto y eso solo provoca que la desee aun mas, ¿no seré un demente o algo así? si ella todavía es muy chica y yo también para hacer eso, para desearla de tal manera, ah me estoy volviendo loco nunca antes me había pasado esto, nunca antes había pensado en eso, pero aunque yo lo quiera lo de mi sueño nunca pasara, no por menos de su parte, pero yo tengo que dar el primer paso por que si no como dijo Meiling, Yukito me la ganara, le voy a decir lo que siento y si ella no me corresponde y no me quiere dar ninguna oportunidad, ni modo tendré que tomar medidas drásticas por nada del mundo permitiré que seas de otro, no lo are.

A la mañana siguiente, Shaoran se encuentra esperando a Sakura en el salón de clases ya con todo ordenado para que cuando llegue Sakura solo se dediquen a hablar y conociéndola de seguro iba a llegar tarde y de hecho ya era tarde solo faltaban 20 minutos para que empezaran las clases pero todavía no llegaban ninguno de sus compañeros por que usualmente llegaban faltando 5 minutos para el inicio de clases.

Shaoran: No tarda en llegar, siempre llega a esta hora cuando nos toca la limpieza, de hecho siempre soy el que hace la mayor parte, pero eso no importa, esto no es nada para mí.

Y como dijo Shaoran en ese momento va llegando Sakura apareciendo por la puerta, todavía agitada por ir a toda prisa.

Sakura: Lo siento Shaoran por llegar tarde.

Shaoran: No te preocupes, de todas formas ya termine de limpiar todo.

Sakura: Pero me hubieras dejado algo a mi.

Shaoran: No, así esta bien y es que quiero platicar contigo antes de que lleguen todos.

Sakura: ¿Y de que quieres hablarme?

Shaoran: De mis sentimientos.

Sakura: Ah si, ayer estabas por decirme a quien quieres.

Shaoran: así es y ahora te lo diré.

Shaoran se acerca a Sakura parándose frente a ella a pocos centímetros de distancia colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella y mirándola fijamente le dice.

Shaoran: A quien quiero es… es a ti Sakura.

Sakura al escucharlo se sorprende abriendo mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y quedándose callada por lo mismo.

Shaoran: Si Sakura, tu eres la persona que quiero en la que nunca dejo de pensar, la que esta siempre en mis sueños, te quiero solo a ti Sakura.

Después de decir esto acerca su rostro al de ella lentamente hasta posar sus labios sobre los de ella para darle un lindo y tierno beso.

**_Continuara… _**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Notas de la autora.- _**hola a todos, espero y que el primer capitulo les aya gustado, bueno este fic no va a ser muy largo mas o menos será de 10 capítulos y esto es por que solo es una ideilla que me estaba rondando por la cabeza y no estuve a gusto hasta hacerla en fic y llevarla ante todos ustedes, uy que Shaoran si que no es igual al de la caricatura, y ya verán por que en los próximos capítulos, aunque no es tan malo si no en cambio muy bueno con ella, solo por ciertas cositas que le ara, y ojala y que les guste a pesar de que solo sean niños de 10 años y ya anden haciendo cositas de adultos, pero bueno eso se los dejo a ustedes, así que para saber su opinión déjenme un comentario para saber si les gusto o no, ah y mas adelante abra algo de Tomoyo y Touya si aquí serán ellos dos juntos, aunque es muy poquito ya que no es la pareja principal y si pongo todo lo de ellos el fic se me va a hacer largo y no lo quiero hacer tan largo por que aun no eh terminado otros fics que estoy haciendo, bueno eso es todo por ahora, después me apareceré con el otro capitulo, pero no tardare tanto ah, ññ nos vemos bye.

Y manden muchos reviews plese, jejejeje adiós .

Ah se me olvidaba aquí les dejo un avance del próximo capitulo.

**_Shaoran: ¿Entonces es tu última palabra?_**

**_Sakura: Lo siento pero así es._**

**_Shaoran: Pues el que lo va a sentir mucho seré yo, pero no me dejas otra opción, si no quieres estar conmigo por las buenas, tendré que forzarte entonces._**

_**Sakura: ¿Pero que estas diciendo no te entiendo?**_

Jojojo eso es todo, poquito por que si pongo mas, descubro lo del capitulo aunque ya se imaginaran que es, no es muy complicada la trama, bueno ahora si me voy, hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2 Confesión y chantaje

**POR TEMOR A PERDERTE**

_Por: Ai-chan4_

**Capitulo 2. Confesión y chantaje.**

Shaoran que aun sigue besando a Sakura trata de abrazarla para estar mas cerca de ella, pero esta al sentirlo reacciona por fin ante la confesión de Shaoran y el beso de este, alejándose de el al instante aun algo impactada por la noticia.

Sakura: Pero… esto no puede ser, debes de haberte confundido si nosotros dos solo somos muy buenos amigos.

Shaoran: No estoy nada de confundido, todo lo que te dije es verdad y solo somos amigos por que tu no te habías dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, ya tiene tiempo que siento esto por ti, trate de que te dieras cuenta por ti misma, por eso mismo eh estado tan cerca de ti estos últimos días, pero por mas que intente no te dabas cuenta de nada y por eso te lo estoy diciendo de frente para que lo sepas de una vez y me gustaría saber, ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Sakura: Esto yo no me lo esperaba.

Shaoran: Solo dime ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Sakura: Pues yo… te quiero mucho como amigo pero solamente eso.

Shaoran: Me lo imaginaba, pero aun así me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad de acercarme mas a ti, quiero tratarte de otra manera que no es precisamente de amiga, si no me quieres yo con el tiempo podría hacer que me quieras y para eso te pido que si ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Sakura: Yo Shaoran no se que decir y es que no te puedo corresponder, yo lo siento pero quiero a otra persona.

Shaoran: ¿Es Yukito, no es así?

Sakura solo asiente levemente con la cabeza y es que se siente muy mal por lo que esta sucediendo, ella aprecia mucho a Shaoran y le duele que el valla a sufrir por ella.

Sakura: Lo siento mucho Shaoran, yo te aprecio mucho y me preocupa todo esto, no quiero que sufras.

Shaoran: Si no quieres que sufra entonces acepte mi proposición, yo quiero estar contigo sea como sea.

Sakura: No Shaoran esto no es justo para ti, tú mereces a alguien que te quiera como debe de ser, y yo no lo puedo hacer.

Shaoran: ¿Entonces esa es tu última palabra?

Sakura: Lo siento pero así es.

Shaoran: Pues es que lo va a sentir mucho seré yo, pero no me dejas otra opción, si no quieres estar con migo por las buenas, tendré que forzarte entonces.

Sakura: ¿Pero que estas diciendo, no te entiendo?

Sakura se asusta un poco por las palabras de Shaoran y se le queda viendo extrañada.

Shaoran: Ahora te are otra proposición, haber si esta también la rechazas, quiero que seas mi novia, quiero que seas mi amante también y que me obedezcas en todo lo que te diga.

Sakura: ¿Qué te has vuelto loco acaso?

Shaoran: No, estoy perfectamente bien, bueno debo confesarte que solo estoy algo intranquilo y eso es por que te quiero a ti para mi, solo para mi.

Sakura: Pero Shaoran ya te dije que yo no

Pero no termina de decir lo que quería por que Shaoran la interrumpe.

Shaoran: Eso ya no importa, ya dijiste que no me quieres y que no me darás una oportunidad por las buenas, pero deja que termine de decir mi segunda proposición, como ya te dije antes, quiero que seas mi novia, mi amante y que me obedezcas en todo, si no, creo que me voy a tener que ver obligado a lastimar físicamente a algún ser querido tuyo como lo pueden ser tu padre, tu hermano, Yukito, Tomoyo o alguna amiga tuya, como ya saber yo soy muy fuerte y perfectamente lo puedo hacer. Ah otro punto del que podrías referirme, si tu también eres muy poderosa por tener las cartas clow, si te enfrentas a mi tal vez podrías detenerme, pero por mas que tengas las cartas no sabes lo que hay en mi mente, como no podrías saber a quien de tus seres queridos lastimaría, en que lugar, en que momento, ni de que manera, y tu no puedes estar en todos lados cuidando a todos los que quieres, así que tu decides, acepta lo que te propongo o arriésgate a que lastime a uno si no es que varios de los que quieres.

Sakura: No lo puedo creer, esto se me hace imposible, ¿acaso tu serias capaz de lastimar a alguien que yo quiera solo por que no acepte ser tu novia y hacer lo que tu quieres? No puedes hablar en serio.

Shaoran: Estoy hablando totalmente en serio y si seria capaz de hacer eso y mucho mas, entiendelo Sakura yo te quiero a ti sea como sea, no soporto que no estés conmigo y ni pensar que estés con otro, quiero que seas mía y si para eso tengo que lastimar gravemente a alguien lo are no lo dudes y decídete de una vez antes de que lleguen todos.

Sakura: ¿Pero solo seria tu novia?

Shaoran: No, también mi amante, quiero que seas completamente mía.

Sakura: ¿A que te refieres con amante?

Shaoran: A que quiero que hagamos el amor.

Sakura al escucharlo se sorprende mas de lo que estaba ante tal cosa.

Sakura: ¿Te refieres a eso que hacen los adultos para tener hijos?

Shaoran: así es, creo que te imaginas como es, ¿no te tengo que explicar como es eso?

Sakura: No, se algo sobre el tema por las clases que nos han dado sobre eso.

Shaoran: En todo caso si aceptas ya te lo explicare actuando en persona, no con dibujitos.

Sakura: Pero Shaoran eso esta mal, solo tenemos 10 años eso lo hacen los adultos, eso esta mal para nosotros no lo podemos hacer, además de que podría quedar embarazada y todavía soy muy chica para eso.

Shaoran: Lastimar personas también esta mal y lo haría por ti, y si, somos muy pequeños todavía pero si lo podemos hacer sin que se entere nadie, y no podrías quedar embarazada por que como dices aun eres muy chica y no puedes tener hijos todavía.

Sakura: Pero aun así yo no puedo hacer eso, mi educación no me lo permite, si mi padre se enterara que pasaría, ay no que vergüenza.

Shaoran: Por eso lo haríamos en secreto.

Sakura: Pero ese no es el punto, lo que pasa es que yo no te amo, y por lo mismo no lo podría hacer.

Shaoran: ¿Entonces prefieres que lastime a tus seres queridos? Solo te la pasarías visitándolos en el hospital y fíjate que a Yukito lo lastimaría con mucho gusto.

Sakura: No lo pensé de ti Shaoran, yo creía que eras bueno pero ya veo que me equivoque.

Shaoran: En lo único que te equivocaste fue en no aceptarme, pero ya déjate de cosas y decídete de una vez.

Sakura: Es que no se que hacer.

Shaoran: Fácil, solo acéptame y ya, obedéceme y listo todo arreglado, además no seré tan malo, solo estarás conmigo, no te voy a hacer nada feo, solo quererte.

Sakura: ¿Pues que me queda? No quiero que lastimes a nadie eso no lo soportaría y al parecer estas hablando en serio.

Shaoran: Muy en serio, ¿entonces aceptas?

Sakura: Si, eres malo, eras mi amigo especial y ahora solo eres un patán aprovechado.

Shaoran: Ya veras que al final no pensaras así, me querrás como yo a ti, ya lo veras no te arrepentirás.

Sakura: No lo creo.

Shaoran: Bueno como ya serramos nuestro trato, la seguridad de tus seres queridos a cambio de ti, ahora ay que sellarlo con nuestro primer beso de novios.

Sakura: owo yo no se besar, nunca eh besado a nadie a acepción de lo que paso hace un momento contigo.

Shaoran: Pues yo fui el que te beso, tu no me correspondiste y fue un simple beso superficial, ahora quiero besarte así como en las películas, no te preocupes yo te enseño.

Sakura: ¿Qué tu ya has besado a alguien?

Shaoran: No, yo nunca quise a nadie solo hasta ahora, a ti, y lo hago como un loco, te deseo tanto que ni te imaginas.

Shaoran se acerca a Sakura ahora tomándola por la cintura con una mano acercándola mucho a el hasta pegarla completamente a su cuerpo y con su otra mano la sujeta de la nuca acercando su rostro al de ella, Sakura por su parte solo cierra sus ojos totalmente apenada y sonrojada por el contacto tan intimo que están teniendo sus cuerpos y espera el beso que Shaoran se dispone a darle placenteramente.

Shaoran: Tu solo sígueme y has lo mismo que yo con tu boca.

Sakura solo escucha en silencio las instrucciones y siente como el tiene su boca a unos cuantos centímetros de la de ella por que siente su respiración y aliento chocar contra su rostro, hasta que por fin siente el contacto de sus labios posarse sobre los de ella para después abrir un poco su boca y como Shaoran le había dicho antes, ella seguía sus movimientos abriendo así también su boca un poco, ante lo cual Shaoran no duda mucho y se adentra a aventurar el interior de la boca de Sakura con su lengua, ante esto ella se sorprende un poco pero conforme el sigue besándola ella le va correspondiendo a lo cual ambas lenguas jugueteaban una con la otra mientras que Shaoran se apasionaba mas con el beso que parecía que se la quería comer en el transcurso de este y así siguen hasta el momento que sus pulmones reclaman por oxigeno separando así un poco sus bocas para respirar.

Shaoran: Uf para ser la primera vez que besamos así no estuvo nada mal.

Sakura: owo

Shaoran: Calmate tantito Sakura que estas tan roja como un tomate, si esto apenas es el comienzo no te vallas a desmayar cuando hagamos el amor, ah y hablando de eso cuando salgamos de clases no hagas planes con nadie que tu me acompañaras a mi departamento.

Sakura: ¿A que?

Shaoran: Pues a estar juntos y tener nuestra primera vez ahí.

Sakura: ¿Ya tan pronto?

Shaoran: Si, además que es pronto para ti por que yo llevo esperando por esto mucho tiempo.

Sakura: Pero no le eh pedido permiso a mi papa para estar un tiempo fuera no me puedo desaparecer así como así.

Shaoran: Desde mi departamento le llamas y le dices que iras a casa de Tomoyo y que volverás hasta en la noche que su mama o el chofer te llevaran.

Sakura: ¿Qué, hasta en la noche, tanto tiempo tarda eso?

Shaoran: Quiero hacerlo con calma y sin apresurarnos, por si no lo recuerdas va a ser nuestra primera vez.

Sakura: Como olvidarlo ¬.¬ si perderé mi pureza por tu culpa.

Shaoran: No te preocupes que tu estarás bien conmigo y te gustara ya lo veras.

Sakura: Pues eso no lo creo.

Shaoran: Ah también quiero que todos los tiempos libres que tengamos aquí en la escuela los pases conmigo.

Sakura: ¿Pues que no piensas despegarte de mi ni un minuto?

Shaoran: No.

Sakura: ¿Ya les diré a mis amigas que somos novios?

Shaoran: Todavía no, no quiero que nos anden atosigando con preguntas, me la quiero pasar tranquilamente contigo, además ay que repasar lo que diremos de cómo nos hicimos novios, y en cuanto a tu padre y hermano no se lo diremos por que no nos dejarían estar juntos por que somos muy chicos además tu hermano me odia ¬.¬

Sakura: Si ya se y ahora ya veo que lo hace con mucha razón ah de haber imaginado tus intenciones conmigo.

Shaoran: Si aja, es un tonto que solo se la lleva celándote y hablando de celos, no quiero que hables ni que estés sola en ningún momento con Yukito solo le hablaras cuando yo este presente.

Sakura: Pero el es mi amigo no le puedo dejar de hablar así como así.

Shaoran: No me quieras ver la cara de tonto, tu no lo vez como un amigo si no como tu gran amor y en cuanto a Yukito no confió mucho en el, ya vez yo era tu amigo y vez lo que paso.

Sakura: Si el león cree que todos son de su condición. ¬.¬

Shaoran: Ya no lo defiendas que me molesta, ¿entonces ya te quedo todo claro?

Sakura: Si señor.

Shaoran: No te estés burlando de mí.

Sakura: ¿Qué? Si tu eres mi dueño ahora ¿no? Mínimo te debo llamar así, ¿o como prefieres, su alteza, su majestad?

Shaoran: ¿Qué me quieres hacer enfadar o que?

Sakura: ¿Y que pasaría si te hiciera enojar?

Shaoran: Mientras no rompas nuestro trato y no te emociones por Yukito o le hables cuando yo no este, por lo demás no me harías enfadar realmente, esas son las únicas cosas que me pondrían realmente furioso.

Sakura: ¿Y si te pones furioso que pasa?

Shaoran: Pues ciertas personitas que tú quieres lo pagarían.

Sakura: Ay que chantajista eres ò.ó

Shaoran: Por ti así soy.

En ese momento comienzan a llegar varios de sus compañeros.

Shaoran: Bueno nos vemos en las horas libres.

Sakura: Si chantajista poco hombre ¬.¬

Shaoran: Síguele, tu síguele que entre mas te pongas así mas ganas me dan de besarte, tu sabor es realmente fascinante xD

Lo ultimo se lo dijo en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara mientras que le sonreía picaramente a lo cual Sakura se le hizo muy raro, usualmente Shaoran no sonreía mucho que digamos y menos de esa manera, definitivamente todavía no lo conocía bien, pero muy pronto lo conocería a la perfección.

Sakura: Eres un tonto ¬.¬

Y al decir esto se va y se sienta en su pupitre a esperar que llegara el profesor y Shaoran hace lo mismo. Unas horas más tarde antes de salir al receso.

Sakura: (Pensando) No lo puedo creer todavía, han sido muchas sorpresas en tan solo un momento, Shaoran enamorado de mi, pero no, eso no es amor si es capaz de chantajearme de esa manera para forzarme a estar con el no puede quererme, solo me esta lastimando con eso y haciéndome sufrir, ay dios mío como le voy a hacer para soportar esto y pensar que tendré que hacer el amor con el, ay no que vergüenza o/o si tan solo con un beso me puse tan nerviosa no creo poder aguantar lo que viene, pero no estoy segura muy bien de lo que viene, no se como se hace eso, ¿y si me duele? Y que pasara después, no podré estar con Yukito jamás, después de esto no podría ni mirarlo a la cara, tendré que olvidarme de el.

Ante ese pensamiento no puede soportar mas entristeciéndose hasta el punto de que unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de su bellos ojos trazando su recorrido por sus mejillas, Tomoyo por su parte observaba como el profesor y los demás alumnos comienzan a retirarse del salón puesto que el timbre ya sonó anunciando que es hora del receso, para después voltear a ver a Sakura para invitarla a la cafetería pero al verla se da cuenta de que se encuentra llorando en silencio y se preocupa muchísimo por eso.

Tomoyo: ¿Sakura que te pasa, por que lloras?

Tomoyo se levanta de su pupitre y se acerca a ella para ver que le sucede a lo cual Shaoran se da cuenta de esto y se preocupa un poco poniéndose atento a lo que sucede, aunque el perfectamente sabe la razón del llanto de Sakura.

Shaoran: (Pensando) Esta llorando por mi culpa, pobre Sakura la estoy haciendo sufrir con todo esto, ¿pero tanto así le desagrada la idea de estar conmigo? También será por que ya no podrá estar con ese tonto, pero no me puedo arrepentir de esto, la quiero tanto que no me podría dar el lujo de perderla, la amenaza y el chantaje ya están hechos y no puedo retractarme ahora, si hago eso ella solo se alejaría de mi por lo que hice, ya ni siquiera seria mi amiga, solo espero no arrepentirme de esto a la larga, solo espero lograr que se enamore de mi el tiempo que estemos juntos.

Sakura: No es nada Tomoyo, es que todavía tengo mucho sueño por que no pude dormir bien anoche y me están llorando los ojos por el sueño y estar bostezando.

Tomoyo: Pero te vez triste, si algo malo te pasa puedes decírmelo.

Sakura: Es por que tengo sueño, no me pasa nada.

Tomoyo: Bueno si es así te creeré, ¿entonces vamos a comer algo?

Sakura: No, ve tu, yo quiero descansar un poco, me voy a dormir un rato aquí en la butaca por que si no, no voy a soportar las demás clases.

Tomoyo: Esta bien, nos vemos al ratito

Tomoyo esta apunto de irse pero antes de eso se da cuenta de que Shaoran no ah salido aun del salón.

Tomoyo: ¿Y tu no saldrás Shaoran?

Shaoran que todavía estaba adentrado en sus pensamientos al escucharla reacciona contestándole.

Shaoran: No, es que tengo que estudiar un poco.

Tomoyo: Ah entonces así sirve que cuides a Sakura mientras duerme.

Shaoran: Si claro, yo la cuidare muy bien.

Tomoyo: Ok.

Al decir esto se va dejando solos al par de jovencitos, Shaoran al percatarse de esto se acerca a Sakura.

Shaoran: Trata de disimular mas y no llorar tanto en publico que levantaras sospechas, sobre todo por que empezaremos a estar mas tiempo juntos de lo normal, ya se que no me quieres pero no es para tanto al punto de ponerte a llorar.

Sakura lo voltea a ver ahora enojada.

Sakura: Te vas a aprovechar de mí quitándome mi virginidad y aparte me separas de la persona que amo para siempre y todavía dices que no es para tanto.

Al empezar a hablar no puede evitar comenzar a subir el tono de su voz por la furia, mientras que sus lágrimas vuelven a hacerse presentes por la impotencia.

Shaoran: Baja la voz, que alguien puede oírte y para ya de llorar que me esta molestando.

Sakura: No me importa si te molesta, no puedo evitar el llorar, si no me estuvieras haciendo esto yo no estaría llorando, esto es tu culpa.

Shaoran: Eso lo se, pero deja ya de llorar, lo primero que te dije fue que no te quería ver muriéndote por ese tonto y es lo primero que haces, por que estas llorando por el, por que ya no podrás estar con el nunca mas y ya te dije las consecuencias del que yo me enfade, no soporto el verte llorar y menos por otro, así que ya vete olvidado de el que no tienes otra alternativa, yo te ayudare a que lo hagas.

Sakura: Tu no me ayudaras a nada, no creo poder olvidarme nunca de el, y a ti ya estoy comenzando a odiarte a pesar que nunca eh odiado a nadie, así que date una idea del daño que me estas haciendo.

Shaoran: Todavía no me conoces realmente así que no digas que nunca sentirás nada por mí.

Sakura: Ya estoy empezando a conocerte y no me esta gustando nada, si eres capaz de lastimar al alguien por tu propia satisfacción nada bueno se puede esperar de ti, y si sigue así lo único que terminare sintiendo por ti es solo desprecio.

Shaoran al escucharla solo se queda callado por su respuestas preocupado y confundido, pero ya que comenzó todo ahora no lo puede parar.

Shaoran: Solo espero que algún día llegues a comprenderme.

Sakura: Olvídate de eso, no te comprendo y nunca lo are, como tampoco te llegare a querer nunca y no digas que me quieres que eso tampoco te lo creeré nunca, si eres capaz de lastimarme así, eso quiere decir que no me quieres, solo eres un egoísta que como no consigue lo que quieres por solo un capricho lo quieres tomar a la fuerza.

Shaoran: No es cierto, tu no eres solo un capricho para mi, yo te quiero es en serio.

Sakura: Mientes, eres un mentiroso.

Shaoran: No lo soy y ya te darás cuenta de eso con el tiempo te lo demostrare, pero ya basta de reproches y calmate ya, como te dije alguien se dará cuenta, tus ojos ya están comenzando a hincharse de tanto llorar.

Shaoran avanza hasta ella para acercar su mano a su rostro y rozar sus mejillas con sus dedos para secar así las lagrimas que recorren sus mejillas borrando todo rastro de ellas, acariciándola levemente al contacto.

Shaoran: Deja de llorar, en serio no me gusta verte así, tu eres muy linda para estar llorando, mejor sonríe que tu sonrisas son preciosas y me fascinas cuando lo haces.

Sakura lo observa y se puede dar cuenta que su mirada a cambiado completamente, de ser fría e inexpresiva ahora paso a verse tierna y con sentimientos, ante eso no pudo mas que tranquilizarse y dejar de llorar.

Sakura: No puedo sonreír aunque quiera y el culpable de

Nuevamente no pudo terminar su frase por que fue callada por Shaoran.

Shaoran: Si, si ya se yo soy el culpable de tu tristeza, deja ya de pensar en eso que no ganas nada, mejor hazte a la idea ya.

Sakura: también pienso en ¿Qué pasara conmigo después de esto? Tu me dejaras después de que me uses y yo no se que haré.

Shaoran: Ya olvídate de eso que yo nunca te dejare, te lo prometo estere siempre a tu lado

Al decir esto la abraza y acaricia su espalda para que sienta que la apoya es ese momento, aunque suene irónico y tonto que el culpable de que se sienta así la quiera consolar y apoyarla y aun así no deja de lastimarla, al pensar de Sakura, que por todo eso se encuentra muy confundida y no sabe ni que pensar.

Shaoran: Bueno mejor vamos a comer algo rápido antes de que termine el receso y como supongo que no has comido nada por que se te hizo tarde para llegar y tienes que comer algo por que este será un día muy largo y necesitaras muchas fuerzas para eso, no quiero que por malpasarte te vallas a enfermar.

Sakura: Si, vamos.

Shaoran la sujeta de la mano para salir con ella pero al instante ella quita su mano alejándola de la de el.

Sakura: No me debes sujetar la mano en frente de los demás, se podrían dar cuenta, por que si no lo recuerdas tú y yo no teníamos tanta confianza así.

Shaoran: Ah si es cierto, se me olvido por un instante, es que por estar a tu lado se me olvidan las demás personas.

Sakura: ¿Y no se te olvidan cuando las quieres lastimar por que no te acepto?

Shaoran: No por que tú me las recuerdas con tu rechazo, pero te dije que ya te olvidaras de reclamos por más que lo hagas yo no voy a retractarme de esto.

Sakura guarda silencio y sale del salón seguida de Shaoran. Ya en la cafetería se encuentran con Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: ¿Y ya descansaste lo suficiente Sakura?

Sakura: más o menos, lo que pasa es que me dio hambre y quise venir a comer antes de que inicien nuevamente las clases.

Tomoyo: ¿Y tu Shaoran ya terminaste de estudiar?

Shaoran: Si

Tomoyo; ¿Y ese milagro que vienen juntos? Bueno si son amigos pero antes no se llevaban mucho

Sakura: Es que yo lo invite, como estaba solo el y sola yo que mejor que acompañarnos los dos.

Shaoran: (Pensando) Esta que metiche es pregunta por todo, no me quiero ni imaginar el interrogatorio que será cuando se entere de que somos novios y con eso que se la lleva grabando a Sakura no lo dudo que hasta una película nos quiera hacer, ash que molestia ¬.¬ (diciéndole a Tomoyo) Si y últimamente nos hemos estado llevando mejor, ahora somos mas amigos que antes y no lo dudes en vernos juntos mas seguido.

Tomoyo: Pues que bien, ah mi parecer tu eres un chico muy solitario y que mejor que mi Sakurita para sentirse muy bien acompañado.

Shaoran: (Pensando) Ey que quiso decir con mi Sakurita ¬.¬ esta tipa ya me esta cayendo mal. (Diciéndole a Tomoyo) Pues ten cuidado no te valla a robar tu puesto de mejor amiga de Sakura.

Tomoyo: No lo creo mi Sakurita nunca me cambiaria por nadie

Shaoran: Yo lo digo por que una vez que alguien me conoce realmente no me puede dejar jamás.

Tomoyo: (Sarcástica) ¿En serio?

Shaoran: Si, ¿Por qué crees que casi no me llevo con nadie? Y es que es por eso, luego no me gusta que me anden atosigando mucho enzima de mi, me caen mal ese tipo de personas que se creen con el derecho de meterse en la vida de uno solo por el simple hecho de ser amigos (Aviéntale un pedradon n.nU)

Tomoyo: Pues cuando uno se mete en la vida de algún amigo es por que lo quiere mucho y solo se preocupa por su bienestar.

Sakura: (Pensando) ¿Es mi imaginación o se están peleando por mi? (Hablándole a Shaoran) n.nU Bueno por que no vamos a comer antes que se nos acabe el tiempo.

Shaoran: Si Sakura.

Y el par de jovencitos se encaminan a comprar algo para comer. Horas más tarde ya a la hora de la salida, todos se encuentran saliendo de la escuela.

Shaoran: Tu despídete de Tomoyo y dile que te vas a ir por otro lado caminando por que quieres pasar a comprar algo antes de llegar a tu casa, yo te esperare al doblar aquella esquina para que nadie nos vea, te apuras no te quedes platicando mucho.

Sakura: Si pero que prisa tienes, ni que me fuera a morir o algo así.

Sakura se va a reunir con Tomoyo para despedirse, mientras que Shaoran la espera en la esquina donde nadie lo vea, ya que termina de platicar con Tomoyo se va en dirección donde le había dicho Shaoran con la esperanza de que se aya aburrido de esperarla y se aya ido, pero al llegar ahí se encuentra con el quien estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho recargado en la pared.

Shaoran: ¿Listo?

Sakura: Si.

Shaoran: Entonces vamos.

Así los dos se encaminan con rumbo al departamento de Shaoran, ya que llegaron al edificio Sakura se sorprende un poco por que es la primera vez que va para aya y se da cuenta a simple vista que es muy lujoso y si así es por fuera por dentro lo debe ser mas, y hasta ese momento no se acordaba que Shaoran era parte de una familia de las mas ricas de Hong Kong.

Shaoran: ¿Por qué te detienes?

Sakura: Por nada solo estaba observando el edificio.

Shaoran: Bueno subamos.

Los dos entraron al edificio hasta llegar a un elevador el cual los lleva hasta el ultimo piso que era el departamento de Shaoran, ya que salen del ascensor, el abre la puerta de su departamento y al entrar se encontraron con el mayordomo de Shaoran.

Wey: Buenas tardes señorito Shaoran, señorita Sakura.

Shaoran: Hola Wey.

Sakura: Buenas tardes.

Wey: ¿Van a comer? La comida ya esta preparada.

Shaoran: ¿Quieres comer Sakura?

Sakura: No, no tengo hambre.

Shaoran: ¿Y algo de tomar, un té, refresco, jugo, agua?

Sakura: Un té estaría bien.

Shaoran: Entonces tráenos dos yo tampoco comeré.

Wey: Como guste, en un momento vuelvo.

Wey se retira a preparar el té.

Shaoran: Sientete como en tu casa que todo lo mío es tuyo, ahora ven conmigo a la sala.

Shaoran la guía por un corredor hasta llegar a una habitación amueblada con muchísimo lujo, con unos muebles carísimos y hermosos, Shaoran se sienta en el sofá más grande que esta frente el televisor.

Shaoran: Ven siéntate conmigo.

Sakura quien esta atenta viendo todo por que no se imagino que todo fuera tan lujoso y no estaba tan acostumbrada a eso, aunque visitara constantemente a Tomoyo ya que la casa de ella era muy grande y también muy lujosa, todavía no se acostumbraba muy bien a eso. Al escucharlo se acerca y se sienta junto a el.

Shaoran: ¿Qué te pasa, estas incomoda?

Sakura: Es que no estoy acostumbrada a tanto lujo.

Shaoran: ¿Qué acaso es muy lujoso mi departamento?

Sakura: Si

Shaoran: Yo no lo había notado tanto, esto no se compara a mi casa en Hong Kong.

Sakura: ¿Qué acaso estas presumiendo del dinero de tu familia?

Shaoran: No yo solo te estoy comentando algo de mí, ya que no sabes mucho solo lo concerniente a las cortas y magia.

Sakura: Pues eso si no se casi nada de ti, pero ni me interesa tanto saber sobre ti.

Shaoran solo se le queda viendo serio por escucharla decir eso con tanto desprecio. En ese momento Wey llega con una bandeja que sobre ella traía las dos tasas con té, para después colocar las dos tasas sobre la mesita que esta justo enfrente de ellos entre el sofá y la televisión.

Shaoran: Esta bien Wey te puedes retirar ya no te necesitare hasta la cena.

Wey: Con permiso.

Wey se retira dejándolos solos nuevamente, Shaoran agarra las dos tasas de té dándole una a Sakura y el se queda con la otra.

Sakura: ¿Tu mayordomo andará por aquí todo el tiempo, Digo por que no se dará cuenta de lo que pase?

Shaoran: No por que cuando le digo que se retire se va a su habitación que esta algo retirada de aquí en la parte del servicio y si por alguna razón se llegara a dar cuenta de algo el no diría nada, le tengo mucha confianza, el es muy bueno guardando secretos y mas los míos por que es mi sirviente de confianza, por algo esta conmigo.

Sakura: Ah ya veo.

Un momento después ya que se terminan el té.

Shaoran: Bueno ya es hora, vamos a mi habitación.

Sakura: ¿Ya?

Shaoran: Si.

Shaoran se pone de pie y comienza a caminar hacia su habitación.

Shaoran: sígueme.

Sakura lo obedece siguiéndolo por un pasillo corto donde llegan a la primera habitación que es la de Shaoran y más al fondo se pueden divisar más habitaciones.

Sakura: ¿Por qué hay tantas habitaciones si nada mas vivían Meiling y tú aquí?

Shaoran: Por mi familia, tengo tres hermanas y mi madre, por si acaso llegan a venir más algún invitado.

Sakura: Ah

Shaoran abre la puerta de su Habitación y entra en ella seguido de Sakura que se sorprende mas aun que cuando vio su casa por primera vez hace un rato, por que aparte de que esa habitación esta muy bien arreglada todo en tonos negro y verde, esta decorada con muchos ramos de rosas sobre los muebles y pétalos de estas mismas sobre el suelo y cama, con varias velas acomodadas en distintas partes de la habitación que desprenden un olor a esencias aromáticas, la ventana que es desde el piso hasta el techo que da paso a una terraza se encuentra tapada por las cortinas de color negro para que no entre la luz y se de un ambiente mas romántico con las velas.

Shaoran: ¿Y bien, te gusta?

Sakura: Si es muy bonito, pero lo que no me gusta es lo que sucederá.

Shaoran: No te preocupes que yo te are cambiar de opinión.

Al decir esto se acerca a ella hasta quedar justo enfrente a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia y es ahí cuando Sakura empieza a entrar en pánico por lo que esta apunto de suceder comenzando a temblar muchísimo, Shaoran al verla se da cuenta de esto por su expresión y por que nota el leve temblor de su cuerpo poniendo así sus manos en los hombros de ella.

Shaoran: Calma no te asustes que esto también te gustara, no te are daño, seré paciente y delicado contigo.

Sakura: Tengo miedo.

Shaoran: No tienes por que, ya te dije que no te are daño.

Ya dicho esto comienza a acercar más su rostro al de ella.

**_Continuara… _**

**_Notas de la autora: _**Jojojojojojo ñ.ñ lo deje en lo mas emocionante, ya ven que Shaoran no es tan malo con ella, solo un poquito, ya en el próximo capitulo vendrá lo bueno, que diferente es este Shaoran de la caricatura, ¿no lo creen? Ya hasta le callo mal Tomoyo, y luego Yukito y también Touya, uta no le cae bien nadie, pero bueno espero y que les aya gustado este capitulo, bueno si es que hay alguien que lo lee, pero hasta ahora solo una persona lo ah hecho así que es a la que le doy las gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un review, espero y que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado, gracias **adri li**

Ahora paso a dejarles los avances del siguiente capitulo:

**_Sakura: Pero te has vuelto loco, el se lo dirá a todos y yo como voy a quedar como una cualquiera, que vergüenza._**

**_Shaoran: El no se lo dirá a nadie, es muy reservado para eso, solo intentara persuadirte de que dejes de hacer esto y cuando lo intente quiero que le digas que te deje en paz y no se meta en tu vida._**

_**Sakura: Pero yo no puedo hacer eso.**_

_**Shaoran: Lo aras, ya sabes las consecuencias de lo contrario.**_

Oooohh que será lo que Shaoran quiere que haga Sakura y que ella no quiere, bueno eso lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo, ojala y les agrade, yo me despido, hasta la próxima que no será tan tarde, bueno eso creo. bye.


	3. Chapter 3 Por fin mia

**Advertencia: **Este capitulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores, tiene escenas lemons, algo fuertes según yo, así que si no puedes o no te gusta leer de esto ya es tu decisión si lo haces, yo aquí avise con tiempo, así que sin mas preámbulos yo los dejo con el fic XD

**Por temor a perderte.**

_Por: Ai-chan4_

**Capitulo 3. Por fin mía.**

Al quedar unos cuantos centímetros cerca de su rostro.

Shaoran: Ah no me acordaba, háblale a tu padre para que le digas en lo que quedamos, ahí esta un teléfono háblale de ahí.

Sakura al escucharlo abre los ojos y ve el teléfono sobre una mesita que se encuentra a un costado de la cama, se acerca a el para llamar a su papá.

Sakura: Papá te llamo para decirte que estoy en la casa de Tomoyo y llegare hasta en la noche por que me invitó a cenar no se exactamente a que hora llegare pero me llevaran Tomoyo con su chofer.

Fujitaka: Ah si esta bien, solo cuídate y me saludas a Tomoyo y Sonomi.

Sakura: Esta bien, adiós.

Fujitaka: Adiós Sakura diviértete.

Sakura cuelga el teléfono y en ese momento Shaoran se acerca a ella por la espalda abrazándola por la cintura rozando con sus labios la oreja de Sakura para después susurrarle unas palabras.

Shaoran: Ahora tenemos este largo rato para estar juntos, creeme que lo disfrutare inmensamente.

Sakura: pues tu serás el único que disfrutes por que yo ya sebes lo que opino.

Shaoran: Si pero tratare de que cambies de opinión, no sabes cuantas veces soñé con esto, con tenerte entre mis brazos, aunque todo no es igual, solo falta lo mas importante.

Sakura: ¿Y que es?

Shaoran: Que tu me ames, que te entregues a mi con amor y pasión.

Sakura: Pues esa parte de tus sueños nunca se te cumplirá

Shaoran: Ya no digas más.

Al terminar de decir esto comienza a besarle lentamente el cuello acariciándolo poco a poco con sus labios, ante esto Sakura nuevamente empieza a sentir miedo poniéndose nerviosa, Shaoran por su parte va subiendo sus manos que tenia en la cintura de ella, por debajo de la blusa llegando hasta los pequeños senos de Sakura que apenas están comenzando a formarse, a lo cual ella al sentirlo comienza a llorar otra vez.

Sakura: (sollozando) Por favor Shaoran no hagas esto.

Shaoran al escucharla retira sus manos de donde las coloco anteriormente y voltea a Sakura para verla de frente.

Shaoran: ¿Otra vez llorando?

Sakura: Es que… yo no puedo hacer esto, es demasiado para mi.

Shaoran: ¿Cómo lo sabes si nunca lo has hecho?

Sakura: Es que dicen que esto no lo deben hacer los niños.

Shaoran: ¿Y sabes por que dicen eso?

Sakura: Pues por que no esta bien.

Shaoran: ¿Por qué?

Sakura: No se.

Shaoran: ¿Entonces?

Sakura: Es que también yo quiero a

Shaoran: Cállate no lo nombres ahora, eso también lo se y es lo que quiero hacerte olvidar, aunque te niegues are esto ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de nuestro trato?

Sakura: Si, pero…

Shaoran: Pero nada, o lo cumples o hago lo que ya sabes, y en eso también incluye que me obedezcas, no quiero que llores así que calmate, por mas que me lo pidas no me retractare.

Sakura: Por favor Shaoran detente ya.

Shaoran: Ya te dije que no y no insistas (Pensando) Lo siento mucho Sakura pero no puedo, espero lograr tu perdón con el tiempo, tal vez esto sea un error pero es mi única opción para no perderte completamente.

Sakura: No quiero hacerlo.

Shaoran: Entonces vete a tu casa y trata de detenerme que no creo que lo logres, no sabrás ni como, ni cuando, ni a quien lastimare.

Shaoran se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar para salir de la habitación.

Sakura: No espera.

Shaoran se detiene y voltea a verla.

Sakura: Esta bien lo are.

Shaoran: Bien pero sin llorar y sin reproches.

Nuevamente se acerca a ella y posa su mano en la mejilla de ella.

Shaoran: Por favor no llores que no será tan malo, te quiero tanto que no soporto verte así, aunque yo sea el causante de tu llanto no me gusta verte en ese estado, eres tan bella que esas lagrimas no van bien contigo, pero ahora ven acércate a mi.

Sakura se acerca y el la rodea entre sus brazos una vez mas, para después besarla apasionadamente deleitándose con su sabor, a su vez desliza sus manos hasta la cintura de la joven desabrochándole la falda para después empujarla un poco haciendo con esto que valla a parar al suelo, ella al sentirse despojada de su falda se asusta un poco por saberse descubierta ante el, pero se aguanta por que ya acepto eso y lo tiene que cumplir. Mientras que la sigue besando avanza un poco haciendo que retroceda hasta topar con la cama provocando que caiga sentada en ella, el que sigue de pie se quieta la camisa y el pantalón quedando solo con un bóxer ajustado causando con esto que Sakura al verlo se apene de tal modo que se pone completamente roja, el por su parte una vez que se despojo de sus prendas se acerca a ella sujetándole la blusa indicándole con esto que pretendía quitársela a lo cual ella se da cuenta y muy a su pesar accede a esto levantado sin mucho animo sus brazos para que le sacara la blusa, una vez hecho esto ella agacha demasiado su cabeza hasta posar su vista contra el suelo de la vergüenza que sentía y no quería verlo de frente a lo cual el se arrodilla frente a ella observando completamente todo su cuerpo.

Shaoran: Eres muy hermosa, aunque todavía eres una niña tu cuerpo me gusta mucho y me encantara verte conforme te desarrolles, pero ahora tendrás una gran experiencia en tu vida, aunque sea mas antes de lo que debería de ser, esta será nuestra primera vez.

Al terminar de decir esto coloca sus manos en las rodilla de la jovencita y las desliza por toda su piel, subiendo lentamente por sus muslos, la cadera, estomago y en el pecho se detiene a tocar con delicadeza los pequeños senos de Sakura pero para sorpresa de ella esto no le resulta del todo desagradable si no al contraria le esta agradando demasiado su contacto que al cabo de un rato que el la esta tocando de esa manera ella comienza a sentir como un calor intenso le recorre todo el cuerpo comenzando a sentirse extraña con ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo ella también, por su parte Shaoran ya se siente tan ansioso de poseerla que al verla así su excitación ha subido mas de lo normal, así que acerca su rostro al cuello de la chica para ahora saborearlo a este, pegando su cuerpo contra el de ella provocando de esta manera que Sakura retroceda acostándose completamente en la cama con el encima, el cual no detiene sus manos inspeccionándola con ellas completamente, ya que se mantiene unos minutos besando su cuello con insistencia y acariciándola con su labios con cierta delicadeza que a ella le extraña muchísimo conociéndolo tan brusco como es pero que ahora no lo es tanto, así que el que seguía con sus besos ahora decide seguir así bajando un poco siguiendo su recorrido hasta los senos de la chiquilla para lamerlos y succionarlos constantemente sin perderse cada rincón de su suave y delicada piel en esa zona que ya le estaba agradando bastante el acariciar, al momento que con su boca ocupaba el seno derecho con su mano se ocupaba de no desatender el otro seno, provocando con esto que Sakura se encuentre disfrutando demasiado con las agradables caricias que Shaoran muy atento le proporcionaba en ese momento que ya estaban comenzando a hacerla perder el control no pudiendo contenerse mas y no poder evitar el tocarlo ella también en busca de mas placer recorriéndole la espalda con sus manos temblorosas por el nerviosismo mezclado con el placer del momento, Shaoran al sentirla se alegra un poco por esto por que eso quiere decir que sus caricias le están gustando, por lo cual el deja de besar los senos de la joven y nuevamente sigue bajando por su vientre hasta llegar a donde todavía tenia cubierto por su pantaleta pero al estorbarle en su camino la retira inmediatamente descubriendo su parte mas intima, el al contemplarla por un momento no lo piensa mas y coloca sus dedos sobre la vagina de Sakura empezando a acariciarle en esa zona un poco para después meter uno de sus dedos a su interior lentamente para prepararla para lo que viene después, ella por su parte siente al principio que le duele un poco pero después con forme la va penetrando mas empieza a gustarle demasiado comenzando así a gemir y jadear un poco, Shaoran quien la observa mientras hace esto le gusta demasiado lo que esta viendo y no aguanta mas sacando su mano de donde la tenia hace un momento para colocarse sobre Sakura nuevamente besándola en los labios para después separarle las piernas colocándose el entre medio de ellas para disponerse a hacer lo que tanto había anhelado durante mucho tiempo, introduciéndole despacio y con mucha delicadeza su miembro abriéndose paso entre las paredes vaginales de Sakura quien al sentirlo adentrarse en sus ser se abrazo completamente a el sintiendo un poco de dolor, pero Shaoran al toparse con el himen de ella solo empuja mas fuerte rompiéndolo y provocándole un fuerte dolor agudo a la joven quien derrama unas cuantas lagrimas por tremendo dolor, el al darse cuenta de esto comienza a moverse de nuevo dentro de ella constantemente para calmarle el dolor y provocarle otra vez el placer que hace un momento estaba sintiendo, logrando así su cometido haciendo que la chica lo vuelva a desear físicamente, siguiendo así su ritmo moviendo sus caderas al contraste de las de el para disfrutar mas aun de sus movimientos, Sakura que estaba totalmente dominada por el placer se abraza a el para besarlo con mas pasión sujetándolo de la nuca y empujándolo mas a ella para adentrarse mas a su boca besándolo salvajemente pareciendo así que se lo quiere comer para después deslizar su boca hacia el cuello de Shaoran besándolo y succionándolo muy fuerte dejándole marcas rojas por todo el cuello mientras que con sus manos le aruña la espalda a Shaoran solo le duele un poco pero no le importa demasiado, si no en cambio le gusta mucho eso que Sakura le corresponda de esa manera, así que el solo le sigue el juego y comienza a penetrarla de un manera mas fuerte sujetándola de la cintura para hacer esto, ella que ya empieza a desesperarse por tanto placer en un momento muerde a Shaoran en el hombro y el ante esto le corresponde besándola en la boca pero al momento de besarla le muerde un poco el labio, eso ya se le había antojado antes pero no lo había hecho por miedo a lastimarla pero viendo las cosas como están se tenia que vengar un poco aunque no la mordió muy fuerte solo un poquito cosa que a ella no le dolió nada.

Shaoran que la seguía penetrando una y otra vez constantemente siente como ya esta a punto de culminar el acto, aferrándose mas a ella aumentando en un momento la velocidad llegando así al clímax total viniéndose dentro de ella y el tanto como ella siente una sensación maravillosa que los inunda completamente que tan solo dura unos segundos pero aun así los deja vibrando totalmente, y al terminar esto el se deja caer sobre Sakura aun dentro de ella, muy cansado por lo que acababan de realizar, para después de que recupero el aliento separarse de ella para acostarse bien en la cama aun agitado por lo sucedido.

Shaoran: Ven Sakura acuéstate aquí conmigo para descansar un poco, debes de estar igual de cansada que yo.

Sakura se sienta en la cama y se acerca a el acostándose a su lado dándole la espalda con su rostro muy serio y pensativo. Shaoran solo se acerca a ella por detrás y la abraza.

Shaoran: Por fin eres mía… mía para siempre.

Sakura que aun se encuentra asimilando lo que paso, de lo que sintió y lo que hizo, si ella no quería hacer eso término entregándosele y correspondiéndole. Pero ante las palabras de Shaoran no pudo evitar el llorar una vez mas en ese día, a lo que el no se dio cuenta por que ya se había dormido de lo relajado que se encontraba, a lo cual Sakura le siguió un momento después por que la venció el cansancio.

Un tiempo mas tarde, Sakura despierta algo adolorida por lo sucedido voltea hacia un lado y no ve a Shaoran lo cual se le hace un poco extraño, pero este entra a la habitación saliendo del baño vistiendo una bata color verde de seda.

Shaoran: Que bueno que despiertas ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sakura: Un poco adolorida.

Shaoran: Supongo que es normal por ser la primera vez que haces esto, si te quieres poner algo ahí a un lado de ti esta una bata.

Sakura voltea hacia un lado y en la mesita que estaba ahí se encuentra una bata rosa también de seda del mismo diseño que la de Shaoran que es abierta del centro y se amarra a la cintura, parecida a las batas de baño pero estas de otra tela y mejor adornadas con diferentes figuras como la de Shaoran tiene varias lunas tejidas y la de Sakura con muchas estrellas también tejidas muy bien.

Sakura: ¿Pero esto ya lo tenias o lo compraste para mi?

Shaoran: Lo compre para ti.

Sakura: ¿Y si no hubiera aceptado hacer esto?

Shaoran: Pues me hubiera desecho de ella así como de las flores, las velas y el collar.

Sakura: ¿El collar?

Shaoran: Si el collar.

Sakura: ¿Cuál collar?

Shaoran se acerca a Sakura quien le dio vergüenza estar sin ropa e inmediatamente se pone la bata, ya que se para frente a ella le extiende la mano en la que tenia una cajita alargada.

Shaoran: Tómala, es para ti.

Sakura que se sorprende por ese inesperado regalo toma la cajita, la abre y ve que se trata de un collar de oro que trae un relicario que al frente tiene las iniciales de ellos dos: **_S&S._**

Al abrirlo aun lado esta la foto de ella y al otro lado esta la de el.

Shaoran: también velo por detrás.

Sakura al escucharlo voltea el relicario y tiene unas palabras inscritas que dice: **_Te amare por siempre._**

Sakura al leer esto se sorprende mucho mas, aunque ya le había dicho que la quería, esto se le hace raro, que se aya tomado la molestia de comprarlo y le aya mandado grabar eso y ¿de donde saco una foto suya? también se le hacia raro que Shaoran fuera tan romántico, primero lo de la habitación decorada, ahora esto y también la bata por que tampoco es cualquier cosa además de que es muy bonita tiene el detalle de que tiene su signo como en las cartas, el cual es la estrella y tenia que admitirlo, cuando hicieron el amor el se porto muy bien con ella, muy delicado y tierno, pero aun así ella no podía olvidar como se dio todo eso y que ella no lo ama.

Sakura: Es muy bonito pero no lo puedo aceptar.

Shaoran: ¿Por qué no?

Sakura: Por que no te amo y esto es muy personal, de amor.

Shaoran: Ya se que no me amas, no lo digas mas que me lo se de memoria y eso no importa yo quiero que lo traigas siempre contigo.

Sakura: Pero me lo verán.

Shaoran: Si lo traes por debajo de la blusa no te lo verán.

Sakura: ¿Y cuando Tomoyo me quiera medir uno de sus trajes?

Shaoran: Pues cuando valla a pasar eso te lo quietas sin que te vea, y si de todos modos lo ve ni modo le dice que somos novios pero que todavía no se lo queremos decir a nadie, que te guarde el secreto.

Sakura: ¿Y si otra persona lo ve como mi hermano o papá?

Shaoran: Solo no dejes que vean las fotos y le dices que te presto una amiga, bueno ya aclarado todo no hay mas pretextos, deja te lo pongo, ah no, te lo pongo después que tomemos un baño, ¿prefieres regadera o jacuzzi?

Sakura: ¿Tienes jacuzzi?

Shaoran: Si pero no es la gran cosa solo caben dos personas, como soy yo solo no lo quise tan grande.

Sakura: Si caben dos personas no es tan chiquito o.oU

Shaoran: ¿Tú crees?

Sakura: Si, yo nunca me eh bañado en un jacuzzi.

Shaoran: Bueno entonces nos bañamos en el jacuzzi.

Sakura: ¿Los dos juntos?

Shaoran: Si los dos solitos y juntitos es más romántico ñ.ñ ¿no crees?

Sakura: Pues si pero me da vergüenza owo

Shaoran: ¿Vergüenza por que? Si ya hemos estado juntos mas íntimamente no lo recuerdas amorcito n.n

Sakura: Por eso me da vergüenza owo

Shaoran: Bueno vamos al baño que nos espera el jacuzzi.

Shaoran sujeta de la mano a Sakura y se la lleva al baño, ya que llegan ahí se encuentra con un baño igual de lujoso como todo el departamento, todo el baño esta tapizado de azulejo de cuadros grandes de color principalmente verde ya que tienen unos adornos negros, tiene la tasa de baño que a un lado de este esta el lava manos que sobre el esta un espejo algo grande que abarca la parte superior del lavabo, a un lado de este en la pared esta un estante que en ese momento se encuentra con la puerta abierta mostrando varios objetos personales de Shaoran como lo son el desodorante, perfume, pasta de dientes, etc. De todo tipo de cosas, al otro lado de la tasa de baño se encuentra la regadera que tiene una puerta corrediza de cristal que por supuesto se ve todo para adentro y a un lado de la regadera se encuentra el jacuzzi que alrededor de este en la pared esta cubierto de espejo, que ah simple vista se ve que no es nada chiquito si no del tamaño normal y por lo tanto el baño de la habitación de Shaoran es bastante grande para tener todo esto.

Shaoran: Bueno a bañarnos.

Shaoran se quieta la bata, la cuelga en donde se cuelgan las toallas y otras cosas (No se como se llama eso para colgar las toallas n.nU) y se mete al jacuzzi con todo y burbujas.

Sakura: ¿A esto le llamas chiquito?

Shaoran: ¿Qué te parece una miniatura?

Sakura: No, al contrario es muy grande.

Shaoran: No tanto, pero ven que esperas metete conmigo.

Sakura: Es que me da vergüenza te digo.

Shaoran: Dale con la vergüenza, si hace rato no se te notaba tanto hasta estabas salvaje conmigo, todavía tengo las marcas de eso, tengo evidencias de que Sakura no es tan buena como dice ñ.ñ

Sakura: Ah cállate no digas eso que me apenas.

Shaoran: Deja ya la vergüenza y vente conmigo si no quieres que salga yo te desvista y te meta a la bañera como un bebe.

Sakura: Ah no para eso mejor me meto yo sola.

Sakura se quieta la bata muy apenada ante la vista tan curiosa de Shaoran que la observa todita de pies a cabeza y se mete rápidamente al jacuzzi.

Sakura: Ah que rico se siente.

Shaoran: Si pero mas rico se siente cuando estas tu aquí conmigo a mi lado.

Sakura solo se queda callada por que no sabe que responder, solo se apena un poco (mmm mas, bueno que no sabe otra cosa ¬.¬ yo estaría feliz en su lugar jejeje quien no ñ.ñ)

Sakura: (Pensando) ay todavía me da mucha vergüenza estar con el tan cerca, esto es tan nuevo y extraño para mi, como también lo que sucedió hace rato, no se que paso ni por que me comporte así, solo se que se sentía muy bien, me gustaba mucho hasta el punto que se me olvido todo y me deje llevar comportándome así.

Shaoran: ¿Y que Sakurita no quieres sentir tan bien como hace un momento?

Sakura: ¿Qué, estas diciendo que lo hagamos otra vez?

Shaoran: No igual que horita, sino solo con nuestras bocas.

Sakura: ¿Qué?

Shaoran: Bueno mejor te lo explico textualmente.

Sakura: No espera.

Shaoran se le acerca sentándose a un lado de ella, pasándole después un brazo por los hombros y poniendo su otra mano en la entrepierna de Sakura, mientras que comienza a lamer y mordisquearle la oreja, el con su mano solo se dedica a acariciar toda esa zona las piernas siguiendo así con todo su cuerpo para hacerla entrar en calor y comienza a funcionar por que ella por su parte siente nuevamente esa sensación que le inunda todo el cuerpo y le hace olvidarse de todo, provocando así que ella igualmente quiera inspeccionar un poco mas el cuerpo de su joven amante volteándose de lado poniéndosele de frente, para después posar sus manos en el pecho de el recorriéndolo con interés y deseo bajando hasta su abdomen y pasando hasta sus piernas las cuales también acaricia, pero por lo cual Shaoran se da cuenta que todavía le da vergüenza tocar su parte masculina, así que le da una ayudadita sujetándole el una mano para colocarla sobre su miembro, ante esto Sakura se sorprende un poco pero se le olvida rápido producto del placer y comienza a masajeárselo provocándole mucho placer, este por su parte no se queda atrás y la besa introduciéndole la lengua al interior de la boca de la joven para explorarla un poco ahí, un tiempo que Sakura se mantiene haciendo esto Shaoran la detiene diciéndole.

Shaoran: Levántate un poco y siéntate aquí en la orilla.

Sakura lo obedece saliendo del jacuzzi sentándose en la orilla de este colgando los pies sobre el agua, ya que hace esto Shaoran se le acerca por dentro del jacussi le abre las piernas y la sorprende posando sus labios en su vagina para comenzar a lamerla constantemente haciendo con esto que ella se estremezca de placer curvando su espalda hacia atrás recargándose en el piso que rodeaba al jacuzzi, el que seguía con su labor le introducía lo mas que podía la lengua a su interior para provocarle el mayor placer posible mientras que con sus manos le acariciaba los muslos, ella por su parte solo sentía tan tremendo placer que ya comenzaba a sentir como unos espasmos se hacían presentes seguidos de una explosión tremenda de placer que la consumió completamente temblando así con sus piernas alrededor de la cabeza de Shaoran, el al darse cuenta de esto y que el efecto principal ya había pasado sujeta de la cintura a Sakura atrayéndola hacia el dentro del jacussi de nuevo abrazándola junto a el.

Shaoran: ¿Te gusto?

Sakura que ya se había descargado, ya se encontraba un poco consiente que solo atiende a asentir con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Shaoran: Ahora me toca disfrutar a mí y trabajar a ti.

Sakura: ¿Yo, como?

Shaoran: también con tu boca.

Sakura al escucharlo ya se estaba haciendo una idea del como lo complacería ella, pero ni modo ahora era su turno, el ya había hecho su parte. El que no pierde el tiempo se levanta para sentarse en la orilla del jacuzzi como hace un momento lo hizo ella.

Shaoran: Ven acércate Sakurita.

Esto lo dice moviendo su dedo señalándole que se acerque, con la cara de pícaro, sonrisa y mirada lujuriosa, Sakura por su parte le obedece acercándose a el por dentro del jacuzzi colocándose frente a el.

Sakura: ¿Ahora que hago?

Shaoran: Sostenlo con tu mano como hace un momento y después chupalo con tu boca y lengua como si se tratase de una paleta que estas disfrutando placidamente.

Sakura: ¿En serio tengo que hacer eso?

Shaoran: así es, así como yo te lo hice horita.

Sakura con mucha vergüenza toma con su mano el miembro de Shaoran y acerca muy despacio su cara a el hasta llegarlo a tocar con su boca, al contacto Sakura cierra sus ojos y comienza a lamerlo y besarlo por todo alrededor sujetándolo todavía con su mano, Shaoran por su parte le esta gustando mucho el contacto del la boca de ella con su miembro pero le tiene que ayudar un poco para que lo haga mejor, así que pone su mano sobre la de ella y la sube y baja constantemente para que Sakura entienda como hacerlo y ya que agarra el ritmo quita su mano de sobre la de ella.

Shaoran: también metelo a tu boca lo mas que puedas, lo mas profundo se siente mejor, mientras que sigues moviendo tu mano (mmm como sabe eso, si nunca lo ah hecho, ah que Shaoran sábelo todo ô.ô)

Sakura le hace caso e introduce el miembro de Shaoran a su boca lo mas que puede succionándolo en el trayecto, mientras que mueve su mano de arriba abajo, el que se encuentra enteramente extasiado por esto pone sus manos en la cabeza de Sakura comenzando a jugar con su cabello, mientras que ella sigue con lo suyo esforzándose mucho que ya comenzaba a cansarse, pero en ese momento el no resiste mas ese contacto tan placentero viniéndose en la boca de la joven que al sentirlo se retira inmediatamente siendo bañada por esto con el semen de el en la cara y el pecho, ya que recupero el aliento un poco observa a Sakura y se le hace chistosa bañada de semen sonriendo un poco por esa visión.

Shaoran: Te vez muy chistosa así.

Sakura: Si quien te manda a hacer esto encima de mi.

Al decir esto se enjuaga con el agua del jacuzzi la cara.

Shaoran: Ah me gusto mucho, estuviste muy bien para ser la primera vez que lo hacías, ¿no serás una fenómeno que naciste ya sabiendo hacer esto?

Sakura: Pues entonces tú también por que me dijiste que conmigo era la primera vez que lo hacías y tú ya sabias todito, además que esto que hice tú me dijiste como hacerlo.

Shaoran: Si pero yo me informo viendo cosas.

Sakura: ¿Qué cosas?

Shaoran: Viendo ciertas películas informativas.

Sakura: ¿Viste películas para adultos?

Shaoran: Pues si.

Sakura: Con razón eres tan cochino y depravado.

Shaoran: Si pero tu lo eres naturalita por que no has visto nada y lo haces muy bien, además que eres muy salvaje y me lastimas, pareces una gata aruñandome y mordiéndome por eso te diré la gata salvaje jejejeje ñ.ñ

Sakura: Cállate no me digas así ò.ó

Shaoran: jejejeje ñ.ñ es una broma.

Sakura: Pues no me gustan tus bromas ¬.¬

Shaoran: Ya, ya no te enojes, ¿me perdonas?

Shaoran se acerca a ella, la abraza y le hace ojitos como de borrego a punto de matar.

Sakura: Solo por que me das lastima.

Shaoran: Ah te doy lastima ò.ó

Sakura: Ah verdad que no te gusta.

Shaoran: ¬.¬ mmmm

Y así el par de jovencitos siguen su baño tranquilamente hasta que terminan saliendo del jacuzzi y del baño vistiendo ahora las batas de baño.

Shaoran: ¿Ahora no te dio hambre?

Sakura: Si un poco.

Shaoran: Que bueno por que yo muero de hambre y quiero ir a comer, vamos al comedor.

Sakura: ¿Y tu vas a servir?

Shaoran: No, Wei lo ara.

Sakura: Ah pues entonces déjame vestirme.

Shaoran: así quédate con Wei no hay problema ya te lo dije.

Sakura: Pero de todas formas a mi me da vergüenza.

Shaoran: Bueno a ti todo te da vergüenza.

Sakura: Pues todo con lo que respecta a esto si.

Shaoran: Esta bien vistámonos.

Ya que se terminaron de vestir, Sakura con su uniforme y Shaoran con otra ropa de el.

Shaoran: Ahora si deja te pongo el collar.

Shaoran toma el collar se lo pone y Sakura se lo esconde debajo de la blusa, ya listos los dos se van al comedor y ahí Wei les sirve la cena por que ya era de noche, una vez que terminaron de comer, Sakura observa a Shaoran y se da cuenta que se le notan demasiado las marcas que ella le había hecho y esto le preocupa un poco.

Sakura: Oye Shaoran ¿esas marcas que te hice nadie supondría que hiciste algo de eso que hicimos si te las ven?

Shaoran: No se, tal vez si, tal vez no, depende de que la persona sepa sobre estas cosas, pero para no arriesgarme y me anden haciendo preguntas molestas sobre esto, me las cubriré poniéndome una camisa de cuello alto que las tapa, creo que por ahí tengo alguna de color negro, para ponerme debajo del uniforme, hasta que desaparezcan.

Sakura: Ah que bueno, así no hay problema.

Shaoran: Si quien te manda a ser una salvajita succiona cuellos y muerde hombros, aruña espaldas jejejeje eh eres mi gatita salvaje

Sakura: ¬.¬ ahí estas otra vez, pero a ti quien te manda a obligarme a esto eh, si no yo nunca te hubiera hecho eso, así que no te quejes, tu te lo buscaste solito ump

Shaoran: Calma que en ningún momento dije que no me gustara, si no en cambio me fascina que lo hagas, hazlo cuando quieras que no me molesta, mientras me correspondas así por mi esta bien, además no te enojes por que te diga eso, ¿apoco no es lindo tu apoco aquí entre nosotros eh, eres mi linda gatita salvaje ñ.ñ

Sakura: umm igual no me convence, pero cambiando de tema, ¿Qué hora es?

Shaoran: Las 9:00

Sakura: Ya es muy tarde, tengo que regresar a mi casa.

Shaoran: Esta bien yo te acompañare, ¿nos vamos en caminando o en coche?

Sakura: Mejor caminando, mi casa no esta muy lejos de aquí.

Los dos se ponen de pie, salen del departamento de Shaoran y se encaminan con rumbo a la casa de Sakura, mientras que van caminando van muy callados por que no tenían mucho de que hablar según Sakura, por que lo que es Shaoran va muy pensativo con respecto a todo lo que a pasado, pero ya que van por la misma cuadra de la casa de Sakura, Shaoran divisa saliendo de la casa de ella a Yukito pensando que ahora era la oportunidad de desquitarse de el, y que mejor que viéndolo a el con Sakura.

Shaoran: (Pensando) Que bien, mejor oportunidad no pude tener, que nos vea juntos para que de una vez se entere que es mía y no se atreva a cercarse a ella.

Shaoran voltea para todos lados cerciorándose de que no aya mas personas en la cuadra ni cerca de ahí, detiene entonces a Sakura empujándola contra la pared y el pegándose demasiado a ella.

Shaoran: Ahí viene Yukito.

Sakura con tan solo oír su nombre voltea de prisa y lo ve acercándose.

Sakura: ¿Pero que haces? No te me acerques así que nos va a ver.

Shaoran: Precisamente eso es lo que quiero que nos vea juntos y no solo así, besándonos y yo propasándome contigo para que se entere de que eres mía y no intente acercarse a ti.

Sakura al oírlo abre desmesuradamente los ojos de la sorpresa por lo que Shaoran pretendía hacer, que Yukito los vea juntos haciendo indecencias en la calle.

Sakura: Pero te has vuelto loco, el se lo dirá a todos y yo como voy a quedar como una cualquiera, que vergüenza.

Shaoran: El no se lo dirá a nadie, es muy reservado para eso, solo intentara persuadirte de que dejes de hacer esto y cuando lo intente horita quiero que le digas que te deje en paz y que no se meta en tu vida.

Sakura: Pero yo no puedo hacer eso.

Shaoran: Lo aras, ya sabes las consecuencias de lo contrario, tal vez a Yukito no pueda hacerle mucho por que también es Yue, pero a los demás si puedo, así que sígueme la corriente que ya viene.

Shaoran comienza a besar a Sakura en la boca descontroladamente haciendo el beso lo mas pasional posible para que lo note no tan inocente Yukito, mientras que con su mano levanta la pierna de ella poniéndola a la altura de su cintura pegada a su cuerpo, y el con su mano comienza a recorrer la pierna de Sakura hasta llegar a la falda para levantarla un poco haciendo que se le vea una parte de su cuerpo descubierta y parte de su pantaleta a la vez que el toca los glúteos de la joven. A lo que Yukito pudo ver perfectamente por que ya había llegado hasta ahí parándose frente a ellos contemplando la escena estupefacto de la impresión.

**_Continuara… _**

**_Notas de la autora: _**jojojo como pudieron leer ya se dieron cuenta que en este capitulo ya paso lo que tanto Shaoran deceso, pero no vallan a ser tan duros conmigo, supongo que para muchos esto se ve un poco raro por que ellos aun son muy niños, pero que igual hay muchas otras cosas que no le gustan a uno y ahí están, pero aunque sena muy niños si se puede que ocurra esto, ya ven que se han visto los casos en que niñas ya son madres, pero igual esto es un fic y no es la vida real y aquí todo lo que uno quiera puede pasar, así que esto me gusto a mi, no se si a ustedes también, así que si les gusto avísenme y si no pues también pero no sean muy malos conmigo que también tengo mi corazoncito, bueno y pues esta vez no será la única en que hagan esto, habrá mas veces jejeje, este es un fic lemon por si no lo habían notado jejeje supongo que si, aunque también tiene su lado romántico y la parte del drama, pobre Shao no lo quiere Sakura y el sufrirá por esto, pobechito, pero bueno, espero y que continúen leyendo mi fic y que les siga agradando, ojojojo ¿Qué pensara Yukito de todo esto? Jejeje y lo que piense da igual de todos modos nuestros protagonistas no le aran mucho caso que digamos, ¿no se nota que Yukito me cae gordo? Ah pues si me caí pero muy mal, me desespera que siempre sale de idiota ahí riéndose por todos lados, pero bueno eso opino yo así como a mi me cae mal ah de haber mucha gente a la que le guste, pero bueno así es la vida y haber que mas sucede que esta parejita jejejeje nos vemos en el próximo capitulo bye ñ.ñ ahora yo los dejo con los avances del próximo capi.

Ah pero antes quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic a los que me dejaron reviews que son:

**_adri li - Neko chan - Shaokun - _****_serenity-princess_****_ - _****_lokurashiphop_****_ - _****_lifestream aerith_****_-_**

Gracias a todos ñ.ñ

**_Avances del próximo capitulo_**:

**_Sakura: Pero estas loco, Touya no lo permitirá._**

**_Shaoran: Tu padre es el que manda, convenciéndolo a el no hay problema._**

**_Sakura: ¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que me haces hacer? Principalmente estar mintiéndole a todo mundo a cada rato._**

_**Shaoran: Si me doy cuenta, pero no importa todo sea por nosotros.**_

**_Sakura: Dirás solo por ti._**

Oooohhhh que será lo que quiere ahora Shaoran, quien sabe, eso y mas en la siguiente edición de **_Por temor a perderte_** jejeje así que no se la pierdan, yo me despido ahora si, bye, hasta siempre ñ.ñ chao.


	4. Chapter 4 Presa del deseo

**Por temor a perderte**.

_Por: Ai-chan4_

**Capitulo 4. Presa del deseo. **

Cuando llego hasta donde se encontraba la pareja no lo pudo creer al darse cuenta que quien se trataba el par de jovencitos, ni mas ni menos que Sakura y Shaoran en una escena no muy de su edad y al quedarse ahí parado no pudo mas que contemplar a los dos niños besarse y Shaoran recorrer todo el cuerpo de Sakura con sus manos, hasta que no resiste mas e interviene interrumpiéndolos.

Yukito: Sakura!

Aunque Sakura y Shaoran ya sabían que Yukito esta ahí viéndolos fingieron el no haberse dado cuenta de eso, sorprendiéndose al momento que se vieron descubiertos por Yukito.

Sakura: ¿Yukito que haces aquí?

Yukito: Venia de tu casa, pero el asunto aquí es ¿Qué haces ustedes dos aquí a esta hora y haciendo esas cosas en la calle?

Shaoran: ¿Qué acaso no te lo imaginas o te lo tengo que explicar?

Sakura: Es que Shaoran y yo somos novios y nos queremos.

Yukito: Si de eso no digo nada, pero no esta bien que anden haciendo eso y menos en la calle.

Shaoran: No si esto no lo hacemos muy a menudo en la calle, para eso esta mejor mi casa y ahí nadie nos interrumpe, es solo que no resistí al ver a Sakura el besarla y tu sabes que mas.

Yukito: Pero ustedes son muy chicos para hacer eso, no esta bien.

Sakura: Ya Yukito déjanos en paz, no te metas en nuestra vida que nosotros no nos metemos en la tuya, vamonos Shaoran.

Sakura al decir esto sigue su camino hasta su casa y Shaoran la sigue no sin antes lanzarle una mirada amenazadora a Yukito que al verlos alejarse este sigue su camino retirándose del lugar muy confundido. Mientras que Sakura al ya no verlo se pone a llorar desconsoladamente.

Shaoran: Otra vez llorando, ¿no te dije que no te quería ver llorar mas y menos por el?

Sakura: Es que no lo puedo evitar, que vergüenza el nos vio juntos y aparte lo trate mal.

Shaoran: Y estuviste perfecta.

Sakura: Perfecta para ti no para mi.

Shaoran: Mejor dejémoslo así y para ya de llorar por que ya tienes que entrar a tu casa y se darán cuenta que estuviste llorando.

Sakura al oírlo trata de calmarse un poco limpiándose las lagrimas para que no se viera que estuvo llorando.

Shaoran: Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, llegas temprano que no quiero que te castiguen y si Yukito te dice algo ignóralo, que duermas bien y sueñes conmigo.

Al terminar de decir esto le da un suave beso en los labios retirándose unos segundos después de ella para que se fuera a su casa, ya que ella entro a su casa, el se retira a la suya.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura nuevamente llega tarde a clases y por lo tanto nuevamente fue castigada. Mientras que a la hora de receso todos los alumnos salieron del salón menos Shaoran y Sakura quien se volvió a quedar a esperar a Shaoran, como el ya le había dicho antes en una oportunidad que tubo de hablarle, para lo cual le dijo otro pretexto a Tomoyo para no salir con ella.

Shaoran: Nosotros vamos a ir a la azotea ya que en el patio están todos nuestros compañeros, a la azotea casi no va nadie.

Sakura: Ahora en la mañana que me levante tenia la esperanza de que todo esto hubiera sido un sueño, pero no, cuando llegue aquí y te vi me di cuenta de que no fue un sueño.

Shaoran: Oh que lastima por ti pero esto es todo un placer para mi linda Sakura ;)

Shaoran toma una bolsa grande de plástico que había traído con el, toma a Sakura de la mano y se van los dos juntos a la azotea. Ya ahí de la bolsa Shaoran saca una manta la cual extiende en el suelo para después poner la bolsa sobre esta y se sienta sobre la manta, Sakura al verlo también hace lo mismo sentándose frente a el.

Sakura: ¿Y que traes en esa bolsa?

Shaoran: Nuestra comida que yo mismo prepare especialmente para ti.

Sakura: ¿Tú me preparaste una comida?

Shaoran: así es.

Shaoran saca de la bolsa dos cajas con separadores (De esas que utilizan los japoneses para llevar la comida) que trae distintas comidas en cada parte, a lo que Sakura se sorprende un poco por que se ve muy deliciosa y complicada de hacer.

Sakura: ¿En serio tú hiciste esto?

Shaoran: Si es en serio, pero pruébalo a ver como te parece.

Sakura lo prueba y se emociona por lo bueno que esta.

Sakura: Esta delicioso, eres muy buen cocinero, gracias por tener este detalle conmigo. n.n

Shaoran: No tienes por que darme las gracias esto lo hago con gusto y solo quiero que te sientas bien conmigo tanto como yo lo estoy a tu lado, ah también te quería dar esto.

Shaoran saca de la bolsa una rosa y se la da a Sakura.

Shaoran: Ten es para ti, solo te doy una por que muchas seria muy llamativo y mas difícil de explicar por que te las di, así que solo te doy una, igual pensé que te gustaría.

Sakura: Y es muy bonita, me gusta mucho ¿pero que diré cuando me la vean?

Shaoran: Pues diles que yo te la di como amigo y si se imaginan otra cosa igual después les diremos solo que somos novios, y a tu papa y hermano les dices que te la dio Tomoyo si te preguntan.

Sakura: Esta bien ¿pero por que me haces tantos detalles?

Shaoran: Ya te lo había dicho, por que te quiero y quiero que te sientas mejor conmigo y hasta que te enamores de mi.

Sakura: Lo último no creo que llegue a pasar.

Shaoran: Eso no lo digas todavía, pero vamos a comer que se nos acaba el tiempo.

Los dos jóvenes se ponen a comer sus alimentos tranquilamente en silencio y una vez que acabaron Shaoran recoge las cajas y demás cosas que utilizaron.

Sakura: Ay ahora me dio un poco de sueño.

Shaoran: ¿Por qué, no dormiste bien?

Sakura: No, estuve pensando mucho en lo que paso, eso no es muy fácil de olvidar, todavía al acordarme me da vergüenza.

Shaoran: así esta bien, yo no quiero que lo olvides sino que me recuerdes siempre, por eso que hicimos y seguiremos haciendo nunca podrás olvidarme, pero yo no quiero tan solo eso, como te dije quiero que te enamores de mi.

Sakura: No creo que con seguir haciendo eso me enamore de ti.

Shaoran: No haciendo eso, pero si estando a mi lado y yo queriéndote, ven acuéstate aqui, recarga tu cabeza en mis piernas para que descanses un poco y no tengas tanto sueño en lo que resta de clases.

Sakura le hace caso y se acuesta recargando su cabeza en el regazo de Shaoran el cual al tenerla ahí comienza a acariciarle la cabeza y juguetear con su cabello, Sakura quien se estaba durmiendo lo hace más fácil con las caricias quedando en un momento profundamente dormida. Pasando unos diez minutos Sakura despierta rápidamente pensando que se le hacia tarde.

Shaoran: Calma que solo te dormiste un momento todavía faltan como diez minutos para entrar a clases. Te veías como un ángel durmiendo.

Sakura: oh yo pensé que había dormido más.

Shaoran: Bueno ya que despertaste por que no jugamos poquito.

Sakura: o.o eh

Shaoran la toma de sorpresa sujetándola de los hombros jalándola hacia atrás para ponerla entre sus brazos a la altura de su pecho como si fuera un bebe para después besarla en la boca como ya varias veces anteriores lo a hecho metiendo su lengua en el proceso saboreando la de Sakura que jugueteaba un poco con la de el, a su vez Sakura se sujeta del cuello de Shaoran para no caerse en un descuido del que el pudiera tener al pensar de Sakura. Shaoran quien ya tenia ansias de tocar nuevamente el cuerpo delicado de esa bella joven, no se resiste mas comenzando a inspeccionarlo, empezando primeramente con su pecho levantándole la blusa un poco y tocando así los senos de la chica rodeándolos con su mano y delineando su contorno con los dedos para después apretarlos ligeramente para proporcionarle solo placer y no dolor alguno, e inmediatamente después se apodera de un pezón para apretarlo y jalarlo un poco para ponerlo completamente duro cumpliendo rápidamente con su cometido, para seguir así su recorrido hasta llegar a posar sus manos por debajo de la falda entre medio de las piernas de la joven y ella quien logro safarse un poco del apasionado beso del chico solo para tomar un poco de aire por que el no se lo había permitido por tremendo beso tan posesivo y ya comenzaba a faltarle el oxigeno.

Sakura: No ahí no, si haces eso no lo resistiré y aquí no se puede hacer eso.

Shaoran: Bien, así me gusta que no te puedas resistir a mi y por lo otro no te preocupes después te recompenso como se debe, mientras déjame tocarte.

Shaoran sigue con su tacto y toca lo mas sensible de le chica por enzima de la pantaleta por lo cual Sakura comienza a excitarse e inquietarse por eso, el que sigue tocando esa zona ahora mete su mano por debajo de la pantaleta y sigue acariciando su feminidad provocando que ella desee algo mas para saciar su excitación.

Shaoran: ¿Quieres que te penetre con mis dedos, lo deseas?

Sakura que mantenía los ojos serrados sintiendo las caricias de su joven amante.

Sakura: Si hazlo.

Shaoran: ¿Cómo que tanto lo deseas?

Sakura: Mucho.

Shaoran: Bueno lo are, tus deseos son ordenes para mi tratándose de esto y que te quiera.

Shaoran no tarda mas y penetra con uno de sus dedos, la vagina de la chica, mientras que ella por la excitación mueve sus caderas constantemente, y el solo la contempla como se encuentra ella entre sus brazos, temblando de pasión por el y esto le agrada demasiado provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras que continua moviendo su dedo dentro de ella, hasta que por fin suena el timbre del final del receso.

Shaoran: Oh creo que por el momento tenemos que parar que ya tenemos que regresar al salón, luego sigo complaciéndote hasta que quedes satisfecha.

Sakura: Ya vez te dije que no hicieras eso ahora me dejaste con…

Pero no termina de decir la frase por que se da cuenta de lo que iba a decir y le da vergüenza.

Shaoran: Pero no te detengas termina de decir que te quedaste con ganas de que siguiera, si se te nota en la mirada y en el cuerpo, todavía estas temblando de pasión por mi.

Sakura: ¿Acaso eso se nota?

Shaoran: Ahora que te conozco como eres en eso, yo si te lo noto los demás no creo, así que no te preocupes que solo yo conozco tus secretos.

Sakura: Pero a ti se te nota mas, mira.

Sakura le apunta a Shaoran bajo su cintura y el se ve al instante.

Shaoran: Ah si por desgracia esto es más notorio en los hombres, pero en frente de ti no me preocupa ponerme así, tú ya sabes que muero de deseo por ti.

Sakura: ¿Pero como le vamos a hacer? si nos vamos así te van a notar eso

Shaoran: Solo espero un momento y se tranquiliza, esperame tantito.

Ya que se esperaron un momento a que se solucionara el problema de Shaoran, los dos se fueron a su salón, ya que llegaron ahí, Sakura fue hasta su pupitre a sentarse trayendo la rosa consigo y al hacer esto Tomoyo la ve rápidamente.

Tomoyo: ¿Otra vez estabas con Shaoran? Ya se me hace raro que andes tanto con el ¿y esa rosa?

Sakura: Me la dio Shaoran por que soy su mejor amiga.

Tomoyo: ¿Solo por eso?

Sakura: Si.

Tomoyo: No creo, esto es muy sospechoso que se me hace que te quiere conquistar.

Sakura: Que cosas dices Tomoyo, si el es solo mi amigo (Pensando) Si supiera lo que esta pasando realmente v.v

Tomoyo: ah no pero esto lo tengo que filmar todo.

Tomoyo saca su cámara de su pupitre y comienza a filmar a Sakura con todo y la flor y después a Shaoran quien la ve muy serio.

Tomoyo: Y aquí esta el susodicho que le regala su primera flor a mi Sakurita.

Shaoran: ¬.¬ (Pensando) y esta con lo mismo de metichota aquí enzima de uno y dale también con eso de que es su Sakurita, pero cuando se entere que ahora es mi Sakurita xD jejeje

Ya que comienzan las clases Shaoran le escribe una nota a Sakura la cual se la pasa sin que nadie se de cuenta y ella al leerla ve que dice: A la hora de salida te desases de Tomoyo que yo te acompañare hasta tu casa.

Sakura ya que la lee la rompe en pedacitos y guarda los restos dentro de su pupitre.

Ya a la hora de salida, Sakura le dice a Tomoyo otro pretexto ya uno de los tantos que se esta inventando por culpa de Shaoran, para así poder irse sola con el, Ya que van caminando con rumbo a su casa.

Shaoran: Quiero que me invites a comer a tu casa.

Sakura: Pero tu no te llevas bien con Touya y de seguro Yukito estará ahí.

Shaoran: Por eso quiero ir y no solo eso, quiero que convenzas a tu papá para que yo me quede a dormir toda una semana en tu casa con el pretexto de que yo me quedare solo por que mi mayordomo se ira a cuidar a un familiar que tiene enfermo y que a ti no te gustaría que yo me quedara solo y has todo lo posible por yo quedarme en tu habitación.

Sakura: Pero estas loco, Touya no lo permitirá.

Shaoran: Tu papá es el que manda, convenciéndolo a el no hay problema, yo solo evado las agresiones de tu hermano, y es que no te puedo dejar sola ahí sabiendo que ese tonto se la lleva ahí metido todos los días, y quiero que hagas todo lo posible por convencer a tu padre, que yo estaré ahí y me daré cuenta.

Sakura: ¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que me haces hacer? Principalmente estarle mintiendo a todo mundo a cada rato.

Shaoran: Si me doy cuenta pero no importa todo sea por nosotros.

Sakura: Dirás solo por ti.

Shaoran: Ahora lo vez así por que no me quieres pero cuando lo hagas ya veras todo diferente.

Sakura: Como ya te lo dije eso no pasara así que no te hagas muchas ilusiones.

Shaoran: Eso ya lo veremos.

Al llegar a la casa de Sakura los dos entran y el padre de ella ya se encontraba ahí preparando la comida.

Shaoran: Hola papá, traje a comer a un amigo, a Shaoran ya lo conoces.

Fujitaka: Si, buenas tardes Shaoran.

Shaoran: igualmente señor.

Fujitaka: Siéntense a la mesa que no tardo mucho en servir y Touya tampoco tarda mucho en llegar.

Sakura: (Pensando) Mejor se lo digo ahora aprovechando que no esta mi hermano (Diciéndole) Oye papá te quería pedir un favor.

Fujitaka: Dime hija ¿Cuál favor?

Sakura: Es que Shaoran solo vive con su mayordomo el cual lo cuida y pues el se ira una semana a cuidar un pariente suyo que esta enfermo y pues Shaoran se quedaría solo y eso no me gustaría, ya vez que uno que esta chico no puede vivir solo es muy peligroso yo me preocuparía mucho y Shaoran es mi mejor amigo y yo pensé en que si en ese tiempo el se puede quedar con nosotros.

Fujitaka: Pues viéndolo así hija tienes razón no lo podemos dejar solo, esta bien se puede quedar con nosotros, pero Yukito creo que también se iba a quedar por que tiene una tarea que hacer con Touya.

Sakura: Pues se puede quedar en mi habitación conmigo, de todas maneras que yo le tengo mucha confianza.

Fujitaka: Esta bien que se quede en tu habitación (Que fácil de convencer, que acaso no cuida bien a su hija ¬.¬U)

Shaoran: Muchas gracias señor pero yo no quiero causar molestias

Fujitaka: No es ninguna molestia, si eres tan amigo de Sakura y te quiere tanto para mi es un gusto recibirte.

Shaoran: Pues entonces gracia por todo.

Sakura: Pero ya que comamos tienes que ir por algo de ropa que necesitaras.

Shaoran: Si yo iré por mis cosas.

Sakura: Pero papá hay una cosa, a Touya no le cae muy bien Shaoran y no creo que quiera que se quede.

Fujitaka: No te preocupes hija yo lo convenzo.

Sakura: Esta bien.

Fujitaka: Pero siéntense que ya serviré.

Sakura y Shaoran obedecen, se sientan a la mesa y al sentarse Sakura deja la flor en la mesa a un lado de su mano, pero ya que se sentaron, llega Touya acompañado de Yukito que los dos al ver a Shaoran ahí se sorprenden y Touya pasa rápidamente a enojarse y Yukito solo se queda serio observándolos.

Touya: ¿Tu que haces aquí enano? ¬.¬

Sakura: Hermano no le digas así.

Shaoran: Sakura me invito a comer ¬.¬#

Touya: ¿Y quien te dijo que lo invitaras monstruo? ¬.¬

Sakura: también es mi casa, puedo invitar a quien yo quiera y mas a mis amigos y no me digas monstruo ò.ó

Fujitaka: Que bueno que llegaste Touya ya siéntense que ya voy a servir.

Los dos se sientan y Fujitaka comienza a servir todos los platos, pero Touya al ver a enfrente de Sakura se da cuenta de la rosa.

Touya: ¿Y esa flor?

Sakura: Me la dio Sha… Tomoyo o.oU

Pero para Touya no paso desapercibido el error de Sakura y pudo notar que iba a decir Shaoran.

Touya: ¿Y por que te la iba a dar Tomoyo?

Sakura: Nomás por que soy su amiga

Touya: No te creo, hace un momento ibas a decir el nombre de ese mocoso

Shaoran: No me digas mocoso y ya deja en paz a Sakura, ¿que acaso no le crees lo que dice, ella no dice mentiras.

Touya: Si ya se que no dice mentiras, pero al que no le tengo confianza es a ti, lo puede estar haciendo para cubrirte, si ya se lo ingenua que es.

Sakura: Lo que digo es cierto, solo me equivoque por que me acorde del nombre de Shaoran, solo eso, ¿Qué acaso no me puedo equivocar?

Touya: Pues no te creo.

Fujitaka: Ya Touya deja a tu hermana, no la molestes tanto así.

Touya: Mmmm igual no me convencen ¬.¬

Ya que están todos comiendo.

Fujitaka: Ah Touya no te había dicho pero Shaoran se quedara a dormir con nosotros una semana por que en su casa no habrá nadie que lo cuide.

Touya: ¿Qué estas loco? Este chiquillo no se puede quedar aquí, que se cuide solo ultimadamente ¬.¬

Fujitaka: Eso no es posible ya lo sabes, además que es muy amigo de Sakura y ella quiere ayudarlo.

Touya: Pues no, no quiero que se quede ese mocoso es un farsante, yo lo se, con su carita de mosquito muerto que no rompe ni un plato no me convence, yo se que se trae algo entre manos.

Fujitaka: Cállate Touya no le llames así, y lo que dices solo son tonterías tuyas.

Touya: además ¿Dónde se quedara? Yukito se quedara conmigo en mi habitación.

Fujitaka: En la habitación de Sakura.

Touya: ¿Qué? Eso menos lo permitiré.

Fujitaka: Silencio Touya, Shaoran se quedara con nosotros ya esta decidido.

Ante esto Touya se queda callado con cara de pocos amigos viendo muy feo a Shaoran y Yukito solo se le queda serio imaginando del verdadero motivo de todo esto.

Yukito: (Pensando) Ya me imagino por que se quedara aquí, pero no le puedo decir a Touya lo que vi por que armaría un escándalo y seria capaz de matarlo y a su papá tampoco, no lo creería que Sakura sea capaz de hacer algo así, yo si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos tampoco lo creería si me lo dijeran.

Shaoran: (Pensando) Que bien todo se esta dando a como quiero, solo tengo que hacer ver a ese tonto que Sakura es mía para que no se atreva a acercarse a ella, el que será una molestia será el otro ¬.¬

Ya que terminaron de comer.

Shaoran: Yo iré por mis cosas a mi casa, volveré pronto y no quiero que ni te le acerques ni que le hables a Yukito mientras no estoy.

Sakura: Si ya se.

Shaoran se va y cuando lo hace Yukito se le acerca a Sakura para hablar con ella.

Yukito: Sakura, ¿Por qué haces esas cosas con Shaoran y aparte mientes para eso?

Sakura: ¿De que hablas? Yo no le miento a nadie.

Yukito: Por favor Sakura no sigas con eso después te arrepentirás.

Sakura: Ya déjame en paz Yukito.

Sakura se retira a Su habitación en busca de Kero.

Sakura: Kero

Kero: Hola Sakura por fin te acuerdas de mí

Sakura: Eso no es cierto hace un momento te acabo de traer comida.

Kero: Pues eso si.

Sakura: Oye Kero por que no mejor te vas a la casa de Tomoyo toda una semana, ya le llame y me dijo que tenia muchos postres para ti, además también varios juegos de video nuevos.

Kero: En serio XD

Sakura: Si así sirve que te relajas toda una semana aya, además de que aya puedes estar más a gusto por que la casa es más grande, más bonita y hay menos gente que te moleste.

Kero: Si es cierto, en este momento me iré a estrenas lo juegos y comerme los dulces, postres y videojuegos aya voy XD

Sakura: n.nU

Y así Kero se fue volando a la casa de Tomoyo. Media hora más tarde.

Sakura: Menos mal que Tomoyo tenia todo eso por que si no hubiera batallado mucho para que se fuera, ah Shaoran como me ocasionas problemas, supongo que esta noche volverá a pasar (Sonrojada) ah que pena, pero se siente muy bien y a decir verdad por culpa de lo que Shaoran me hizo en la escuela eh andado muy ansiosa desde entonces, no entiendo nada, si yo no lo quiero hacer ¿por que tengo tantas ganas de hacerlo? Mi mente me dice que no, pero mi cuerpo si quiere, ah tonto Shaoran todo esto es tu culpa.

Shaoran: ¿Qué es mi culpa?

Sakura se asusta al escucharlo y voltea para verlo que va entrando por la puerta cargando una maleta.

Sakura: ¿Cómo entraste?

Shaoran: Tu papá me abrió y me dijo que estabas aquí que le pasara, pero por poco y no llego por las miradas matadoras que me aventaba tu hermano y mas se puso histérico cuando me vio entrar aquí.

Sakura: Ah pues si quieres pon tus cosas en mi closet, puedes colgar ropa ahí que tengo algo de espacio y ya desocupe un cajón que hay dentro del closet para ti, el sepillo de dientes y lo demás del baño los puedes poner ahí dentro en una repisa que hay ahí.

Shaoran: Ah si esta bien gracias Sakurita, pero dime ¿de que tengo la culpa?

Sakura: Pues de todo, de que me aya vuelto una mentirosa y de que me ocasiones tantos problemas con mi hermano, Yukito, con batallar para que te quedes aquí.

Shaoran: ¿Qué batallaste para correr al muñeco de felpa?

Sakura: No por suerte que Tomoyo tenia dulces y videojuegos nuevos, pero que molestia tener que hacer todo eso.

Shaoran: ¿Y es de todo lo que tengo la culpa?

Sakura: Si

Shaoran: ¿No hay algo más por ahí?

Sakura: ¿Qué acaso me escuchaste cuando hablaba sola?

Shaoran: No, ¿pero acaso hay algo de lo que no me dijiste?

Sakura al recordar de que se trata lo que no le dijo se sonroja demasiado haciéndoselo notar a Shaoran.

Shaoran: Si, si lo hay, tu sola te delataste con tu sonrojo, te exijo que me lo digas.

Sakura: No quiero.

Shaoran: Anda dímelo si no te castigare dándote unas nalgadas.

Sakura: ¿Acaso serias capas de pegarme?

Shaoran: No solo te lo dije para ver si te asustabas y me lo decías.

Sakura: Pues no lo are, no te lo diré por más que insistas.

Shaoran: ¿Ah no me lo dirás?

Shaoran se acerca a Sakura quien estaba sentada en su cama, se arrodilla frente a ella y le toma la cara poniendo sus dos manos a los costados de su rostro, acercando sus labios a los de ella dándole pequeños besos sobre su boca.

Shaoran: ¿Ni aunque te bese mucho?

Sakura: (Aun sonrojada) No tampoco.

Shaoran: ¿Y si hago algo mas?

Mientras dice eso comienza a bajar su mano a las piernas de Sakura, ella lo ve y se levanta de golpe antes de que las toque, empujándolo un poco en el proceso.

Sakura: Ya te lo diré, Pero no sigas que es temprano y podrían descubrirnos.

Shaoran: Bueno pero dime que es.

Sakura: Tienes la culpa también de que yo aya estado… ansiosa todo el día de… que hagas esos conmigo (poniéndose completamente roja de la pena)

Shaoran: Oh que interesante ¿y todavía lo estas?

Sakura: Si v.v

Shaoran: Pobre Sakurita yo se lo que se siente eso y no es nada bueno, eso junto con el amor que siento por ti fueron los que me llevaron a hacer todo esto, pero no te preocupes que solo faltan unas horitas para que nos vallamos a la cama y ahí saciare todo tu deseo.

Shaoran comienza a desempacar utilizando los lugares que Sakura dispuso para el.

Shaoran: Ah mira de paso también traje tu bata que te regale y que dejaste olvidada en mi casa.

Shaoran se la da a Sakura y ella la toma no sin antes recordar un poco de los acontecimientos ocurridos cuando se la dio, sonrojándose otra vez por sus pensamientos, guardando después la bata en uno de sus cajones, después de un momento Shaoran termina de acomodar sus cosas.

Shaoran: ¿Y ahora que hacemos para pasar el tiempo? Apenas son las 4:00 todavía nos resta bastante tiempo para dormir, bueno ni tanto dormir.

Sakura: Eh pues no se ¿tu que dices?

Shaoran: ¿No quieres ir al cine y después a tomar un helado?

Sakura: Pero ahora no tengo dinero para ir al cine.

Shaoran: Yo te estoy invitando eso quiere decir que yo pagare.

Sakura: Si es así entonces vamos, fíjate que se me antojo ver una película nueva que salio.

Shaoran: Nomás no me digas que es muy melosa.

Sakura: Yo creo que si.

Shaoran: Bueno soportaría todo por ti.

Sakura: Eso no es cierto.

Shaoran: Bueno todo menos perderte.

Sakura: ¿Pero que le diré a mi hermano si pregunta? No le gustara nada que vallamos a pasear.

Shaoran: Le diremos que iremos a la biblioteca por información para una tarea

Sakura: Esta bien, entonces vamos, pero déjame me cambio antes y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, yo me cambiare en el baño y tu aquí.

Shaoran: ¿Que diferencia tiene donde lo haga si ya nos conocemos desnudos?

Sakura: Bueno cambiate donde quieras.

Sakura entra al baño y Shaoran la sigue.

Sakura: ¿Te cambiaras aquí?

Shaoran: Si

Sakura: Pues entonces no me veas tan fijamente como inspeccionándome

Shaoran: ¿Por qué no?

Sakura: Por que me pones nerviosa.

Shaoran: ¿y que tiene?

Sakura: Pues que no me gusta ¬.¬

Shaoran: Ah entonces tu cambiate a gusto.

Sakura: No lo puedo hacer si todavía te me quedas viendo así ¬.¬

Shaoran: Ah si ya voy

Shaoran se voltea y comienza a cambiarse por su lado, Sakura al ya no sentirse observada hace lo mismo, pero repentinamente siente la vista de Shaoran posarse en ella (Bueno nunca les a pasado eso que sienten cuando alguien los esta viendo, pues yo si n.nU) y voltea para darse cuenta que Shaoran otra vez la esta observando.

Sakura: ¿Qué te dije? ¬.¬#

Shaoran: Ah se me olvido, tú síguele.

Sakura: mmm ¬.¬U

Shaoran: ¿Qué? Ahora tú no me veas así a mí que me molesta y me pone nervioso.

Sakura: ¿Acaso me estas arremedando? ò.ó

Shaoran: (Sarcástico) No yo nunca aria eso, así que voltéate que me da pena

Sakura: Si como no, pena a ti, no me hagas reír.

Shaoran: Si no te hago reír, tú sabe que estas pensando.

Sakura: Si aja hazte el tonto.

Shaoran: No soy ningún tonto por algo me fije en ti y no por nada estas conmigo xD

Sakura: Ay aparte te burlas de mi con eso, a veces eres insoportable. xP

Shaoran: ¿Y las demás veces que soy? ¿excitante? ;)

Sakura: Ya déjame en paz

Shaoran: Ummm ¿que acaso te quieres morir?

Sakura: Ay ya cállate que me exasperas.

Shaoran: jajaja que fácil te enojas Sakurita

Sakura: Pues si teniendo a alguien por un lado molestándote todo el tiempo eso es fácil.

Shaoran: No te molesto todo el tiempo, acuérdate cuando te gusta demasiado que te toque.

Sakura: Pues ni tanto eh ¬.¬

Shaoran: Ah ¿no?

Shaoran se acerca demasiado a Sakura con intenciones de que se trague sus palabras, colocando primeramente sus manos en el trasero de la chica y sujetarlo firmemente por debajo de su falda que todavía no se quitaba, para después apoderase de su cuello besándolo y lamiéndolo un poco para que la chica comience a sentir rápidamente la excitación por sus caricias, pero para que la cosa no pase a mayores Sakura lo empuja bruscamente para que se detenga y no siga con eso que todavía no es el momento.

Sakura: Aun no Shaoran, pero si, tu ganas, si me gusta que me toques, contento, nomás te gusta humillarme. ¬.¬

Shaoran: No trato de humillarte, solo que no me digas mentiras, pero aun así no tenias por que aventarme tan bruscamente, mejor me lo hubieras dicho calmadito que yo bien entiendo, no soy ningún animal.

Sakura: Pues no lo parece, cuando te lo digo no te detienes.

Shaoran: Si entiendo, es solo que no me puedo resistir a tus encantos.

Sakura: Para el caso es lo mismo, igual no te detienes.

Shaoran: Bueno para la próxima dímelo bien que yo entenderé, pero si dices que es por que no me quieres no te are caso y si me sigues mintiendo de que no te gusta.

Sakura: Ummm bueno a cambiarnos de una vez.

El par de jovencitos por fin se ponen a cambiarse tranquilamente sin más interrupciones. Ya que salen de la habitación se topan con Touya.

Touya: ¿Y ustedes dos a donde van? ¬.¬

Sakura: A la biblioteca por información para una tarea.

Touya: No tarden mucho que los estaré vigilando.

Sakura: Ya calmate hermano ni que fuéramos a hacer ¿Qué? déjanos en paz si.

Sakura se va seguida de Shaoran saliendo de la casa no sin antes avisarle a su papá a donde se suponía que irían. Ya que llegaron al cine y escogieron la película, entraron a la sala que les tocaba sentándose en la última fila, la película aun no comenzaba pero todo ya estaba oscuro y ellos dos eran los únicos en esa fila a decir verdad la sala estaba algo vacía.

Sakura: ¿Por qué nos sentamos hasta acá atrás si desde el medio se ve mejor?

Shaoran: Por que aquí estoy mas a solas contigo y podemos jugar un poquito antes de que empiece la película.

Sakura: ¿Qué no piensas en otra cosa que no sea eso?

Shaoran: No pienso en nada mas que en ti y no me digas que tu no tienes ganas de hacerlo que hace un momento me lo confesaste.

Sakura: Pero si haces eso me quedare mas con las ganas.

Shaoran: No importa así estarás mas ardiente en la noche y que bien que elegiste falda par venir, ¿acaso fue sin querer o con toda la intención por si me daba por hacer algo?

Sakura: No se, no había pensado en eso.

Shaoran: Entonces tu subconsciente ya te traiciona.

Shaoran fácilmente bajo uno de los tirantes de la blusa de Sakura bajándolo lo suficiente para dejar a la luz la parte superior del seno izquierdo para meter su mano por ahí y acariciarle el seno sin pudor alguno sujetándole el pezón para acariciarlo suavemente sintiendo rápidamente como se pone duro al contacto, para no resistir mas la tentación bajando su cabeza un poco para alcanzar a lamerlo rodeando el pezón con la punta de su lengua y lo demás del seno de la joven para seguir después jugueteando con el pezón entre su boca degustando de el, mientras que con su mano acaricia el otro seno desatendido para hacerla disfrutar aun mas, una vez que lo decide baja su mano hasta las piernas de ella deslizándose por toda su extensión hasta llegar al punto vulnerable con el que Sakura se pierde completamente por el, para empezar a rozar sus dedos con la vagina aun cubierta por la pantaleta provocando que ella se eche para atrás recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento al sentir lo que le hacia perder la razón, Shaoran que seguía con su labor mueve para un lado la pantaleta para ahora tocarla en la misma parte pero ahora contra su piel desnuda sintiendo como ya se encontraba muy húmedo ahí, para después masajear constantemente el punto sensible de la joven. El que tiene poca experiencia como ella en lo que se refiere a la practica, ya esta comenzando a darse cuenta de los puntos vulnerables de la jovencita y donde le provoca mas placer, aunque ya lo había visto en televisión nada se compara a velo en carne y hueso, es una sensación indescriptible para el verla desesperada de pasión por el.

Sakura quien estaba totalmente excitada con la habilidad de Shaoran para producirle esas sensaciones tan excitantes comienza a hacer pequeños sonidos de placer, ante esto Shaoran mejor poso sus labios sobre los de ella por si comenzaba a subir de tono en su voz callándola completamente al ocupar su lengua con la de el. Mientras que sigue tocándola constantemente hasta que decide introducir uno de sus dedos al interior de ella mientras que con el dedo meñique sigue masajeado su botón de placer al tiempo que la penetra con su dedo índice moviéndose dentro de ella una y otra vez, hasta que por fin comienza de golpe la película asustándolos por tremendo sonido del inicio de la película por lo cual inmediatamente saca su mano de dentro de ella y le sube el tirante de la blusa tapándola correctamente como hace un momento se encontraba por que por el comenzar de la película empiezan a llegar mas gente sentándose cerca de ellos.

Shaoran: Uy otra vez nos interrumpieron en lo bueno.

Sakura: Otra vez te dije que no lo hicieras v.v

Shaoran: Calma amor que para eso tenemos mucho tiempo, además ahora si que te estas quemando por mi literalmente, por que te toco y estas ardiendo, ¿no tendrás fiebre?

Sakura: Si claro, pero ya sabes por que ¬.¬ no te rías de mi.

Shaoran: Jejejeje si lo se pero me gusta jugar un poco contigo ñ.ñ

Sakura: Umm pues no me gusta ¬.¬

Shaoran: Esta bien, pues entonces mejor veamos la película.

Los dos guardan silencio y se ponen a ver atentos la película. Ya que termino la película los dos salen de la sala, Shaoran abrazando a Sakura por los hombros riéndose los dos uno con el otro, pero al salir ven entre el tumulto de gente unas caras muy conocidas que son las amiguitas de la escuela de Sakura y Tomoyo también iba con ellas a lo que ambos jovencitos se asustaron y rápidamente se separan para nos ser vistos abrazados pero en cuanto se separan Tomoyo los ve a los dos para después decírselo a sus amigas.

Tomoyo: Miren ahí están Sakura y Shaoran.

Todas al escucharla rápidamente voltean a verlos y al instante se acercan a ellos y al par de jovencitos no les queda más que esperarlas por que ya han sido vistos y no pueden escapar.

Tomoyo: ¿Pero que hacen aquí los dos solos?

Sakura: Pues venimos a ver una película.

Tomoyo: Eso es lógico, ¿pero por que? ¿Shaoran te invito o tu lo invitaste a el? ¿en que sentido vienen de amigos o de novios?

Sakura: Solo somos amigos y yo lo invite por que me lo encontre por ahí en la calle y como no teníamos nada que hacer decidimos venir para acá.

Tomoyo: Pues que extraño por que llame a tu casa para invitarte y Touya me dijo que Shaoran estaba en tu casa y que habían ido a la biblioteca.

Shaoran: Bueno si, es que todavía no lo queríamos decir pero yo me quedare a dormir en la casa de Sakura durante una semana por que yo me quede solo y Sakura no quiso que me quedara solo así que me invito a su casa y yo acepte.

Tomoyo: Oh que interesante.

Rika: así que ahora los veremos más juntos.

Sakura: Si.

Tomoyo: ¿Pero por que le dijeron a Touya que irían a la biblioteca?

Sakura: Pues ya ven que Touya es muy enfadoso y no le cae muy bien Shaoran y si le decía que iría a pasear con el se iba a molestar.

Tomoyo: Pues eso si.

Shaoran: Nosotros ya nos iremos que el molesto hermano de Sakura ya debe de estar impaciente por que nos tardamos.

Tomoyo: De seguro que si, nos vemos.

Chicas: Adiós.

Sakura: Adiós n.n

Shaoran y Sakura se van del lugar con rumbo a la heladería que eligió Sakura, ya que tomaron el helado que quisieron ya eran como las 7:30 de la noche.

Sakura: Ya regresemos para la casa que Touya ah de estar histérico.

Shaoran: Si regresemos.

Ya que regresaron Touya con Yukito los esperaban en la sala.

Touya: ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ò.ó

Sakura: Por que no encontrábamos lo que necesitábamos.

Touya: ¿Y donde esta la información? Si se puede saber que yo no veo que traigan nada.

Sakura: Por que no la encontramos.

Touya: Que raro se me hace eso, ¿no se habrán ido a otro lado?

Shaoran: Sakura ya te dijo lo que paso y eso es, no hay más ¬.¬

Touya: ¿Quién te crees mocoso para hablarme así eh? ò.ó

Shaoran: Yo no soy ningún mocoso, soy mas hombre que tu ¬.¬

Touya: ¿Qué? ò.ó

Sakura: Ya Touya déjalo en paz, tú empezaste a molestar así que te mereces lo que te dijo, vamonos Shaoran.

Sakura toma de la mano a Shaoran y se lo lleva de ahí dejando a Touya muriéndose de la rabia. un momento después ya que cenaron todos se fueron a sus habitaciones junto con sus acompañantes (Eso me suena raro ñ.ñU)

Shaoran: Por fin solos para disfrutar, eh esperado este momento con ansias, sobre todo después de tantas peleas con tu hermano, ahora lo are contigo en tu cama, ponte la bata que te regale, te ves muy linda con ella.

Sakura toma la bata, se mete a baño y para cuando salio Shaoran ya estaba vestido con un traje para dormir que consta de una camisa de botones al frente color verde y un short que le llega más arriba de las rodillas de color negro.

Shaoran: Como dije te vez perfecta con esa bata.

Sakura: ¿Será por que tú me la regalaste y es muy corta?

Shaoran: Tal vez.

Sakura: Shaoran me podrías traer un baso con agua que me dio mucha sed y no quiero que me vean con esta bata por que tendría que decir mas mentiras para justificarla.

Shaoran: Esta bien, no me tienes que decir tanto para pedirme eso, con tan solo decirme que lo traiga con eso me es mas que suficiente.

Shaoran sale de la habitación hacia la cocina, toma un baso, lo llena de agua y regresa con el a la habitación pero antes de entrar escucha la voz de Yukito proveniente de la habitación de al lado que es la de Touya y decía:

Yukito: En un momento regreso le voy a preguntar a Sakura si no tiene una almohada que le sobre.

Touya: Si y de paso me dices que están haciendo esos dos.

Shaoran: (Pensando) Eso esta perfecto ahora es el momento.

Shaoran entra rápidamente a la habitación de Sakura dejando un poco abierta la puerta sin que Sakura lo notara, le da el baso con agua y mientras ella se toma su contenido, el se quita la camisa y le sigue por desatar la bata de Sakura abriéndose esta por el medio mostrando su cuerpo a Shaoran. Yukito por su parte se dirige a la habitación de Sakura pero al llegar ahí la nota abierta y prefiere asomarse un poco antes de entrar para ver si ya están dormidos, pero al hacerlo ve a Sakura de espaldas vestida con una pequeña bata rosa y a Shaoran frente a ella quitándose la camisa, que después de hacer esto le desamarra la bata a Sakura quitándole después el baso que traía en el mano y colocándolo en el buró, pero Yukito no puede ver el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura por que la bata todavía la tapa por detrás pero se puede dar cuenta que de enfrente se encuentra descubierta y todo esto lo sorprende mucho mas de lo que lo sorprendió la escena en la calle, aunque los había visto juntos no se imaginaba de que fueran capaces de hacer todo, si es que eso seguía.

**_Continuara…_**

Notas de la autora: Ooooh otra vez el par de chiquillos andan con sus cochinadillas jejejeje Ah que Shaoran siempre haciendo de las suyas y en el próximo capitulo igual lo hará pero ahora a otra gente jejeje ¿Quién se interpondrá en su camino y tendrá que ser neutralizado por Shao? ¿y que ara Yukito al verlos haciendo eso? Jejeje eso saldrá en el próximo capitulo xD bueno ahora agradeceré a los que me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior que son:

lokurashiphop - lifestream aerith – chermagux

Muchas gracias por detenerse a dejarme un review ya que me encantan, aunque no me llegan muchos que digamos, con saber que tan siquiera alguien lee mi historia me conformo y me gusta mucho que les este agradando mi fic, así que aquí les deje con otro capitulo haber si les gusto, y si es así me lo hacen saber y si no también, bueno ahora los dejo con los avances del próximo capitulo xD

**Avances del próximo capitulo:**

**_Shaoran: Listo ya esta todo preparado para hoy en la noche, rayos como me exaspera tener que estar haciendo todo esto pero el se lo busco, ah yo tener que caer tan bajo de estar tendiendo trampas._**

**_Touya: Maldición ¿que es esto? ¿por que me siento así? Que raro usualmente no me pongo así, tengo tantas ganas de no, no pienses en eso._**

_**Tomoyo: Si estas muy caliente, voy a ir a traer un termómetro.**_

_**Touya: No estoy con temperatura alta por que tenga fiebre, es por otra cosa.**_

Jojojojo ¿Qué será lo que le pasa a Touya? ¿Qué trampa estará tendiendo ahora Shaoran? oh todo eso y mas en el siguiente capitulo no se lo pierdan jajajaja xD nos vemos bye.


	5. Capitulo 5 La trampa

**Por temor a perderte**

_Por: Ai-Chan_

**Capitulo 5. La trampa.**

Yukito decide mejor asomarse para ver si no se habían dormido ya, pero lo que vio lo dejo realmente impactado, Shaoran medio desnudo desamarrándole la bata a Sakura dejando ver casi todo su cuerpo desnudo de enfrente, que solo se encontraba tapado en la parte inferior por la pantaleta, pero de todo eso no se pudo dar cuenta Yukito que solo veía la espalda de ella, pero sabia que de enfrente se encontraba descubierta, mientras que Shaoran miro hacia la puerta sin que lo notara Sakura ni Yukito y lo pudo ver observándolos muy asombrado.

Shaoran: (Pensando) Perfecto, esto es lo que quería, que te dieras cuenta de que ella es mía y para que no te quede ninguna duda me veras poseerla entre mis brazos, pero ni creas que te dejare disfrutar de la vista observando desnuda a mi Sakura.

Sakura: ¿Pero que prisa tienes?

Shaoran: Tú la tenías más, pero calla no digas mas solo déjate llevar.

Shaoran extiende sus manos al cuerpo de Sakura tocándolo poco a poco bajando lentamente por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a la pantaleta la cual no duda y se la baja mientras que Sakura levanta los pies para que el pueda quitársela fácilmente, al terminar esto el se endereza nuevamente para tomar los labios de ella con los de el degustando cada rincón de su boca, mientras que con sus manos toma la bata de Sakura por los hombros bajándola despacio por la su espalda hasta llegar a la cintura deteniéndola ahí jalándola para que no bajara mas mostrándolo a Yukito que efectivamente ella se encontraba desnuda ante sus ojos.

Shaoran que disfruta demasiado la boca de la chica comienza a bajar por su cuello saboreando su hombro en el trayecto, agachándose así un poco para ahora degustar de sus senos deslizando su lengua por cada zona de estos haciendo que toda la piel de Sakura se erice de puro placer, ella que nuevamente se estaba excitando entre sus brazos teniendo ganas de moverse ella también tocando a Shaoran, pero el le esta impidiendo esto ya que sigue sujetándola de la bata por la cintura aprisionando sus brazos con este acto, al terminar de saciarse de los pechos de la joven, le regresa la bata a los hombros lo cual a ella se le hace bastante extraño pero el al volver a erguirse le susurra al oído.

Shaoran: No te quites la bata déjala así.

Sakura que no entendía el por que pero de igual forma lo obedeció no quitándosela, mientras que el no perdía el tiempo arrodillándose frente a ella para después sujetarle la pierna indicándole que la levantara y la apoyara sobre la cama de lado, todo esto sin voltearse, pero para estar mas seguro de que no se voltee le dice en voz baja.

Shaoran: No te voltees quédate en esa posición.

Pero al terminar de decir esto no le dio oportunidad a Sakura de que le contestara por que al instante se apodero de su vagina con la boca, dejándola sin comentarios y sin aliento por tremenda sensación tan deliciosa, el que constantemente lamía los labios vaginales de la jovencita y masajeaba con la lengua el punto vulnerable de ella produciéndole mucho mas placer que las veces anteriores, ya que lo siente mejor con la lengua, Shaoran que gustoso lamía esa zona podía sentir como la vagina de la joven comenzaba a ponerse mas húmeda cada vez mas dejando fluir líquidos los cuales el podía degustar con cada lamida que le proporcionaba.

Sakura que se sentía mas sensible y ardiente que nunca, deseaba ahora algo

que el chico le proporcionaría en un momento mas, mientras que comenzaba a producir gemidos de tanto placer concentrado en un solo lugar, que en un tiempo estallaría haciéndola vibrar completamente, ella que no podía mas se inclino un poco hacia delante sujetando la cabeza de Shaoran tocándolo constantemente revolviéndole el cabello.

Yukito quien contemplaba todo eso no podía mas que sorprenderse cada vez mas, aunque solo sabia lo que sucedía por que es lógico por las posiciones y los sonidos, por que Sakura al estar de espalda y tapada, no podía ver exactamente todo, pero si veía a Shaoran de rodillas con la cabeza a la altura de la parte femenina de Sakura.

Shaoran que ya se daba cuenta que Sakura estaba por llegar al punto máximo (Y como demonios sabe eso, haber que me diga como sabe que yo no se, jejeje bueno que Shaoran sabe lo todo, ni yo que lo escribo lo se, pero bueno así es Shao en mi fic ñ.ñ) retira su cabeza de ahí y jala a Sakura para que se ponga de rodillas frente a el, ya hecho esto le tapa bien la parte superior con la bata y le dice.

Shaoran: Ahora lo aremos en una posición diferente, espero que te guste, lo mas seguro es que si (insisto como diablos sabe que piensa ¬.¬)

Shaoran le señala que se voltee frente a la cama y el le ayuda a que lo haga, al hacer esto la empuja para que caiga boca abajo sobre la cama doblada por la cintura ya que todavía se encontraba de rodillas sobre el piso a lo cual Sakura queda a toda disposición para que Shaoran la tome de esa manera, a lo que el no tarda mucho para esto, subiéndole la bata lo suficiente para mostrarle la parte posterior de ella y tocarla con las manos, para después seguir el bajándose el short quitándoselo completamente y después acercarse a ella por detrás con su miembro ya erecto penetrándola por fin de un golpe, ya que esto fue fácilmente gracias a que Sakura estaba demasiado húmeda y le permitía el acceso con toda facilidad comenzando a moverse con un movimiento de vaivén dentro de ella, a su vez que se agacha un poco recargando su cuerpo contra el de ella para que Yukito no vea nada de su piel desnuda y que a Sakura no se le ocurra levantarse mostrándole con eso su pecho a Yukito. Por su parte Sakura se encontraba tan concentrada en lo que estaba sintiendo que no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía. Ya que las envestidas comenzaban a hacerse mas fuertes Sakura casi no podía contenerse de no gritar apretando las sabanas con sus manos, Shaoran que también se encontraba tan adentrado en sus sensaciones tanto como en el cuerpo de ella, también hacia un esfuerzo muy grande para no dejar escapar ni un grito, dándose cuenta de que Sakura hacia lo mismo decidió ponerle la mano en la boca para que se la mordiera si quería para contener los sonidos y al hacer esto Sakura al instante le mordió un dedo para contener los gritos, mientras que el chico le lanzaba grandes envestidas hasta el punto de sentir como un orgasmo lo inundo completamente derramando todos sus líquidos dentro de ella quien también estallo al instante y el par de jovencitos se encontraban vibrando de gozo uno sobre el otro por lo que acababan de hacer.

Yukito que había presenciado todo (Que metiche ¬.¬) prefirió retirarse por que no quería sorprenderlos así y causarle una vergüenza innecesaria a Sakura ya hablaría con ellos sobre el asunto o intentaría hacer algo al respecto.

Shaoran que hecho un vistazo para ver si Yukito ya se había ido se percato de que efectivamente ya no estaba ahí pero sabia perfectamente de que lo había visto todo como el quería. Shaoran se puso de pie y disimuladamente serró la puerta para que nadie más los viera y después Sakura también se levanto para acostarse en su cama.

Shaoran: Y bien ¿lo disfrutaste?

Sakura: Ya lo sabes (se sonroja)

Shaoran: Si pero quiero que tu me lo digas.

Sakura: Si lo disfrute, en un momento sentía que ya no aguantaba y me soltaba gritando.

Pero en ese momento se acuerda de que Shaoran le puso la mano en la boca ofreciéndosela para que la mordiera si ella lo deseaba y que así lo hizo y por lo que se acuerda lo mordió fuerte sin querer.

Sakura: Haber muéstrame tu mano ¿no te hice mucho daño?

Shaoran: Descuida, no es nada.

Sakura toma su mano y al verla se da cuenta que tiene una herida en el dedo que esta comenzando a sangrar un poco.

Sakura: Ay perdón no lo hice con la intención de herirte.

Shaoran: Ni yo tampoco.

Sakura: ¿A que te refieres? Que yo sepa no me has herido.

Shaoran: Si lo hice pero de diferente manera.

Sakura: Ah eso, no hablemos ahora de eso.

Shaoran: Ya se que no es muy buen tema para hablar pero igual siento mucho haberte lastimado así.

Sakura: Ya deja eso que solo pelearemos, mejor déjame curarte esa herida.

Shaoran: Si tú quieres también puedo curar tu herida.

Sakura: ¬.¬ que no entiendes cuando te digo que ya no hables de eso.

Shaoran: Mmm esta bien, pero quisiera acercarme mas a ti y no digo que a tu cuerpo sino a tu corazón, si tan solo me dejaras acercarme.

Sakura no le contesta nada a eso y solo se limita a ponerse de pie e ir por una cajita que se encontraba en el tocador para después regresar a la cama junto a Shaoran abriendo la cajita y sacando de ella alcohol, algodón y unos curitas, para comenzar a limpiarle la herida con alcohol y después cubriéndosela con un curita.

Sakura: Listo ¿ya no te duele?

Shaoran: No, lo que me duele más es otra cosa.

Sakura: Mmmm

Pero Shaoran al notarla que todavía se encuentra renuente mejor cambia el tema.

Shaoran: Pero no te preocupes es en mi mano izquierda en la que tengo la herida, la que mas utilizo para acariciarte y penetrarte con mis dedos es la derecha.

Sakura: Yo no te pregunte por eso, solo me preocupo por ti ¬.¬

Shaoran: Y eso me da mucho gusto, eso quiere decir que ya estoy avanzando un poco contigo.

Sakura: Esto lo haría por cualquiera y más si yo provoque la herida.

Shaoran: Aunque aya sido por que te morías de placer por mi

Sakura: Aun así

Shaoran: Pero eso no lo haces con cualquiera, solo conmigo y ahí si hay una diferencia.

Sakura: Solo por que me obligas.

Shaoran: ¿Ah entonces serias capaz de hacer esto con otro?

Sakura: Claro que no ò.ó ¿Qué me crees?

Shaoran: Pero ya conociendo el placer de esto, entonces ya lo vas anhelar y desear mas seguido ya no podrás vivir sin hacerlo y si yo no estoy para obligarte como dices ¿con quien lo arias?

Sakura: Con nadie, me aguantaría sea como sea.

Shaoran: Ah entonces yo seguiría siendo el único en tener tu cuerpo.

Sakura: Umm ¬.¬

Shaoran: Pero descuida que aquí seguiré para satisfacerte todas las veces que lo necesites.

Sakura: Y las que no lo necesite también, te dicen el sacrificado.

Shaoran: Aunque no lo creas sacrifico a mis hijitos por ti ñ.ñ

Sakura: Si tu, mucho te a de doler ¬.¬

Shaoran: Si es por ti, no y hablando de hijos, me estuve informando sobre eso y desde lo 10 años una mujer puede comenzar con su ciclo menstrual pero antes esta la ovulación donde desde entonces la mujer puede quedar embarazada y te darías cuenta por que te empezaría a salir un liquido entre blanquizco y transparente, te lo digo para que te pongas atenta por si te sale ese liquido para saber si ya comenzaste a ovular y entonces yo usar la protección que es debida para no dejarte embarazada.

Sakura: ¿Y no seria mejor dejar de hacerlo para así evitar problemas?

Shaoran: No y si te llega a pasar eso quiero que me lo muestres para estar seguro, así que ni intentes mentirme con eso para que deje de hacer esto contigo, por que no funcionara.

Sakura: Pues como te digo ¿Qué me crees? Si el tramposo aquí eres tu, no yo

Shaoran: mmm pues ya lo sabes, pero dejémonos de eso ya, ¿no quieres que te apapache antes de dormir o si lo prefieres mejor tu a mi?

Sakura: Mejor tu a mi.

Shaoran: Umm que tacaña, aquí me tienes de esclavo haciéndote de todo para que te sientas bien y tu a mi no me quieres hacer nada.

Sakura: Pues yo no te e pedido nada. Pero anda pues lo are, con tal de que no me reproches nada.

Shaoran: Si yo no te reprocho lo que te doy, sino que te pido unas cuantas migajas de tu amor ¿eso es mucho pedir? Que vergüenza yo conformándome con los restos que me quieras dar T.T

Sakura: No se te hace que estas exagerando un poco o.oU

Shaoran: No, si tu no me amas y yo aquí amándote como un tonto v.v

Sakura: Ya no te pongas así.

A Sakura se le hablando el corazón al verlo así y se le acerca para rodearlo con sus brazos abrazándolo.

Shaoran: Pero esto solo se me quita con tu cuerpo.

En eso Shaoran la sujeta de la cintura empujándola hacia atrás cayendo ella de espalda en la cama y el sobre ella sonriendo de nuevo ante sus ojos y mirándola con ese brillo dorado ya usual en sus ojos color ámbar el cual solo aparece cuando la desea demasiado revelándole a Sakura que esta listo para comenzar nuevamente la acción.

Sakura: ¿Ah entonces lo de hace un momento fue solo una simple actuación?

Shaoran: No fue simple ya que no suelo ponerme a llorar ni sentimental cuando me siento triste gracias a mis sentimientos especialmente en este caso que no son correspondidos.

Sakura: Pero de igual manera fue una actuación.

Shaoran: Las facciones de mi rostro si pero lo que te dije no, es cierto que me avergüenzo por conformarme con las migajas de tu amor y también es cierto que sufro al saber que no me amas, sino en cambio lo quieres a el que nunca te quiso ni te querrá, solo te ignora, pero ya olvidemos esto que no me gusta hablar de eso, mejor hazme sentir bien.

Sakura al escucharlo se dedica a acariciarlo y provocarle tal placer desbordante como el que el le produce a ella, por que no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al escucharlo confesarle eso por que esta vez si pudo notar la verdadera tristeza en sus ojos al decirle eso y que rápidamente borro de sus ojos para que ella no lo notara a su parecer el no quiere que ella sienta lastima de el, es por eso que siempre es tan serio con todos, hasta con ella, pero últimamente se esta liberando mas, sonriéndole mas a menudo y cambiando sus expresiones y estado de animo a cada momento.

Sakura: (Pensando) Creo que ya estoy comenzando a conocerte mejor Shaoran y tratare de que no te sientas tan triste, aunque tu me ayas obligado a hacer todo esto, no puedo odiarte, tu tienes algo que no puedo odiarte por mas que quiera, pero aun así no puedo perdonarte tan fácil por lo que me obligaste a hacer, si ahora me gusta ese placer pero si nunca me hubieras obligado nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Una vez por fin terminaron de acariciarse mutuamente terminaron completamente rendidos acostados ambos en la cama.

Shaoran: No quiero dormir ahí abajo en el futon, prefiero dormir aquí contigo.

Sakura: Pero si alguien entra en la mañana.

Shaoran: no lo creo, aquí dormiré.

Sakura: Pues si ya lo decidiste tan siquiera vistete.

Shaoran la escucha y le hace caso, parándose y poniéndose toda su ropa para dormir , para después volverse a acostar al lado de Sakura quien se levanta un poco para amarrarse la bata pero al intentar esto el la detiene.

Shaoran: No, así quédate quiero seguir tocando tu piel desnuda mientras duermo.

Sakura: Pero…

Shaoran: Pero nada, anda cúmpleme ese deseo.

Shaoran mete una de sus manos por dentro de la bata pasándola por su espalda hasta llegar a un costado del cuerpo de la chica para jalarla cayendo ella de frente con este descubierto sobre el pecho del joven para después con su mano libre acariciarle los cabellos y con la otra la espalda por dentro de la bata a lo cual Sakura comienza a relajarse quedándose completamente dormida por el cansancio y las caricias, mientras que un momento después el chico la sigue durmiéndose con ella en brazos.

A la mañana siguiente.

Ring, ring, ring, ring. (Sonido del reloj despertador)

Sakura abre un ojo todavía adormilada, le echa un vistazo al reloj que esta sonando como loco y se vuelve a acostar placidamente sobre el pecho de Shaoran.

Ring, ring, ring, ring.

A lo que un momento después de que su cerebro proceso bien la información se levanta de golpe tremendamente exaltada por que ya era muy tarde.

Sakura: (Gritando) Ya es muy tarde.

Shaoran al sentirla levantarse apresuradamente y gritando, se levanta rápidamente cayéndose al instante de la cama ya que estaba en la orilla y por estar todavía medio dormido no se balanceo bien yendo a parar directo al suelo, una vez que se recupero del golpe se pone de pie algo aturdido viendo a Sakura correr por toda la habitación alistándose.

Shaoran: ¿Qué pasa, por que tanto escándalo?

Sakura: ¿Qué no vez el reloj? Es tardísimo

Shaoran al escucharla voltea a ver el reloj cerciorándose por el mismo que en verdad era muy tarde a lo cual reacciona empezando a correr el también por toda la habitación cambiándose y lo único que se podía ver era al par de jovencitos corriendo de aquí y para aya muy apresurados. Ya que se cambiaron, bajaron corriendo las escaleras pasando hasta el comedor donde estaba Touya y Yukito apunto de irse y su papá haciendo comida.

Touya: Qué ahora no solo tenemos un monstruo en la casa sino dos, que se escucha su escándalo por toda la casa ¬.¬

Sakura: Déjanos en paz Touya ò.ó

Fujitaka: Siéntense a desayunar

Sakura: No podemos papá se nos hizo tarde, aya en la escuela comemos algo.

Al terminar de decir esto sale corriendo de la casa seguida de Shaoran, que al llegar a la escuela la clase ya había empezado siendo los dos castigados, de Sakura ya era costumbre y a nadie le sorprendía pero a Shaoran era su primera vez castigado y a todos eso si les sorprendió.

Ya en la hora de descanso, Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran están sentados en una banca del patio.

Tomoyo: ¿Pero que les paso ahora? De Sakura es normal que llegue tarde es un poco dormilona ¿pero tu Shaoran?

Shaoran: Es que yo creo que me descontrolo el sueño por que dormí en otro lugar que no es mi casa, además mi reloj despertador suena diferente que el de Sakura.

Tomoyo: Ah ya entiendo, pero acostúmbrate rápido así sirve de que por fin traes temprano a Sakura.

Shaoran: así lo are.

Sakura: Ey por que hablan como si yo no pudiera hacerlo sola ò.ó

Tomoyo: Por que de hecho nunca lo haces, siempre llegas tarde.

Sakura: Bueno si me lo propongo si lo lograría.

Tomoyo: ¿entonces dices que normalmente no te lo propones?

Sakura: Ay olvídalo.

Shaoran: Sakura por que mejor no vamos a comprar algo de comer que por andar con las prisas no desayunamos y yo estoy que me muero de hambre.

Sakura: Si vamos que también muro de hambre ¿vienes Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: No yo ya comí y tengo que ir a hacer una tarea

Sakura: Bueno nos vemos mas tarde.

Tomoyo: Si adiós

Al decir esto se va dejando solos al par de chicos quienes después se van a la cafetería a comprar algo de comer, ya que compraron algo se van de nuevo a las bancas del patio donde se sientan a comer, ya que terminaron de comer, Sakura va y tira los platos de plástico a la basura y cuando vuelve antes de sentarse Shaoran la jala de la mano sentándosela en las piernas abrazándola de la cintura, por lo cual Sakura se espanta ya que están en el patio donde hay mas alumnos.

Sakura: ¿Shaoran que haces? Suéltame que nos verana si.

Shaoran: ay que despistada eres mi Sakurita, que no escuchaste que acaba de sonar el timbre y que los que se encontraban aquí ya se fueron.

Sakura voltea para todos lados y se da cuenta de que ya no hay nadie.

Sakura: Si ya sonó el timbre ay que regresar entonces.

Shaoran: Primero déjame besarte.

Al decir esto Shaoran toma del mentón a Sakura con su mano y la jala hacia el para degustar sus labios que le encantan mordiéndolos un poco al besarlos rápidamente, al terminar de besarla la suelta para que se ponga de pie y así poder regresar al salón. Ya que trascurrieron normalmente las clases, a la hora de salida ya que iban saliendo de la escuela Shaoran iba hablando con Sakura.

Shaoran: ¿Qué te parece si vamos un rato a mi casa para pasarla a solas sin ningún problema?

Pero al terminar de decir esto se encuentran con Touya en la puerta de la escuela esperándolos junto con Yukito (Bueno ese nunca se le despega a Touya ¬.¬)

Yukito: (diciéndole a Touya) Vez te dije que últimamente andan muy juntos ¿no se te hace eso raro?

Touya: Si muy raro ¬.¬ maldito mocoso, insisto en que algo se trae entre manos.

Yukito: Si por eso yo digo que los vigiles más tiempo, no los dejes solos ni un momento, no valla a ser.

Touya: si tienes razón, ahora estaré sobre ella todo el tiempo posible.

Yukito: (Pensando) No se lo podré decir de frente como es, pero así no los dejara solos y así no podrán seguir haciendo todo lo que hacen, es por su bien, por que de hablar con ellos no se puede, ya lo intente al principio y no me hicieron caso.

Al llegar hasta la salida Sakura se extraña al verlos ahí a los dos.

Sakura: ¿Y eso hermano por que están aquí esperando?

Touya: Por que te estoy esperando a ti para acompañarte a la casa.

Sakura: ¿Y eso por que si antes no lo hacías?

Touya: Por que antes no tenias pegado como lapa a este mocoso

Al decir esto voltea a ver feo a Shaoran el cual al escucharlo también voltea a verlo con cara de asesino y por lo cual se crea una atmósfera tensa en el ambiente alrededor de ellos.

Sakura: Calmense ya ò.ó

En ese momento llega Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Al llegar Tomoyo, Touya deja de ver a Shaoran para voltear a ver a Tomoyo y cambiar totalmente su expresión sonriéndole mientras la saluda.

Touya: Hola Tomoyo.

Tomoyo al verlo se sonroja levemente y también lo saluda.

Tomoyo: Hola Touya.

Shaoran al verlos nota el cambio tan drástico de ambos y comienza a sacar conclusiones de que ahí hay algo raro, pero para mala suerte de el, Touya llego a arruinarle los planes que tenia con Sakura ya que no se les despego ni un momento, ni les dio oportunidad de inventar nada para escabullirse.

Y así siguieron las cosas durante los tres días siguientes en los cuales Shaoran ya se encontraba totalmente histérico ya que Touya no se les despegaba ni a sol ni a sombra, cuando salían de la escuela siempre los esperaba, si iban a algún lado también se les pegaba y no los dejaba irse solos, ni siquiera el sábado y domingo los dejo en paz y por eso no se pudieron pasear a gusto, a la hora de dormir los iba y los vigilaba a cada rato por lo cual ellos no podían hacer nada por temor a que llegara de sorpresa, por lo cual Shaoran estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, bueno si Sakura, pero por eso ya estaba saliéndose de sus casillas por que Touya no le daba la oportunidad de acercársele, solo podían estar a solas en la escuela pero da la casualidad de que no podían ahí tampoco por que los profesores los tenían atareados con tareas y mas tareas.

Shaoran: (Pensando) Ah maldición, maldito estupido, ya me tiene arto, no nos deja en paz y yo estoy que me muero por estar a solas con Sakura, ya tengo tres días que no la puedo ni tocar, pero no, esto no puede seguir así, tengo que hacer algo, no puedo permitir que ese tonto nos separe mas, ah se me acaba de ocurrir una idea de cómo detenerlo, ni modo Tomoyo pero tu saldrá perjudicada por la osadía de ese al tratar de separarme de Sakura, diablos todo lo que tengo que hacer por estar con ella, me estoy volviendo todo un tramposo chantajeador, pero ni modo, todo por tenerla a ella.

Mientras se encontraban en clases Shaoran le paso una nota a Sakura la cual decía:

_Invita a Tomoyo esta noche a dormir a tu casa, dile que veremos unas películas que yo llevare, pero asegurate que acepte._

A Sakura le extraño bastante todo eso pero hizo todo lo que le dijo Shaoran a decir verdad a ella le agrado bastante la idea de hacer una pillamada y ver películas juntos ya que tenia bastante que no pasaba tiempo con su mejor amiga. Sakura invito a Tomoyo y ella gustosa acepto a lo cual también se ofreció a llevar películas pero de las aventuras de Sakura. Ya a la hora de salida Touya que estaba puntual como siempre los esperaba a ambos, pero Shaoran le dijo que el iría a su casa por las películas para en la noche y comprar votanas al informar a Sakura se va el por otro rumbo.

Touya: Por fin el mocoso se te despega un momento.

Sakura: No seas así Touya.

Tomoyo: Si Shaoran es muy buen chico.

Touya: Ump buen chico mis polainas ¬.¬

Tomoyo: Bueno yo iré a mi casa por mi ropa y otras cosas para esta noche.

Sakura antes se le acerca y le dice en voz baja para que Touya no escuche.

Sakura: ¿Y Kero no te ocasionara problemas en tu casa por quedarse solo ahí esta noche?

Tomoyo: No lo creo, el ya se sabe evadir de los sirvientes de la casa, además de que ellos no entran a mi habitación, solo en las mañanas y Kero ya sabe.

Sakura: Oh entonces esta bien.

Touya: ¿Qué tanto cuchichean?

Sakura: Solo le estoy diciendo que películas veremos hoy en la noche.

Touya: ¿Hoy en la noche?

Sakura: Si hoy en la noche aremos una pillamada entre Tomoyo, Shaoran y yo y veremos películas, las que Shaoran fue a buscar a su casa.

Touya: Ah ya se me hacia raro que se te despegara un rato, ya hasta había pensado que se iría a su casa de una vez.

Sakura: Como va a ser eso si sus cosas todavía están en la casa.

Touya: ¿Y por que no se va ya? ¿Qué piensa quedarse a vivir con nosotros o que?

Sakura: Ya te dije que se quedara una semana y todavía faltan 3 días más.

Touya: Que martirio tener que seguir soportándolo ¬.¬

Los tres siguen su camino hasta que Tomoyo se fue por otro lado para irse a su casa y los hermanitos le siguieron a la de ellos (Que raro que no ande ahí de metichon Yukito ¬.¬) ya que llegaron a su casa, un rato después llego Shaoran.

Shaoran: Ten aquí están las películas y también traje palomitas y demás botanas.

Sakura: Que bien, así estaremos un rato ocupados.

Shaoran: ¿Y tu hermano?

Sakura: Fue a la tienda ¿Por qué?

Shaoran: No por nada, yo iré a tu habitación a cambiarme de ropa.

Sakura: Si, yo seguiré haciendo la comida que ahora me toco a mi hacerla.

Shaoran: Orita bajo para ayudarte.

Shaoran sube a la habitación de Sakura, abre su maletín y de este saca una pequeña cámara de video que sirve para espiar a las personas, que trae una micro memoria la cual grabe lo que tome (No se si esto exista, pero aquí en mi fic si n.nU) Sale de la habitación y se acerca a la de Touya sigilosamente entrando en ella con cuidado, una vez adentro observa toda la habitación buscando el mejor lugar para esconder la cámara.

Shaoran: Perfecto ahí entre las rejillas del aire acondicionado estará bien, ya que como todavía no se utilizan por no haber tanto calor aun.

Shaoran se acerca al aire acondicionado escondiendo perfectamente la cámara entre las rejillas de este, de tal forma que no sea vista y por la posición en que la coloco se ve casi toda la habitación, ya que la escondió donde le pareció mejor, trata de salir nuevamente de la habitación por la puerta, pero ya que iba a hacer esto escucho la voz de Touya conversando con la de su padre y se escuchaba acercándose, entonces Shaoran opta por la opción de salir por la ventana caminando cuidadosamente sobre el techo hasta llegar a la ventana de la habitación de Sakura en la cual entra para después hacer lo que le había dicho a Sakura que haría

Shaoran: Listo ya esta todo preparado para hoy en la noche, rayos como me exaspera tener que estar haciendo todo esto pero el se lo busco, yo tener que caer tan bajo de estar tendiendo trampas.

Una vez que se cambio de ropa Shaoran baja a ayudar a Sakura a preparar la comida y cuando estaban sirviendo la mesa llega Tomoyo a acompañarlos.

Sakura: Tomoyo llegaste justo a tiempo para acompañarnos a comer, siéntate con nosotros

Tomoyo: Ah que bien, soy bien oportuna n.n

Tomoyo se sentó a la mesa de un lado y del otro estaba sentado Shaoran mientras que Sakura se paro a servirle a Tomoyo pero en eso Touya baja para comer.

Touya: ¿Ya esta lista la comida monstruo?

Pero al voltear al comedor se encuentra con que ahí esta Tomoyo observándolo.

Sakura: Si esta lista pero no me llames monstruo ò.ó ya te he dicho que me llamo Sakura

Touya: Hola Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Hola Touya.

Sakura: ¿Qué me estas ignorando? ò.ó

Touya: Si, si ya calmate Sakura.

Sakura: Ay como me caes mal ò.ó

Y así Touya también se sentó a la mesa a comer al lado de Tomoyo la cual se apenaba un poco cuando Touya le hablaba y así después de un rato terminaron de comer. Y siguió transcurriendo el día normalmente entre miradas feas y peleas entre Touya y Shaoran. Llego la noche, en la cual los tres chicos se divirtieron viendo las películas y disfrutando de las botanas.

Sakura: ¿Ahora que película veremos?

Shaoran: Veamos la de la maldición.

Sakura: No esa no, me da mucho miedo T.T

Shaoran: No es para tener tanto miedo, es solo una película, además aquí estoy yo para protegerte de lo que sea.

Sakura: ¿En serio me protegerás de todo? T.T

Shaoran: Por supuesto que si, yo no permitiría que nada ni nadie te lastime (que raro se escucha de el decir esto, teniendo en cuenta que el es el que la lastima, bueno solo sentimentalmente n.nU)

Tomoyo: Uy que románticos, yo creo que aquí yo estoy de sobra, mejor me voy para dejarlos solos.

Sakura: No es para tanto Tomoyo.

De pronto se escucha la voz de Touya que proviene de la planta superior (Osease de arriba, del segundo piso, etc. ñ.ñU)

Touya: Sakura tráeme un baso de agua

Sakura: ¿Qué cree que soy su sirvienta o que? ¬.¬

Shaoran: (Pensando) Ahí esta otra vez molestando, solo para no dejarnos ni un momento en paz ¬.¬ pero ya vera después.

Sakura se pone de pie para irse directo a la cocina por el baso con agua.

Shaoran: Yo te acompaño, para que no te de tanto miedo ir sola a la cocina por los fantasmas.

Sakura: T.T ¿Qué hay fantasmas en la cocina?

Shaoran: No yo solo lo digo por si acaso.

Sakura: Ah bueno mejor acompáñame no valla a ser

Shaoran sigue a Sakura hasta la cocina, ya ahí Sakura toma un baso y lo llena con agua.

Shaoran: A mi sírveme refresco que el que tenia ya se me acabo.

Sakura: Ah si

Cuando Sakura se voltea para sacar el refresco del refrigerador, Shaoran saca de su bolsillo un botecito de plástico el cual abre rápidamente y vierte un polvo blanco que se encontraba dentro del el, en el agua que es para Touya, para después agarrar el baso y darle vueltas para que se disuelva bien el polvo y no se note, ya hecho esto lo coloca otra vez donde estaba, todo esto lo hace sin que Sakura se diera cuenta, la cual voltea con el refresco en las manos y se lo sirve a Shaoran.

Sakura: Ten aquí esta tu refresco, yo iré a llevar el agua a Touya tu regrésate a la sala.

Shaoran: Si yo te espero aya.

A lo cual Sakura le lleva el agua a Touya y Shaoran se regreso a la sala junto a Tomoyo a esperar a Sakura, una vez que volvió se dispusieron a seguir viendo películas.

Shaoran: (Pensando) Bien, con eso que te di para que tomes mas fácil se me hará todo esto, que bien que se me ocurrió eso de moler una pastilla de esas que son para que uno se emocione, aunque es para los ancianos principalmente que ya no pueden hacer eso, pero en uno que todavía es activo tiene unos efectos que no creo que Touya resista y menos al ver a Tomoyo que bien me eh dado cuenta que le gusta, bueno espero que esa pastilla si sirva que todo eso solo me lo contaron, mejor dicho lo eh visto en la televisión (Bueno este todo lo saca de la televisión, será por que yo soy la que lo veo en la televisión, jojojo mejor le voy a quitar tantito la tele que por eso anda bien loquito y se le ocurren muchas ideas locas y cochinonas ñ.ñU)

Ya mas tarde.

Sakura: Ay ya me dio sueño.

Shaoran: Si ya hay que dormirnos.

Tomoyo: ¿Ya? Si yo todavía quiero ver esta película

Sakura: Pues yo ya no aguanto otra.

Tomoyo: Pues si quieren ustedes váyanse a dormir yo me quedare a ver esta película y después iré a dormirme.

Sakura: Ay todavía me falta guardar el chocolate que mi papá nos preparo para comer con pastel.

Shaoran: Pues solo queda la ración de Touya, ya ven que ni siquiera bajo a cenar.

Sakura: Yo creo que de lo que esta estudiando ni le dio hambre.

Shaoran: ¿Por qué no se lo llevas tu Tomoyo? Por que Sakura ya no aguanta el sueño y yo pues por obvias razones no se lo llevo.

Tomoyo: Si yo se lo llevare no se preocupen, ustedes váyanse a dormir.

Sakura: Esta bien, buenas noches Tomoyo.

Shaoran: Buenas noches.

Tomoyo: Que duerman bien, yo al rato los alcanzo.

Sakura y Shaoran se van a dormir mientras Tomoyo se va a servir el chocolate para llevárselo a Touya el cual se encuentra muy afligido en su habitación.

Touya: Maldición ¿Qué es esto, por que me siento así? Que raro usualmente no me pongo así, tengo tantas ganas de… no, no pienses en eso, y pensar que ahí abajo esta Tomoyo y dormirá en la habitación de aun lado, por eso ni baje a cenar por que si la veía no podría aguantar mas, es que es tan bella, me gusta mucho, pero todavía es una niña, yo no podría aprovecharme de ella, seria un canalla si hiciera eso, yo me propuse esperar a que crezca para decirle lo que ciento por ella, que la quiero mucho, pero también esta el problema de que somos primos, no se si los demás nos entenderían, pero eso no importa, si cuando ella crezca y me corresponde yo luchare por ella contra todos si es necesario, pero en este momento como estoy no soportaría el verla, no me podría contener mas, por eso mejor me mantendré aquí encerrado hasta que esto se me pase, pero que extraño, esto es demasiado, no se si aguantare, mejor intentare dormirme haber si logro tranquilizarme.

Pero en eso alguien toca a la puerta de su habitación.

Touya: (Pensando) Ah de ser Sakura trayéndome la cena, ya que no baje a cenar (Diciendo) Pasa esta abierto.

Tomoyo abre la puerta trayendo consigo una bandejita con una tasa con chocolate y un plato con un pedazo de pastel.

Tomoyo: Hola Touya, te traje esto por que como no cenaste nada supuse que tenias hambre y como Sakura y Shaoran ya se fueron a dormir, te lo traje yo.

Touya que todavía estaba mudo de la sorpresa al verla ahí dentro de la habitación serrando la puerta tras ella y trayéndole algo de comer vestida ya con su ropa de dormir que consistía en una blusa de tirantes y un short todo de color azul y la tela de algodón, con su cabello suelto cayéndole sobre los hombros se veía hermosa y angelical a su parecer.

Tomoyo: ¿Te pasa algo Touya? No has dicho nada solo te me quedas viendo muy serio.

Touya: No tengo nada, gracias por traerme algo de comer, pero no tengo mucha hambre.

Tomoyo: Tan siquiera tomate el chocolate que esta muy bueno.

Tomoyo se acerca a la mesita que esta al lado de la cama donde el esta sentado, y deja sobre esta la bandeja, toma la tasa y se acerca a Touya para dársela, Touya que se encuentra muy sobresaltado por la presencia de Tomoyo ahí, toma la tasa y comienza a tomarse el chocolate mientras que no le quita la mirada de enzima a Tomoyo.

Touya: (Pensando) No puede ser, no aguanto mas, se ve tan bonita así y esta tan cerca de mi, seria tan fácil en este momento tomarla entre mis brazos pero… no puedo tengo que resistir, que ya se valla, si sigue mas tiempo aquí no se que pasara.

Touya se termina el chocolate y deja la tasa en la mesita.

Tomoyo: ¿Seguro de que no te pasa nada? Te noto extraño, hasta estas sudando siendo que no hace calor, sino un poco de frió ¿no tendrás fiebre?

Al decir esto se acerca a el tocándole la frente para ver si no tiene fiebre, pero al tocarlo Touya siente que toda la piel se le eriza de la emoción y se descontrola al fin ante esto.

Tomoyo: Si estas muy caliente, voy a traer el termómetro.

Touya: No, espera.

Touya le agarra la mano deteniéndola.

Touya: No estoy con temperatura alta por que tenga fiebre, es por otra cosa.

Tomoyo: ¿Por qué es entonces?

Touya: Es por ti, por que te quiero a ti.

Al decir esto la jala un poco de la mano atrayéndola hasta el, hasta que ella esta lo suficientemente cerca para después depositarle un suave beso en los labios a una Tomoyo muy sorprendida y confundida.

**_Continuara…_**

**Notas de la autora: **Hola espero y les aya gustado este capitulo, como leyeron Shaoran ya hizo nuevamente de las suyas con lo de Touya y el que tiene la culpa de todo eso es Yukito ¬.¬ ump me cae mal ese tonto, pero bueno ¿se atreverá Touya a hacerle eso a la niñita de Tomoyo? Pues quien sabe ya lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo jejejeje, espero también que sigan leyendo mi fic y les siga gustando, y pobechito mi Shaoran T.T que no lo quiere Sakura, ¿se llegara a enamorar de el? Pues eso también quien sabe, eso sabrá después jejeje haber que sucede, ya ven que aquí todo puede pasar, así que sigan pendientes del fic para que sepan tocho morocho, así que ustedes manden sus opiniones, sugerencias, dudas, cometarios, lo que sea, solo déjenme un review y listo, me avisan lo que quieran yo todo lo acepto, bueno ahora yo le agradezco a los que me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior y los que no me dejaron uno e igual leen mi fic también gracias:

Chermagux - lifestream aerith – okurashiphop – sakuly - SakuraxHime - REAL-SYAORAN

Gracias a todos ñ.ñ bueno ahora yo los dejare con los avances del próximo capitulo:

**_Shaoran: Bueno yo lo intente por las buenas pero no me dejas más opción que obligarte a que nos dejes tranquilos._**

**_Touya: Tú no podrías obligarme de ninguna manera._**

_**Shaoran: ¿Ni de esta?**_

_**Touya: Maldito bastardo. **_

**_Touya se abalanza contra Shaoran tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y levantándolo en el aire a lo cual Shaoran solo sonrió cínicamente. _**

Bueno supongo que ya se imaginan lo que pasara, jojojo es de esperarse ¿no? Así que ahora nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo, bye ñ.ñ


	6. Capitulo 6 La amenaza

**Por temor a perderte**

_Por: Ai-chan4_

**Capitulo 6. La amenaza**

Touya que seguía besando a Tomoyo comenzó a dejarse llevar mas y mas por su deseo que siguió acercando a Tomoyo a el hasta pegarla totalmente contra su cuerpo abrazándola por la cintura, ya que el aun se encontraba sentado y con las piernas abiertas coloco a Tomoyo frente a el, entre sus piernas teniendo una gran intimidad con ella al tenerla abrazada de esa forma, aumentando aun mas la intimidad al empezar a recorrerle el cuerpo con sus manos (Que raro se vera Touya con Tomoyo a esta edad, ya que el esta bien grandote y ella muy pequeñita, pero que, así imagínenselos ñ.ñU).

A lo que Tomoyo no lo detuvo, dejándolo hacer lo que quisiera y correspondiéndole el beso, por lo cual el comenzó a emocionarse mas (¿Mas? ô.ô) atrayéndola hacia la cama y recostándola sobre ella para después apresuradamente quitarse el pantalón parte de su piyama ya que no traía puesta la camisa, quedando completamente desnudo ante las vista de la chica (¿Qué no traía chones? ô.ô).

Al desvestirse se pone sobre Tomoyo no recargando todo su cuerpo en ella sino poniéndose de rodillas con las piernas a los lados de ella y recargado con los brazos sobre la cama también a los lados de ella (nombre por que imagínense si se le echa enzima la aplasta, con tremendo animalote que es ñ.ñU), para después seguir besándola en los labios pasando su lengua por entre los dientes de ella para llegara a tocar la lengua de la chica para comenzar a juguetear con ella a lo cual Tomoyo no sabia muy bien como hacerlo, pero conforme mas la besaba Touya, mas iba aprendiendo como hacerlo correspondiéndole con poca habilidad pero demasiada para su edad, ya que Touya se sacio un poco de la boca de la joven decide ahora saborear su cuerpo descendiendo poco a poco por su cuello siguiendo su recorrido hasta el pecho de la joven donde se topa con su blusa y no duda en retirársela mostrando ante sus ojos el pecho de la chica apenas desarrollándose, con sus pequeños senos que apenas comenzaban a formarse, pero esto no desilusiono a Touya sino al contrario a el se le hacia hermosa y al verla cada vez no hacia mas que encender su pasión.

A lo cual vuelve a inclinarse sobre Tomoyo para ahora comenzar a lamerle los senos delicadamente tomando primeramente uno con su boca y el otro lo acaricia con su mano, mientras que con su lengua no deja ningún espacio sin recorrer, llegando a su pezón el cual chupa y succiona constantemente, siguiendo así con el otro seno de la chica la cual al sentir todo eso siente como un sin fin de sensaciones placenteras y nuevas la recorren completamente volviéndola loca de placer y deseando a Touya tanto como el a ella. (Bueno no creo que tanto ya ven que anda de loco depravado cochinon ¬.¬ bueno también tengamos en cuenta que esta bajo la influencia de la pastilla que le dio a tomar Shaoran ¿Cómo se llaman? Creo que viagra o algo así, el que no se aguanta aquí es Shaoran y es el culpable de todo ñ.ñ jejeje).

Ya que duro un momento haciendo esto decide continuar descendiendo por el vientre de Tomoyo topándose ahora con el short que igualmente que con la blusa no duda mucho y se lo quita dejándola solo con la pantaleta con la cual solo la observa un momento para después quitársela también dejándola ahora si completamente desnuda para seguir así con su inspección sobre su cuerpo adentrando su rostro a la intimidad de la joven comenzando a saborearle los labios vaginales moviendo su lengua sobre ellos deleitándola con esto desmesuradamente a lo cual por tal placer comienza a mover sus caderas y producir sonidos de excitación muy fuertes, a lo cual Touya no presto mucha atención, ni le preocupo que alguien los fuera a escuchar ya que en ese momento ni se acordaba de nada de eso, solo tenia atención en el cuerpo de Tomoyo y en lo que estaba sintiendo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Sakura, Shaoran solo estaba sentado en la cama viendo a Sakura dormir y esperando un poco.

Shaoran: (Pensando) Ya es tiempo, si algo paso, deben de estar en eso en este momento ya que ah pasado el tiempo suficiente, me iré a cerciorar de eso.

Shaoran sale de la habitación, se acerca a la habitación de Touya, recarga su oído en la puerta y puede escuchar perfectamente los sonidos que produce Tomoyo.

Shaoran: Perfecto, todo salio de acuerdo al plan los dos cayeron completamente en mi trampa, ahora tendré libre este momento y después todo el que quiera, que bien resulto eso de echarle una pastilla molida de esas que son para estimular a los hombres en el agua que le llevo Sakura, así mas fácil se atrevió a tomar a Tomoyo.

Shaoran se regresa a la habitación de Sakura donde ella esta placidamente dormida boca arriba, a lo cual Shaoran se sube sobre ella para después comenzarla a besar en los labios, ella al sentirlo se despierta y se sorprende un poco al ser levantada de esa forma.

Sakura: Shaoran ¿Qué te sucede, estas loco? Alguien nos puede ver así.

Shaoran: En este momento podemos hacer lo que queramos, Tomoyo se quedo dormida en la sala viendo películas y Touya esta profundamente dormido ya que me acerque a su habitación y hasta afuera se pueden escuchar sus ronquidos, así que es hora de divertirnos ya que tiene mucho que no lo hacemos y ya quiero estar contigo.

Sakura: Pero todavía tengo sueño.

Shaoran: No te preocupes en un momento se te quita.

Shaoran desciende hasta la parte mas sensible de Sakura para comenzar a quitarle el sueño completamente bajo sus caricias que ya se han convertido hábiles en lo que se refiere a provocarle placer al cuerpo de Sakura.

Regresando nuevamente con Tomoyo y Touya.

El que seguía produciéndole mucho placer a la joven no podía aguantar mucho mas tiempo su erección, comenzando a colocarse en posición para despojar a Tomoyo de su virginidad, tomando con sus manos las piernas de la chica y poniéndola a los costados de su cadera para después inclinarse otra vez sobre ella recargando sus brazos en la cama pasando sus manos por debajo de los brazos de ella sujetándola de los hombros para después acercar su miembro a la vagina de la joven donde empieza a adentrarse lentamente produciéndole un poco de dolor a la chica ya que es la primera vez que la penetran, avanzando cada vez mas con mucho cuidado por que sabe que en poco tiempo le produciría un gran dolor al arrebatarle su virginidad y en efecto cuando esto sucedió hundiendo toda su intimidad en ella le provoco un gran dolor del cual se percata Touya por que Tomoyo se aferro aun mas a su cuerpo, sintiendo como todos sus músculos se tencionaban por el dolor y por el leve gemido de dolor que ella dejo escapar de sus labios, a lo cual el comienza a moverse un poco mas para que el dolor fuera pasando poco a poco siendo así sustituido por mucho placer, hasta que el se pudo dar cuenta que el dolor iba pasando por las expresiones de la chica y por que ya comenzaba a relajarse nuevamente, entonces el comienza a moverse mas rápido dentro de ella y con un poco mas de fuerza, pero no tanta para no lastimarla, siguiendo así por un momento largo hasta que no aguanta mas y explota dentro de ella sintiendo una sensación desbordante sobre todo su cuerpo al igual que Tomoyo que se sentía maravillosamente bien al sentir esto que solo duro unos pocos segundos. Ya que paso esto Touya se dejo caer junto a Tomoyo de lado aun viéndola, Touya que hasta entonces se puso a pensar en lo que hacia, se preocupo bastante ya que ni siquiera le había pedido permiso para hacer lo que hizo ¿Qué pensaría y sentiría ella ahora?

Touya: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Tomoyo: Si, solo un poco extraña.

Touya: Debe de ser, esto no es algo muy normal y común para ti.

Tomoyo: No, no lo es, pero ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

Touya: Por que te quiero, me gustas mucho y me has gustado desde buen tiempo atrás, solo que no te lo había dicho por que quería esperar a que fueras mas grande, pero ahora no se que me paso y no pude resistir mas, no pude retener mas mi deseo hacia ti.

Tomoyo: ¿Pero hiciste todo esto solo por que me deseabas?

Touya: No, te quiero ya te lo dije.

Tomoyo: ¿Solo me quieres, no me amas?

Touya: Si te amo, no creas que solo me aproveche de ti.

Tomoyo: No pienso que te aprovechaste de mí ya que yo permití que esto pasara.

Touya: ¿y por que lo permitiste?

Tomoyo: Por que yo también te amo.

Touya: ¿Y no te arrepientes de que esto aya pasado?

Tomoyo: No, a mi me gusto mucho, yo también desde hace tiempo que te amo, pero yo no pensé que tu sentirás lo mismo que yo, te veías tan distante e inalcanzable para mi.

Touya: Pues ya vez que no, yo correspondo tus sentimientos y esto que pasó fue maravilloso para mí, te quiero tanto.

Al decir esto la acerca a el y ella se acuesta sobre su pecho y el la rodea con sus brazos.

Touya: No te imaginas todo lo que sufrí todo este rato ya que te deseaba como un loco y por eso no baje a cenar ya que si te veía no iba a soportar mas y me lanzaría a besarte y cuando te vi entrar aquí supe que de aquí no saldrías sin ser mía, pero aunque nos sintiéramos bien con esto, no estuvo bien que lo hiciéramos, tu aun eres muy chica, todavía eres una niña, y esto no debió de haber pasado aun, esto no tiene que volver a repetirse, yo te esperare hasta que crezcas ¿tu me seguirás queriendo ya que seas mas grande?

Tomoyo: Si, yo no podría olvidarte, te amo, y espero que tu me sigas amando al pasar del tiempo, ya que son varios años y tu ya eres algo grande y te puedes aburrir de esperarme.

Touya: No me aburriré ya que yo también te amo, pero seguiremos frecuentándonos como amigos, esto no lo tiene que saber nadie todavía, ya que no lo verán bien, que nos amemos por que también somos primos.

Tomoyo: Si lo se, este será nuestro secreto, hasta que llegue el momento de revelarlo y enfrentarnos a todos.

Touya: así es, oye ya que me acuerdo ¿a Sakura y al mocoso no les extrañara tu ausencia?

Tomoyo: No creo, por que si no te acuerdas cuando entre aquí te dije que ellos dos ya se habían ido a dormir, además que les dije que me quedaría a ver mas películas.

Touya: Que bien, entonces quédate a dormir conmigo.

Tomoyo: No puedo por que entonces ahora si se darán cuenta de mí ausencia en la mañana.

Touya: No te preocupes yo ya se a que hora se despiertan yo te levanto una hora antes y te vas a dormir para aya, que Sakura ya que se duerme no la levantas con nada y también si se le hace raro le dices que te quedaste dormida en la sala viendo películas.

Tomoyo: Siendo así, si me quedo contigo.

Touya: Si por que esta será la única vez que estaremos así durante un muy buen largo tiempo.

Tomoyo: Si lo se, pero ahora hay que dormir que mañana tenemos clases.

Touya: Si y esta fue y será la mejor noche de mi vida, por que te entregaste a mi y estoy así contigo y se ahora, que me amas y me seguirás amando hasta que podamos estar juntos sin problemas.

Tomoyo: Yo pienso igual, esto no lo olvidare nunca, tu eres y serás el único en mi vida, y pensar que yo no creí jamás que esto sucediera, yo pensaba que no me querías, eras tan frió conmigo.

Touya: Si lo era, por que no quería que sucediera esto, pero ya vez no lo pude evitar, por fin sucumbí a tus encantos.

Tomoyo: Aunque esto no estuvo bien que pasara, me alegro de que así aya ocurrido, por que así ya no seguiré sufriendo por pensar que no me amas y que tarde o temprano andarías con una mujer de tu edad.

Touya: Pues no sufras mas que sabes que soy todito tuyo.

Tomoyo: Si y yo soy tuya, te amo Touya.

Touya: Y yo a ti mi linda Tomoyo.

Y así el par de jóvenes, una más que el otro, se quedan profundamente dormidos juntitos y abrazados.

Mientras que Sakura y Shaoran también terminan de hacer el amor y de los cansados que estaban solo se vistieron y se quedaron dormidos juntos en la misma cama y muy abrazados, sin acordarse los dos de Tomoyo.

Ya que pasaron las horas, Touya despertó a Tomoyo como le había dicho, una hora antes de la que se despierta Sakura, Tomoyo al levantarse se viste y se despide muy cariñosa de Touya pero muy adormilada todavía, para después irse a la habitación de Sakura entrando en ella para llevarse una gran sorpresa al ver a Sakura y Shaoran dormidos juntos y abrazados como si fueran pareja, a lo que decide ella acostarse en el futon donde se suponía dormiría Shaoran ya que ella dormiría junto a Sakura, ya que Sakura se despierte tendría que darle muchas explicaciones, pero eso lo haría después, por el momento dormiría cayendo rendida sobre el futon, por que aun tenia demasiado sueño.

Una hora y media mas tarde, el reloj despertador de Sakura seguía sonando como loco una y otra vez desde hace ya buen rato hasta que Sakura se dio cuenta de esto y se levanto nuevamente apresurada por que ya era tarde, levantando así a Shaoran y Tomoyo que al darse cuenta de la hora siguieron igualmente que Sakura, correteando por toda la habitación y baño para alistarse.

Ya que llegaron a la escuela, ahora los tres fueron castigados por su profesor que ya estaba empezando a creer que eso ya se estaba volviendo una epidemia.

A la hora del descanso, los tres chicos se encontraban sentados a la sombra de un árbol muy cabizbajos ya que todavía tenían sueño por haberse develado tanto.

Tomoyo: No lo puedo creer, ahora te comprendo Shaoran ¿no será algo de la habitación de Sakura que no nos deja levantarnos temprano?

Shaoran: No lo se.

Sakura: Ya ven, ahora yo no soy la única floja sino ustedes también.

Tomoyo: Y lo pero del caso es que todavía tengo sueño.

Sakura: Si yo también, y a parte tengo mucha hambre pero tengo flojera que ni me puedo levantar para ir a comprar algo.

Shaoran: No te preocupes, dime que quieres y yo te lo traigo.

Sakura: Ah entonces tráeme una hamburguesa de pollo.

Shaoran: ¿Y tu Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: Lo mismo que Sakura.

Shaoran: Esta bien en un momento se las traigo (Ya parece mesero ñ.ñ)

Ya que Shaoran se fue, Tomoyo aprovecha para platicar con Sakura sobre lo que vio esta mañana.

Tomoyo: Sakura ¿tu y Shaoran son solo amigos?

Sakura: Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Tomoyo: Ah por que se me hace extraño que los amigos duerman juntos y muy abrazados, mejor dicho tu sobre el pecho de Shaoran y el abrazándote como si te le fueras a escapar.

Sakura: ¿Qué, nos viste?

Tomoyo: Si, cuando me levante por que me había quedado dormida en el sofá y al entrar a la habitación me los encontré dormidos juntos, entonces para no levantarlos yo me dormí en el futon, en la mañana no te diste cuenta por que nos levantamos a la carrera.

Sakura: No… es que yo y el…

Tomoyo: Ya Sakura dime la verdad, yo se que hay algo entre ustedes dos.

Sakura: Bueno si, somos novios pero no se lo queríamos decir a nadie todavía por que ya vez como es Touya, no nos dejaría en paz ni un momento.

Tomoyo: Si te entiendo.

Sakura: Por eso quiero que tú también lo mantengas en secreto por favor.

Tomoyo: Claro no te preocupes que de mi no saldrá nada, pero que emoción, el primer novio de Sakurita, esto lo tengo que grabar. (Poniendo ojos en forma de estrellitas)

Tomoyo saca su cámara de quien sabe donde y en ese momento Shaoran va llegando con la comida y Tomoyo al verlo comienza a filmarlo.

Tomoyo: Y ahí viene el novio trayéndole de comer a su amada.

Shaoran: ¿Qué?

Tomoyo: Ya no finjas Shaoran que Sakura ya me lo contó todo.

Sakura: Si es verdad, ya le confesé que somos novios y es que ella nos sorprendió durmiendo juntos y muy abrazados y pues ya no se lo pude negar mas.

Shaoran: Pues si es así ni modo, pero Tomoyo esto debes mantenerlo en secreto.

Tomoyo: Si ya se lo prometí a Sakura, pero haber abrásense para tomarlos con mi cámara.

Sakura: Eh me da algo de pena enfrente de ti (se sonroja)

Tomoyo: Ay Sakurita sigues siendo igual de tímida, pero déjame decirte que nada tonta, por que elegiste a Shaoran como tu novio, ciertamente es uno de los mas guapos de la escuela sin mencionar que muy buen partido.

Sakura: ¿Tú lo crees?

Tomoyo: Si, que no lo vez.

Las dos chicas lo voltean a ver y se le quedan viendo fijamente inspeccionándolo todo, apenando de esta manera a Shaoran.

Shaoran: Ya no me vean así (Se sonroja)

Tomoyo: ¿Bueno que Sakura no se te hace guapo tu novio?

Sakura: Pues nunca me había fijado en eso.

Tomoyo: o.oU pero que distraída eres Sakurita.

Sakura: Pero viéndolo bien ahora, no es nada feo.

Tomoyo: Por supuesto que no.

Shaoran: Eh ¿podrían dejar de hablar de mi cuando yo estoy presente? Es que me apenan un poco (se vuelve a sonrojar)

Tomoyo: Ay no seas tímido que es tu novia y la amiga de tu novia las que decimos que eres guapo.

Shaoran: Pero aun así me siento incomodo por la platica.

Tomoyo: Bueno entonces platiquemos de otra cosa, como que quedaría perfecto que les hiciera unos trajes hermosos que tengo en mente para ustedes dos ya que son novios se verán liadísimos juntos (Y vuelve a poner los ojos con forma de estrella)

Y así siguieron conversando mientras comían, hasta que termino el receso, regresando así a clases las cuales transcurrieron normalmente. Ya a la hora de salida, Touya los esperaba como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre.

Touya: Hola Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Hola Touya ñ.ñ

Touya: Hola Sakura, mocoso tu otra vez ¬.¬

Shaoran: Ya te dije mil veces que no soy ningún mocoso ¬.¬

Touya: Pues quitate los mocos de la cara para así ya no decirte mocoso.

Shaoran: Me las pagaras ò.ó

Touya: ¿Ah si y que me harás?

Shaoran: Ya lo veras ¬.¬

Sakura: Ya basta ¿Qué les tengo que servir de referí cada vez que se ven?

Shaoran: Pues eso díselo al idiota de tu hermano que el es el que comienza a molestarme.

Touya: ¿A quien le dices idiota? Estupido ¬.¬

Tomoyo: Ya Touya déjalo en paz.

Touya: ¿Qué tú también lo vas a defender?

Tomoyo: Pues es que el no te esta haciendo nada.

Touya: ¿Se te hace poco que siempre este pegado como chicle a Sakura?

Tomoyo: Eso no tiene nada de malo, son amigos.

Touya: Te digo que eso no me lo creo, ese algo se trae con Sakura y nada bueno será.

Sakura: Basta, ya vamonos, que con Touya jamás se puede es un terco.

Sakura se va y los otros tres la siguen (Uy Sakura siempre trae cola ñ.ñU)

Ya en la casa de Sakura, a Touya le toca hacer la comida y Sakura y Shaoran suben a la habitación de ella a cambiarse (Tomoyo ya se fue para su casa) una vez que se cambiaron.

Shaoran: Bueno yo Sakura voy a ir a mi casa por unas cosas que me hacen falta, al rato vuelvo.

Sakura: Esta bien.

Shaoran sale de la habitación, para acercarse a la de Touya y entrar sigilosamente, una vez adentro toma la cámara que había escondido ahí y sale de igual manera de la habitación para después irse a su departamento para ver y editar la grabación, una vez que hizo todo esto, se prepara para regresar con Sakura no sin antes tomar algunas cosas para disimular que había ido por ellas metiendo todo en una mochila donde también guardo el disco con la grabación de Tomoyo y Touya.

Shaoran: Muy bien, ahora te tengo en mis manos Touya, tendrás que dejarnos en paz por las malas, ya que por las buenas no quisiste entender.

Ya que regreso a la casa de Sakura, pero antes de llegar con ella en su habitación, entra en la de Touya para hablar con el encontrándolo sentado en su cama leyendo unos libros, que al escuchar la puerta abrirse voltea para ver quien es sorprendiéndole un poco al ver a Shaoran ahí, enojándose al instante por que se atrevió a entrar a su habitación sin llamar antes.

Touya: ¿Qué te pasa pequeño idiota, que acaso te equivocaste de habitación? Que por si no te has dado cuenta esta no es la de Sakura.

Shaoran: Si lo se perfectamente, como confundirme.

Touya: ¿Entonces que quieres? ¬.¬

Shaoran: Hablar contigo.

Touya: Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Shaoran: Te equivocas, tú y yo tenemos mucho que hablar.

Touya: Ya dime lo que quieres, para que así te vallas mas rápido, me molesta tu presencia.

Shaoran: No mas que a mi, te lo aseguro, pero quiero proponerte algo.

Touya: ¿Proponerme que?

Shaoran: Que nos dejes en paz a Sakura y a mi.

Touya: No, ya te dije que tú no me convences y no te dejare solo con ella para que puedas aprovecharte.

Shaoran: Yo no quiero hacerle nada malo, solo quiero ser su amigo y convivir tranquilamente con ella y eso es algo que tu nos haces imposible con tus acosos, como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo.

Touya: No me aras cambiar de opinión por más que digas, no te creo nada.

Shaoran: Bueno yo lo intente por las buenas, pero no me dejas más opción que obligarte a que nos dejes tranquilos.

Touya: Tú no podrías obligarme de ninguna manera.

Shaoran: ¿Ni de esta?

Shaoran se acerca al televisor que esta sobre un mueble para las televisiones que abajo tiene otro peldaño donde esta un dvd, y los enciende a ambos para después meter un disco en el dvd y ponerlo a correr para que Touya vea la grabación donde se ve claramente como Tomoyo entra a la habitación de Touya y comienza a ocurrir todo lo de la noche anterior, a lo cual Touya se sorprende mucho y cuando comienza la parte subida de tono rápidamente apaga el dvd.

Touya: ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

Shaoran: Oh uno que tiene sus métodos y gracias a la tecnología pude lograr esto.

Touya: Pero ¿tu como supiste que esto ocurriría para grabarlo, no me digas que tu preparaste todo esto?

Shaoran: No me quieras echar la culpa a mi de lo que tu haces, yo no fui y te dije que le hicieras eso a Tomoyo, tu lo hiciste por tu gusto, yo solo puse una cámara en tu habitación para ver si hacías algo que te comprometiera y pues fuiste a hacer eso que me callo justo a mi.

Touya: ¿Y que pretendes con este video?

Shaoran: Pues muy simple, déjanos en paz a Sakura y a mi, por que si no, le puedo mostrar este video a la mamá de Tomoyo, a tu papá o hasta toda la escuela.

Touya: Eso no me importa.

Shaoran: A ti no ¿pero a Tomoyo, que pasara con ella? quedaría avergonzada ante todos, quedaría como de lo peor ¿y que haría su madre al respecto? Yo creo que hasta la mandaría a un colegio de monjas, muy lejos de ti, y entonces ¿dejaras que Tomoyo sea humillada públicamente y apartada de ti, dejaras que sufra? solo por un capricho tuyo.

Touya: Maldito bastardo.

Touya se abalanza contra Shaoran tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y levantándolo en el aire, a lo cual Shaoran solo sonríe cínicamente y dice.

Shaoran: será mejor que me sueltes que si algo me pasa mi mayordomo tiene instrucciones precisas de mostrar el video a todo mundo, pero no creo que eso pase, ya que si nos ponemos a pelear el que saldría lastimado serias tu, yo se que tu te has dado cuenta de lo que somos Sakura y yo, así que si sabes lo que te conviene no me provoques.

Touya al escucharlo lo suelta de golpe, cayendo Shaoran de pie en el suelo.

Shaoran: ¿Y bien, que decides? ¿Nos dejaras de molestar? Ya no te opongas tanto, que yo no le are nada malo a Sakura, solo somos amigos, además ella se puede cuidar sola, es muy poderosa.

Touya: Ahora menos te creo que quieras algo bueno con ella, si eres capaz de hacer esto.

Shaoran: Lo hice por que no me dejaste opción, yo lo intente de buena manera pero tú no quisiste.

Touya: Ya déjate de discursos, acepto tu chantaje, pero solo por que no quiero que Tomoyo sufra que si fuera por mí ya te hubiera mandado mucho al diablo, pero si me entero de que le hiciste algo malo a Sakura, la vas a pagar muy caro.

Shaoran: Despreocupate que eso no pasara, bueno yo me voy, ah te puedes quedar con ese disco para que lo disfrutes es un regalo de mi para ti, para que veas que no soy tan malo, de todas formas es una copia.

Touya: Ya largate.

Shaoran: Con mucho gusto.

Shaoran sale de la habitación dejando a Touya que se moría de la rabia por haber caído en la trampa de Shaoran y ser chantajeado así de fácil y no poder hacer nada para proteger a Sakura de Shaoran según el.

Ya que Shaoran entro al cuarto de Sakura se la encontró durmiendo cómodamente a lo cual como el también tenia algo de sueño por no haber dormido bien, se le une acostándose atrás de Sakura ya que ella estaba acostada de lado, abrazándola por la cintura para quedarse dormido junto a ella.

Unas horas mas tarde a las 7:00 de la noche, Sakura se despierta sintiéndose aprisionada por el brazo de Shaoran que al moverse ella para ponerse de pie, el también despierta.

Shaoran: Hola Sakura ¿Qué tal dormiste?

Sakura: Bien ¿pero tu a que hora llegaste?

Shaoran: No me acuerdo bien, creo que en la tarde pero cuando llegue te encontré dormida así que me decidí a acompañarte también.

Sakura: Ah, bueno yo iré a ver que are de cenar que ya me dio hambre.

Shaoran: No hagas nada, mejor vamos a cenar fuera los dos solos.

Sakura: Pero ya sabes que Touya no nos deja solos.

Shaoran: Yo creo que eso ya se le paso, vamos y veras que no nos molestara.

Sakura: ¿Y por que estas tan seguro?

Shaoran: Solo es un presentimiento, tu arreglate muy linda como sueles ser y vamos.

Sakura le hizo caso por que no tenia ganas de hacer nada y no perdía nada con intentar irse con Shaoran sin que Touya los detuviera, ya que los dos se alistaron, bajaron y se toparon con Touya.

Touya: ¿Y ustedes a donde van?

Shaoran: Vamos a ir a cenar a un restaurante yo invite a Sakura ¿Por qué, hay algún problema?

Shaoran solo se le queda viendo esperando su respuesta que ya sabia que seria.

Touya: No ninguno.

Ante esto Sakura se sorprende mucho.

Shaoran: Vamos Sakura

Sakura: Si mi papá pregunta le dices a donde fui Touya.

Touya: Si yo le diré.

Y así el par de jovencitos se van a comer al restaurante que eligió Shaoran que por cierto era muy lujoso y caro.

Shaoran: ¿Pero Shaoran por que vinimos aquí? Se nota que este lugar es muy caro.

Shaoran: ¿Y que tiene?

Sakura: Pues gastaras mucho dinero.

Shaoran: Eso no importa, por ti lo mejor, además te quería traer a un lugar donde no ayas venido antes y me imagine que aquí nunca habías venido.

Sakura: ¿Estas insinuando que soy pobre? ¬.¬

Shaoran: No, estoy insinuando que eres de gustos muy censillos, pero así me gustas, solo quiero que conozcas algo nuevo y te diviertas conmigo, además que este lugar es muy bonito.

Sakura: Pues eso si es cierto.

Los dos chicos son guiados por un empleado del lugar a una de las mesas, donde ellos se sientan para después pedir sus platillos. Un rato después ya que terminaron de comer.

Shaoran: ¿Y ahora no te gustaría dar un paseo por la ciudad?

Sakura: Ahora no tengo muchas ganas de caminar

Shaoran: Si no estoy diciendo que vallamos a pie, sino en carro

Sakura: Pues así esta bien (¿Qué ya se esta haciendo exigente? ô.ô)

Shaoran: Bueno, deja voy y hago una llamada para que vengan por nosotros.

Shaoran se levanta de su silla y va a hablar por teléfono, una vez que hace la llamada regresa a la mesa con Sakura.

Shaoran: Solo hay que esperar unos minutos a que vengan por nosotros, si quieres esperamos aya afuera.

Sakura: Si vamos.

Ya afuera se sientan en una masetera de un árbol que se encuentra ahí.

Sakura: ¿Y a quien le hablaste?

Sakura: A Wei, para que nos mandara una limosina.

Sakura: ¿Una limosina, no se te hace mucho? o.o

Shaoran: No ¿Por qué?

Sakura: Es que nunca nadie había gastado tanto en mi así por que si, bueno solo mi padre que me mantiene, pero el es mi padre y tu no eres nada mío.

Shaoran: En eso te equivocas, yo soy tu verdadero amor, aunque todavía no me quieras, mas adelante lo aras y por eso no se me hace mucho lo que eh gastado en ti, ni lo que seguiré gastando.

Sakura: Bueno yo no quiero ser mala agradecida contigo pero no tienes por que darme nada, aunque tu me quieras como dices, yo no te amo y todo esto me hace sentir incomoda y rara, no se que sentir por ti, si odio o agradecimiento, por que si estoy así contigo es por que me obligaste pero a la vez eres muy bueno conmigo, no se que sentir.

Shaoran: Yo no quiero ni tu odio, ni tu agradecimiento, lo único que quiero es tu amo ya te lo dije.

Sakura: Es que yo no puedo…

Shaoran: No digas mas, eso no me gusta escucharlo.

Sakura: Pero Shaoran no sigas con esto, no te engañes mas.

Shaoran: No me estoy engañando, estoy seguro que lo conseguiré.

Sakura: ¿Y si sufres al darte cuenta de que no será así?

Shaoran: Ese es mi problema, no el tuyo así que tampoco me tengas lastima.

Sakura: Shaoran…

Shaoran: Ya dejemos esta platica que no me gusta, mejor dime ¿te gusto venir aquí?

Sakura: Si la comida estuvo muy buena y el postre delicioso.

Shaoran: Que bien que te gusto.

Sakura: Oye ¿y por que le hablaste a Wei para que pidiera la limosina, no lo podías hacer tu?

Shaoran: No, por que si no lo recuerdas solo tenemos diez años y para rentar la limosina como que no me harían mucho caso por ser niño, usualmente los niños no tienen dinero para eso, así que para esas cosas me sirve Wei que es el que habla por mi, por ejemplo también para pedir las reservaciones de este restaurante y también dijo que seriamos dos niños los que íbamos a venir, por que si no, ni siquiera me hubieran prestado atención.

Sakura: Pues eso si.

Shaoran: Mira ya llego nuestro transporte.

Una limosina negra muy larga se estaciono frente a ellos.

Sakura: Que grande y bonita es Shaoran ¿esto no es muy caro?

Shaoran: No pienses en eso, el dinero no importa.

Sakura: Es que a mi me da cosa que gastes tanto.

Shaoran: Ya te dije que dejes de pensar en eso, tú me entregas tu cuerpo y no por tu gusto, así que esto no es nada en comparación, es poco de lo que te mereces.

Sakura: ¿así que es algo así que me estas pagando para no sentirte tan culpable?

Shaoran: No, es por mi gusto y por que te amo, lo que quiero es que te diviertas, complacerte y que este bien conmigo, así de censillo.

El chofer baja de la limosina y al verlos se acerca a ellos.

Chofer: ¿Ustedes son los que pidieron la limosina? Por que el señor que nos llamo y contrato dijo que recogería aquí a dos niños, me dijo que era a nombre de Shaoran Li

Shaoran: Si somos nosotros, yo soy Shaoran Li

Chofer: Ah esta bien, entonces suban.

El chofer les abre la puerta y los dos suben a la limosina, ya que están dentro Sakura se sienta en el sillón del fondo y Shaoran junto a ella.

Sakura: o.o wow que bonito, nunca me había subido a una de estas.

Chofer: ¿A donde los llevo?

Shaoran: De una vuelta por toda la ciudad, por las principales calles, yo después le diré a donde vamos.

Chofer: Esta bien.

Shaoran aplasta un botón que esta cerca de el y la ventanilla que separa al chofer del resto de la limosina, se sube dándole más privacidad a Sakura y Shaoran sin la presencia del chofer.

Shaoran: Ahora estamos con mas privacidad ¿pongo música?

Sakura: ¿puedes?

Shaoran: Si para eso es este aparato.

Shaoran se acerca al aparato de música, toma un disco que se encontraba ahí, lo pone y pronto comienza a sonar música de tipo balada para amenizar el ambiente (desconozco si en las limosinas que se rentan aya de esto, pero si no, en mi fic si, ya ven que en mi fic puede pasar de todo ñ.ñ ah y en la música que puso Shaoran ustedes pueden imaginarse de la que quieran, pero yo me imagino de la música de Gackt es que ese artista japonés me encanta kawaii xD--- y pues de las canciones de el serian como Last Song, Todokanai Ai to Shitteta no ni Osaekirezuni Aishitsuzuketa, Sekai Story, entre muchas otras xD)

Shaoran: ¿No quieres brindar?

Sakura: o.o yo no tomo ¿tu si?

Shaoran: No, yo digo con refresco, aquí también lo hay.

Sakura: Ah aquí hay de todo, hasta una pantalla de video.

Shaoran: ¿Quieres ver algo?

Sakura: No, prefiero ver el camino.

Shaoran le da una copa de refresco mientras que el se queda con la otra.

Shaoran: Bien brindemos por nosotros y por que pronto me ames.

Al decir esto choca su copa con la de Sakura, después los dos beben de sus copas al momento que observan el paisaje relajados en sus asientos.

Shaoran: ¿Ahora no te gustaría relajarte un poco más?

Sakura: ¿Cómo?

Shaoran: Pues haciendo una cosita que nos gusta mucho.

Al decir esto esboza una sonrisa picara de las que suele utilizar en esos momentos mientras que sus ojos tienen ese brillo dorado que Sakura conoce muy bien que al verlo así comprende totalmente a lo que se refiere.

Sakura: ¿Pero aquí? Nos verán.

Shaoran: El chofer no nos molestara, le dije que yo le hablaría cuando decida ir a otro lado y la gente de afuera no nos puede ver, el espejo negro no se los permite, de adentro si se puede ver hacia fuera pero de afuera hacia dentro no, es lo bueno de las limosinas.

Sakura: Bueno, pero por lo que dijiste esto te gusta mucho a ti no tanto a mí.

Shaoran: ¿Ah no, ya se te olvido cuanto deseas que te posea una vez que te toco? Tu cuerpo me pide que lo tome entre mis brazos ¿no recuerdas cuando me ruegas por placer, como gritas cuando te tengo al borde del éxtasis?

Sakura: ¿Estas diciendo que soy una rogona y no me puedo resistir a eso?

Shaoran: Pues en esto si me deseas hasta el último momento y no, no te puedes resistir a mí una vez que te toco.

Sakura: Estas muy equivocado si piensas eso, claro que puedo resistirme ¬.¬

Shaoran: ¿Ah si? entonces demuéstramelo.

Shaoran recarga todo su cuerpo contra el de ella haciéndola que valla a parar de espaldas contra el asiento de piel y Shaoran sobre ella, el cual comienza a besarle la garganta y todo su alrededor mientras que Sakura se resiste un poco deteniéndolo de los hombros.

Sakura: Te dije que si me puedo resistir, pero mejor no me toques.

Shaoran: ¿Por qué? Si puedes resistir mis caricias sin caer rendida.

Sakura: Por que si, ahora no estoy de humor.

Shaoran: Lo que pasa es que no quieres que te demuestre lo contrario, sabes muy bien que una vez que te toque querrás más.

Sakura: No es cierto ò.ó

Shaoran: Si lo es.

Sakura: No, no lo es ò.ó

Shaoran: Como dije, demuéstramelo entonces.

Sakura: No lo are.

Sakura se escabulle de debajo de Shaoran yéndose al sillón de al lado que es mas largo que en el que estaban.

Shaoran: No huyas Sakura, por mas que lo hagas sigues siendo mía, tu cuerpo me lo dice una vez que estas entre mis brazos, ven aquí.

Sakura: No quiero ¬.¬

Shaoran: Entonces me obligas a seguirte.

Sakura: No, mejor quédate ahí, yo aquí y así estamos bien.

Shaoran: Mejor estarás depuse de que te haga mía nuevamente.

Shaoran sigue a Sakura acercándose a ella por un lado sobre el asiento a lo cual Sakura trata de escapar dándose la vuelta en el asiento poniéndose de rodillas sobre el avanzando a lo largo de este para alejarse de Shaoran, pero antes esto Sakura no se imagino que el la detendría sujetándola del pie haciendo con esto que caiga boca abajo sobre el asiento, para después llegar hasta ella de rodillas tocando sus piernas recorriéndolas todas hasta arriba mientras mas se acercaba a ella subiéndole la falda del vestido que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de las rodillas, llegando así con sus manos a la parte trasera de ella donde la descubre subiendo el vestido hasta su cintura, pudiendo ver de esta manera la ropa interior de la chica para después tocarle en esa zona con mucha delicadeza acariciándola sutilmente pasando su mano a la entrepierna donde la acaricia solo un momento siguiendo mas arriba para tocar el sexo de la joven.

Shaoran: ¿Creías que te me ibas a escapar?

Sakura: No Shaoran, no me toques ahí.

Shaoran: ¿Por qué?

Mientras dice esto sigue tocándola para después bajarle el sierre del vestido que es desde la espalda hasta la cintura descubriéndole toda la espalda, para después inclinarse sobre ella sin recargarle todo el cuerpo enzima, acercando sus labios a su espalda comenzando a recorrerla besando cada parte que se le antoja subiendo a sus hombros y nuca, los cuales besa y lame a su antojo, al mismo tiempo que sigue con su mano entre las piernas de ella masajeando su punto sensible por debajo de la pantaleta.

Sakura: Shaoran para por favor, para ya.

Shaoran: Dime ¿Por qué? Es hora que todavía no me lo dices.

Ante esto Shaoran sujeta del brazo a Sakura comenzando a jalarla para que se voltee a lo cual Sakura instintivamente lo sigue volteándose boca arriba, ya que izo esto Shaoran aprovecha para bajarle el vestido hasta la cintura para ahora seguir su labor con los senos de la joven la cual ya comienza a perder el control de su mente dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le provoca Shaoran a su cuerpo, el que no pierde el tiempo ya se encuentra quitándole la pantaleta, para después continuar con lo anterior, recorriéndole con la lengua los senos, mientras que con sus manos sigue ocupando la vagina de la chica ahora metiéndole un dedo moviéndolo constantemente dentro de ella.

Shaoran: Pero aun no me dices por que quieres que pare.

Sakura que se encontraba ya nublada de deseo apenas le contesto con la voz muy agitada ya que en todo el momento se ah estado moviendo por el placer.

Sakura: Por que no soporto mas, no resisto esto.

Shaoran: ¿Y ahora quieres que me detenga?

Sakura: No, no te detengas por favor.

Shaoran: ¿Entonces admites que no te puedes resistir a mí y me deseas?

Sakura: Si, no me puedo resistir, te deseo Shaoran.

Shaoran: Eso quería escuchar.

De pronto Shaoran aparta sus manos de Sakura, sentándose después en el sillón extendiendo sus brazos sobre el respaldo de este a lo cual Sakura se extraña muchísimo por que la dejo ahí acostada y sin terminar lo que empezó.

Sakura: ¿Pero que paso?

Shaoran: Nada, es solo que si quieres terminar ahora hazlo tú, yo aquí estoy para que lo hagas, soy todo tuyo, tómame ahora tú a mí.

Sakura: ¿Qué?

Shaoran: Como oíste, tu serás la que guíe todo, bueno si quieres.

Sakura: Esto no es justo, si tú fuiste el que empezó.

Shaoran: ¿Y que tiene? Ahora te quiero ver a ti en acción, vamos ya sabes que hacer.

Sakura que todavía estaba tremendamente excitada no duda más y se le acerca.

Sakura: ¿Y no te vas a desvestir?

Shaoran: Hazlo tu, como te dije soy tuyo, haz conmigo lo que quieras, que no te de pena hacerlo, ya hemos hecho esto para que todavía te de vergüenza tocarme.

Sakura lo escucha y comienza a desvestirlo quitándole primero el saco del traje, ah desabotonarle la camisa lisa verde oscuro e inmediatamente después se la quita para arrojarla a un lado, para después colocarse sobre el con sus piernas a los lados sentándose sobre su miembro que ya se podía sentir muy duro todavía tapado por el pantalón, mientras que Sakura comienza a imitarlo tocándole el pecho y besarlo en el cuello deslizándose por el yendo hasta su hombro el cual saborea delicadamente y al mismo momento le sigue acariciando el pecho con sus manos con leves movimientos que le arrancan el aliento a Shaoran, ella que no se detenía en ningún momento sigue con sus caricias ahora trazando un camino con su boca desde el hombro del joven hasta su pecho el cual besa en cada pedazo del piel que se encuentra recorriéndolo poco a poco haciendo disfrutar inmensamente a Shaoran al que ya tiene bastante rato que ya le estaba molestando el pantalón por la tremenda erección que mantenía en ese momento gracias a Sakura y por lo cual no resiste mas y le da una ayudadita a la joven, levantándose un poco con todo y Sakura enzima (Uy si que fuerte o.oU) para así bajarse el pantalón con el bóxer liberándose por fin, a lo cual Sakura se da cuenta permitiéndole mas fácil esto al levantarse un poco para que no batallara para sacarse el pantalón, y mientras el sujeta su miembro para que este recto, Sakura va bajando despacio para introducirlo dentro de ella sentándose nuevamente sobre el y así comienza a mover sus caderas para producirle y producirse ese placer desvordante. Mientras que ella hace esto, el no pierde la oportunidad de seguirla tocando por todas partes al momento que la ve brincoteando sobre el hasta que llega el momento de que ninguno de los dos aguante mas, primeramente Sakura que explota por dentro vibrando completamente y temblando sobre Shaoran que el al sentir como las paredes vaginales de la joven se contraen sobre su miembro atrapándolo aun mas y logrando con esto que el sentirá como un orgasmo lo recorría completamente viniéndose dentro de la joven llenándola con su esencia, terminando así el acto como las veces anteriores completamente extasiados y rendidos uno sobre el otro.

Sakura que todavía sigue con el adentro y sentada en la misma posición solo esta recargada contra el con su cabeza sobre su hombro y el abrazándola.

Shaoran: Uf tan maravilloso o mas que las veces anteriores, me encantas Sakura, y no digas que no te gusto que ya dijiste que si te encanta, igual que a mi.

Sakura: Si me gusto, como negarlo mas, si cada vez haces que me rinda mas rápido.

Shaoran: ¿Y por que negarlo? Si para mi no esta mal.

Sakura: Para ti no pero para mi si, no me gusta que esto sea por simple deseo.

Shaoran: Ahora así es, después será mejor, por que amándome lo disfrutaras más.

Sakura: Shaoran yo…

Shaoran: No digas mas, ya te lo eh dicho, bueno ahora hay que vestirnos para decirle al chofer que nos lleve a tu casa, ya se hace tarde y hay que dormir para ahora si levantarnos temprano.

Los dos se visten y arreglan bien para avisarle al chofer el cual antes de dejarlos en la casa de Sakura llegaron a un cajero automático en el que Shaoran saco dinero de su cuenta en el banco ya que como eso de la limosina fue de improvisto no traía tanto dinero en efectivo, y fue a sacar mas para pagar (Uy si que riquillo se deja ver, desconozco si en la caricatura dispone de tanto dinero ya que nunca sale eso, pero supongo que si ya que su familia es rica y el vive solo ahí nada mas con el mayordomo, no creo que lo traigan cortito de dinero ¿no? ñ.ñ) Ya que llegan a la casa de Sakura Shaoran le paga al chofer (también desconozco si se le paga antes o después de rentar la limosina, uy pues que ignorante soy y por eso solo lo invento y si no es así me vale, aquí hago lo que quiera ñ.ñ) Y los dos entran a la casa sin darse cuenta que Touya los veía desde la ventana de su habitación, al entrar Sakura se fue directito a su habitación para dormir, pero antes Shaoran paso a la cocina por un baso con agua donde Touya lo intercepto.

Touya: ¿Con que quieres conquistar a Sakura con tu dinero? ¿Qué acaso crees que la puedes sorprender y convencer con eso?

Shaoran: ¿De que hablas?

Touya: Los vi cuando llegaron en una limosina.

Shaoran: Con que sigues espiándonos, sigue así y le echaras a perder la vida a Tomoyo, por esta vez te la paso pero a la próxima que me entere o me de cuanta que nos espías, no lo dejare pasar y contestando a tus preguntas, no quiero conquistar a Sakura con mi dinero, ya te dije que solo quiero tener su compañía y divertirnos juntos, solo la lleve a cenar y pasear, no me digas que eso esta mal y le estoy haciendo daño, yo aprecio mucho a Sakura tal vez algo mas, y lo que gasto en ella no me importa, lo hago con gusto y para hacerla sentir bien, así que si tengo la posibilidad de eso ¿Por qué no lo voy a hacer?

Touya: ¿A que te refieres con algo más?

Shaoran: A que tal vez sienta algo más que amistad por ella.

Touya: Defínete ¿sientes amistad o que por ella?

Shaoran: Amor, pero no te preocupes que no la dañare, seria incapaz de eso, uno no puede hacerle daño a la persona que quiere.

Touya: Pues más te vale, que ya te dije que si le haces daño no me importara nada y te are pagar caro.

Shaoran: Ya te dije que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, que a mi lado esta mejor protegida que en ninguna parte.

Al decir esto se va dejando solo a Touya que todavía no se convence de lo que Shaoran le dice y menos aun que le confeso que la quería, si es así, será capaz de todo, teniendo en cuenta lo que hizo para amenazarlo.

**_Continuara… _**

**_Notas de la autora: _**Hola, ciento la demora, es que la escuela me traía un poco atareada y no me dejaba terminar de escribir el capi, ya ven como son de malditos en las mugres escuelas, pero por fin ya esta aquí, espero y que les guste este capitulo, ¿Cómo les parece lo de Tomoyo y Touya? Algo raro no, y ese esta mas pervertido que Shaoran, por que tan siquiera Shao agarro a una de su edad pero Touya es un pervierte niños, jajájajá pero el culpable de eso principalmente fue Shao ya que el provoco esto, y pues como vieron ya lo amenazo, a que Shaoran que le encanta hacer de esas de andar chantajeado, y bueno Touya accedió fácil por que no le quedaban muchas opciones y no iba a arriesgar a Tomoyo por ideas suyas, pero igual ahora desconfía mas de el, al saber que Shao quiere a Sakura, pero bueno haber que sucederá mas adelante, pero ustedes que opinan ¿quieren ver mas de Tomoyo y Touya? O así la dejamos, es que en un principio nada mas tenia pensado poner esto entre ellos, no alargarme mucho por que no quiero hacer el fic muy largo y pues el fic esta centrado mas en Sakura y Shaoran, pero ustedes me avisan a ver que quieren, y pues aquí pongo a Shao despilfarrando mucho dinero, como ya dije en el fic no creo que lo traigan muy ajustado con el dinero, su familia es rica y el vive solo, no creo que no le den el suficiente dinero como para que el no se preocupe por eso, teniendo en cuenta que según solo esta ahí por lo de las cartas y es lo único que le debe preocupar, pero bueno esas son solo suposiciones mías, y pues si no es así, me vale como les dije yo aquí le invento lo que quiera, bueno ahora le quiero agradecer mucho a los que leyeron mi fic y el capitulo pasado, y a los que dejaron review el capitulo 5 que son:

SakuraxHime - lifestream aerith - Sakdren - REAL-SYAORAN - chermagux - sakuly - ariana sakura - rextag - lokurashiphop - Chieko Saotome -

Muchas gracias a todos, ahora son un poco mas, me alegra que más se unan a leer mi historia, que bueno y espero y siga subiendo la lista, me gustaría mucho, pero ahora pasemos a los avances.

**Avances del próximo capitulo: **

_**Sakura: Te odio, no sabes cuanto te odio en este momento.**_

**_Shaoran se queda estático al escucharla, fue lo último que pudo escuchar del desprecio de ella, le dolía demasiado todo eso._**

**_Shaoran: Adiós para siempre Sakura._**

**_Touya: Da igual, de todas formas ya se fue y es mejor así._**

**_Sakura: No es mejor así, yo lo quiero a mi lado._**

Jojojojo que será lo que esta pasando, ¿Shaoran la dejo? Que extraño, y ¿Sakura lo quiere con el? Uy ahora si se esta poniendo bueno el asunto, así que todo eso lo verán el siguiente capitulo, jojojo ñ.ñ nos vemos, hasta la próxima, bye. n.n


	7. Una pelea ¿y la separación definitiva?

**Por temor a perderte**

_Por: Ai-chan4_

**Capitulo 7. Una pelea ¿y la separación definitiva?**

Al día siguiente después de clases Sakura y Shaoran caminaban solos en dirección a la casa de Sakura, pasando por entre varias tiendas del lugar, Shaoran que iba viendo distraído las tiendas al pasar, reacciona un poco al ver un objeto de una de las tiendas de regalos deteniéndose ahí para verlo, Sakura que nota esto, también se detiene viéndolo para ver por que se detiene.

Sakura: ¿Por qué te detienes Shaoran?

Shaoran: Por nada, es que me acorde que tengo algo que hacer, tu adelántate sola a tu casa, yo después te alcanzo ahí.

Sakura: Bueno, como tu digas. (Uy si que obediente o.ôU)

Sakura se va dejando solo a Shaoran el cual entra a la tienda y compra el objeto que quería, ya hecho esto se va a la casa de Sakura, una vez que llega, no entra por la puerta prefiere hacerlo por la ventana para asarle una sorpresa a Sakura, ella por su parte que andaba rondando la cocina prefiere ir a su habitación para descansar y ver tele un rato, pero cuando entra ahí nota algo extraño lo cual es una caja de regalo cuadrada de un tamaño aproximado de 50 cm. Que tenía una tarjeta puesta a un lado del maño.

Sakura: ¿Y esto que será? o.ô

Ya que toma la tarjeta la lee y esta dice: Para la niña linda que robo mi corazón. Del que te ama tanto… Shaoran Li… para que siempre me recuerdes.

Sakura: Oh es de Shaoran… pero en que momento lo habrá puesto aquí, que extraño que no este el aquí.

Ya que leyó la tarjeta se dispone a abrir el regalo encontrándose con un mono de peluche que es un lobito de color café y ojos color ámbar, Sakura al verlo se emociona mucho tomándolo con su manos para abrazarlo y comprobando con esto que es muy suave.

Sakura: Aaaahh que bonito es… me encanta.

Al fijarse un poco mas en el se da cuenta de algo.

Sakura: Creo que se parece a Shaoran por lo ojos de su mismo color, no se por que me recuerda a el, será por eso que me lo regalo, en la tarjeta dice que es para que lo recuerde siempre.

Shaoran: Me alegra que te haya gustado.

Sakura al escucharlo voltea de donde proviene la voz y lo ve entrando por la ventana.

Sakura: ¿Por qué entras por ahí y no me diste tu mismo el regalo?

Shaoran: Por que quería que fuera una sorpresa y me escondí aquí afuera para ver la reacción que tenias al ver el regalo y ya veo que si te gusto.

Sakura: Si es muy bonito, gracias ¿pero ahora a que se debe el regalo?

Shaoran: Ahora es el ultimo día que dormiré aquí contigo y quise darte ese peluche para que todos los días duermas con el y te acuerdes de mi al tenerlo entre tus brazos. Ahora arreglémonos para salir.

Sakura: ¿A dónde?

Shaoran: Iremos al parque de diversiones.

Sakura: Y eso ¿Por qué ahí?

Shaoran: Pues para ir a pasear y divertirnos un poco ni modo que para que

Sakura: Si ya se ¬.¬ no tienes por que contestarme así.

Shaoran: ¿Pues para que preguntas algo tan obvio?

Sakura: ¿Que tiene?... ni que fuera pecado.

Shaoran: Ya pues, no quiero pelear contigo, mejor alistémonos.

Y así el par de jovencitos se arreglan para ir de paseo.

Shaoran: Iré a llamar un taxi para que nos lleve.

Sakura: No, tu ya has gastado mucho y al parecer lo seguirás haciendo, así que ahora me toca a mi, mejor vamos volando.

Shaoran: No es necesario que gastes tu energía nada más por que si.

Sakura: Lo que no es necesario es que andes gastando tu dinero nada más por que si, como si lo regalaran, además no gasto tanta energía usando las cartas, solo exageras, acuérdate que ya las utilizo bien.

Shaoran: Si insistes tanto, se ara como tú digas.

Sakura: Bien n.n

Sakura libera su báculo y utiliza la carta de vuelo, utilizándolo así para los dos irse montados sobre el báculo con alas. Ya que llegaron hasta el parque de diversiones Sakura busca un lugar donde no haya gente fuera del parque, para aterrizar, una vez hecho esto, entrar al lugar para divertirse, donde montaron a casi todos los juegos, comieron algodón de azúcar, entraron a la casa de los fantasmas por la petición insistente de Shaoran que quería entrar por que Sakura se asustaba fácilmente y por ello seria abrazado constantemente por ella, a lo que Shaoran le encanto.

Shaoran: Ahora subamos a la rueda de la fortuna.

Sakura: Si yo creo que es uno de los pocos que nos faltan, esa esta bien, ya que es mas calmada que los juegos anteriores y todavía estoy algo mareado.

Shaoran: Si en algún momento sientes que te vas a caer por el mareo, recárgate en mi, no lo dudes que yo encantado de sostenerte.

Sakura: Si ya se eso.

Shaoran: Ah con que ya estas bien segurita de que me encanta tenerte cerca de mi.

Sakura: Pues de plano seria una tonta si no supiera eso, esta más que obvio que es así.

Shaoran: Y también estas así de segura que yo te amo ¿no?

Sakura: Eh ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Shaoran: Nada mas por saber, pero contéstame.

Sakura: ¿Para que? da igual si lo sepa o no, mejor vamos a subir al juego.

Sakura se va directo al juego para escapar de las preguntas de el, ya que subieron al juego los dos se encontraban callados observando el paisaje a esa altura, mientras que el joven se encontraba pensando profundamente en sus amor, volteando para contemplarla en silencio, Shaoran que esta sentado a su lado le toma la mano envolviéndola con la suya atrayendo por esto la atención de ella.

Shaoran: Sakura… Te amo tanto que no tienes una idea de cómo sufro por tu desamor… aun así seria peor estar lejos de ti, no lo soporte y por eso hice lo que hice, yo se que no tengo perdón pero lo hice por que te quiero muchísimo y no podía soportar el perderte, te amo y no me cansare nunca de repetírtelo, aunque tu no me quieras yo a ti si.

Sakura: Ya Shaoran, no me digas eso que me incomoda.

Shaoran: ¿Por qué?

Sakura: Por que no opino lo mismo que tu, así que no sigas con eso que no quiero pelear contigo.

Shaoran: ¿Por qué nos pelearíamos por que yo te confiese mi amor?

Sakura: Por la sencilla razón que no creo que eso sea cierto.

Shaoran: Si es cierto ¿Por qué crees lo contrario?

Sakura: Si tu me amaras realmente nunca me hubieras obligado a estar contigo, hubieras intentado que yo te quisiera de otra manera, cualquiera menos obligarme, eso no es amor, si me amaras querrías que yo fuera feliz sea como sea y de esta manera no soy feliz sino al contrario, solo eres un egoísta que me querías tener fuera como fuera, me lastimaras o no, no te importe en lo mas mínimo.

Shaoran: Puede que tengas razón, soy un egoísta, pero no creas que no me importo el estarte dañando, me dolió en lo mas profundo, pero si no hacia eso se que te hubiera perdido por que tu jamás me harías caso por las buenas y en cuanto a lo que eres infeliz, eso no es cierto, no eres infeliz.

Sakura: ¿Entonces tu supones que estoy saltando de la alegría y que estoy feliz de estar en una relación a la fuerza? algo que no quería y ni quiero todavía ¿Qué estoy contentísima de estarme metiendo contigo cada vez que se te antoja, aunque yo no quiera? Y según tu eso es felicidad.

Shaoran: Tampoco dije eso, lo que yo trate de decirte es que no te desagrada tanto estar conmigo, eso es mentira y me lo demuestras cada vez que lo hacemos.

Sakura: Tal vez tengas razón en eso, pero eso no quita que de igual forma me sienta infeliz por estar en algo que no quiero.

En eso se termina la platica por que se termina el tiempo del juego el cual se detiene y todos bajan de el poco a poco, ya que bajaron terminaron su paseo por el parque. Después fueron a comer a una pizzería y de ahí regresaron a la casa de Sakura, para entonces ya era las 7:00 de la noche y como no tenían sueño todavía se pusieron a ver televisión en el cuarto de Sakura, mas a petición de ella por que el todavía se encontraba muy serio, pensativo y algo triste al pensar de Sakura, por la platica que tuvieron en el parque por que desde entonces estaba así, solo hablaba lo necesario y no sonrió mas como lo había estado haciendo antes de eso, a lo cual a Sakura le preocupo un poco y le remordió la conciencia, aunque todo eso el se lo merecía muy bien, hasta mas, pero aun así el solo le estaba diciendo que la amaba, muchas veces se lo dijo en el mismo momento y ella solo le contesto mal, si se lo merecía, pero ella no sabe el por que no le agrada verlo triste.

Sakura que se encontraba sentada sobre la cama al lado de el, lo observaba disimuladamente para que el no se diera cuenta pero pronto noto que no importaba mucho ya que el no le prestaba atención al parecer se encontraba muy atento viendo la televisión pero no era así, estaba con la mirada fija en un solo punto como pensando en algo, a lo cual Sakura no aguanto mas apagando la tele con su control.

Sakura: ¿Te pasa algo Shaoran?

El al escucharla reacciona rápidamente para responderle.

Shaoran: No ¿Por qué?

Sakura: Por que desde que salimos del parque has estado mas serio de lo normal y hasta hace un momento estabas viendo quien sabe que cosa con una mirada extraña.

Shaoran: Solo estaba sumido en mis pensamientos.

Sakura: ¿Y en que pensabas tanto?

Shaoran: En nada en especial.

Sakura: ¿Y si no era nada especial por que pensabas tanto en ello?

Shaoran: No se

Sakura: Mmm

Shaoran: será mejor que ya me valla a dormir

Shaoran se baja de la cama acostándose sobre el futon.

Sakura: ¿Ya tan temprano?

Shaoran: Si, tengo sueño.

Sakura: ¿Y por que te vas al futon, no vas a dormir conmigo como siempre?

Shaoran: No, así descansaras mejor tu sola en tu cama.

Sakura: ¿No será que ya te aburriste de mí y no quieres estar conmigo? ¬.¬

Shaoran: No, ya te dije la razón.

Sakura: No me convences, no me has tocado nadita, siendo que antes no te dormías sin tan siquiera besarme y ahora resulta que ni quieres dormir conmigo, lo que pasa es que ya has de haber visto a otra que te gusto mas que yo y ya me quieres dejar sola y abandonada ¬.¬

Shaoran al escucharla se levanto sentándose en el futon.

Shaoran: ¿Es mi imaginario o es un ataque de celos?

Sakura: Para nada, yo solo te digo lo que pienso ¬.¬

Shaoran: ¿Y por que me ves así, como si estuvieras enojada?

Sakura: Por que si, eres un cochino depravado, tan siquiera dime quien es por la que me vas a dejar, insensible ¬.¬

Shaoran: Ves si estas celosa, pero calmate que esos celos son infundados, yo no pienso dejarte por nadie.

Sakura: Ah ¿entonces estas diciendo que tendrás a otra aparte de mi? Que cinismo el tuyo es el colmo del descaro ¬.¬

Shaoran: Yo no dije eso, no te dejare ni tendré a otra aparte de ti, eres la única que quiero y la única que amare en toda mi vida.

Sakura: ¿Entonces por que te alejas de mí?

Shaoran: Yo no me alejo de ti ¿es tan extraño que tenga sueño, que me quiera dormir ya y que te deja la cama para ti sola para que descanses mejor?

Sakura: Si ¬.¬

Shaoran: ¿Por qué?

Sakura: Pues por que nunca te habías distanciado tanto así, en cambio siempre estabas sobre de mi.

Shaoran: ¿Y que, eso te molesta?

Sakura: Claro que no, solo se me hace extraño.

Shaoran: Pues que no se te haga extraño, tengo sueño así que ya me voy a dormir.

Shaoran se vuelve a acostar para dormirse.

Sakura: Pero yo todavía no tengo sueño.

Shaoran: Pues ve la tele.

Sakura: No hay nada bueno en ningún canal o.o

Shaoran: Ve y platica con tu papá

Sakura: Ya se durmió o.o

Shaoran: Entonces con tu hermano.

Sakura: No se puede hablar con el -.- además esta con Yukito que volvió a quedarse a dormir.

Shaoran: Juega videojuegos.

Sakura: No me gustan los que tengo -.-

Shaoran: Has la tarea.

Sakura: No nos dejaron ¬.¬

Shaoran: Ponte a estudiar.

Sakura: No me gusta ò.ó

Shaoran: Háblale a Tomoyo.

Sakura: No tengo ganas ni saldo en mi teléfono ò.ó

Shaoran: Cuenta borreguitos.

Sakura: Ya basta, mejor dime que no me soportas ò.ó

Shaoran: Tengo sueño .

Sakura: Vamos a jugar.

Shaoran: ¿Jugar a que? o.o

Sakura: A lo que te gusta jugar.

Shaoran: ¿Fútbol? Pero aquí no se puede.

Sakura: -.-U no eso, jugar a tocarnos.

Shaoran: ¿A las tentadas? Tampoco se puede correr mucho aquí.

Sakura: Nooo ò.ó tampoco eso, ha hacer el amor.

Shaoran: Que yo supiera a eso no se juega se hace de adeveras.

Sakura: Aaaayy ¿no me entiendes o te haces tonto? ¬.¬#

Shaoran: Si ya te entiendo, pero no tengo ganas ahora de eso.

Sakura: Vez, vez ya no me quieres.

Al decir esto Sakura se echa boca abajo sobre la cama.

Shaoran al verla se levanta, se sienta sobre la cama al lado de Sakura y le pone una mano sobre la espalda.

Shaoran: Ya te dije que si te quiero y nunca lo dejare de hacer, es solo que ahora no estoy de humor para hacer eso.

Ya que termino de decir esto, Sakura se levanta de golpe tomando de sorpresa a Shaoran, apoyando sus manos en el pecho de el para empujarlo hacia atrás, el cayendo de espalda sobre la cama por la acción de ella que callo junto a el sobre su pecho, para después plantarle tremendo beso sobre sus labios, ya que lo beso se acerca a su oído para susurrarle una palabra.

Sakura: Demuéstramelo.

Sakura que solo llevaba puesta una bata lisa de tirantes, se levanto un poco colocando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del chico sentándose sobre el para después levantarse la bata y quitársela por completo mostrándole su desnudes a Shaoran que estaba muy sorprendido por la reacción de ella, pero ya empezaba a encenderse su pasión por la jovencita que le robaba el aliento. Mientras que Sakura no se detiene desabrochándole la camisa de la bata rápidamente para después acariciarlo por todo su pecho y abdomen desnudo, a lo cual Shaoran no resistió mas, tomándola de la cintura e inmediatamente después girarse cambiando ahora de posición el sobre ella, para así comenzar a besarla descontroladamente.

Mientras tanto con Touya y Yukito.

Yukito: ¿Y que, ya no vigilas a Sakura y Shaoran?

Touya: No.

Yukito: ¿Por qué, que no decías que no confiabas en el?

Touya: Y todavía no confió en el, pero ya me canse de estar espiándolos además ya por fin mañana se larga.

Yukito: Que raro que te cansaras tan pronto, te veías tan decidido.

Touya: Pues me canse y ya (Pensando) no puedo decirle la verdad, aunque es mi mejor amigo, no se lo puedo decir, Tomoyo y yo lo prometimos, además no quiero que Tomoyo quede mal ante nadie y tampoco me gustaría decirle que ese mocoso me chantajeo así como así y yo me deje.

Yukito: (Pensando) Que raro de Touya, pero ni modo, creo que tendré que hablar con ellos, al rato iré a hacerlo.

Un momento después, Sakura y Shaoran ya se encontraban descansando uno cerca del otro.

Shaoran: ¿Por que hiciste eso Sakura?

Sakura: Para comprobar si era cierto lo que me decías y saber si me deseabas todavía.

Shaoran: ¿Y en que te beneficia saber eso?

Sakura: En nada.

Shaoran: No te comprendo, pero ya comprobaste lo que querías, que si te deseo, pero no era mentira que tenía sueño.

Sakura: ¿En verdad tenias tanto sueño como para no querer estar conmigo?

Shaoran: Bueno no tanto, la verdad es que no quería molestarte tanto, por lo que me dijiste en el parque, que eras infeliz por hacer esto.

Sakura: Ya sabía que tenía que ver con eso.

Shaoran: No entiendo todavía, si dices que esto no te gusta ¿Por qué me provocaste para que lo hiciera?

Sakura: Solo se me antojo saber si me deseabas, solo eso.

Shaoran: ¿Por qué?

Sakura: No lo se y ya no me preguntes.

Sakura se pone nuevamente la bata, Shaoran hace lo mismo poniéndose el short y cuando iba a ponerse la camisa, ella lo detiene.

Sakura: No te lo pongas aun ¿acaso no quieres que te haga un masaje? Te ves algo tenso.

Shaoran: No me habías dicho que me lo darías, pero ya que lo dices yo no me niego, hazlo si eso quieres, pero se me hace esto muy raro, te estas comportando muy extraña, en la tarde me decías que no querías hacer esto y ahora tu eres la que me busca.

Sakura: Ay ya déjate de hacer conjeturas, mejor ponte boca abajo para el masaje.

Shaoran le hace caso poniéndose boca abajo y ella después se le sube enzima rodeándolo con sus piernas sentándosele enzima en la cintura, para después comenzar a masajearlo.

Ya que termino.

Shaoran: Aaaaah que rico.

Sakura: Al parecer si te gusto.

Shaoran: Me fascinó, eres maravillosa, hasta los masajes los haces bien, estoy bien relajado, fue servicio completo y luego dices que gasto mucho en ti, después de tener todo esto gasto hasta mi vida si es necesario.

Sakura: Ay que exagerado eres -.-U

Shaoran: No exagero, eres una diosa.

Sakura: Insisto exageras -.-U pero ni creas que es gratis.

Shaoran: ¿Qué quieres? Te regalo hasta el mundo entero si quieres.

Sakura: Ya calmate don exageración, ni tampoco quiero nada material ¬.¬ solo quiero que también me hagas un masaje.

Shaoran: Ah eso y mas todo por ti.

Sakura: ¿Seguiste?

Sakura se acuesta boca abajo y Shaoran se coloca como hace un momento lo hizo ella, para comenzar a masajearla, para tocarle la piel y que le agrade mas a Sakura le baja los tirantes de la bata, bajándosela hasta la cintura, siguiendo su masaje por la piel desnuda.

Sakura: Ah así, ahí me gusta, sigue así, ah más fuerte.

Shaoran: o.o oye ya ni cuando hacemos el amor dices eso.

Sakura: Por que cuando hacemos eso ni siquiera puedo hablar, solo gritar y hacer ruidos por si no te has dado cuenta.

Shaoran: Pues eso si es cierto.

Shaoran que seguía con el masaje, ya empezaba a emocionarse otra vez por estarla tocando tanto y al verle el cuello, hombros y espalda desnudos ya se le antojaba probarlos (ni que fuera vampiro o que o.ô) agachándose así para comenzar a besarla pero en ese momento entra Yukito sorprendiéndolos.

Yukito: Ya basta de que sigan haciendo esto.

Sakura que al escucharlo se asusta demasiado no duda ni un instante, se sube la bata apresuradamente para cubrirse y Shaoran se baja de enzima de ella para ponerse de pie y ver a Yukito, ya que Sakura se cubrió bien voltea a verlo también.

Shaoran: ¿Ya basta de que sigamos haciendo que?

Yukito: Eso que hacen que no es de su edad, si no de gente grande.

Shaoran: ¿Te refieres a hacer el amor?

Yukito: Si.

Sakura: Shaoran no lo digas.

Yukito: Yo ya lo se Sakura, lo que quiero es que dejen de hacerlo, ustedes no deben hacerlo, todavía son muy chicos ¿Qué no lo entienden?

Shaoran: Tú no eres quien para venir a decirnos que hacer, esto nos gusta a Sakura y a mí y no lo dejaremos de hacer por que tú lo digas.

Yukito: Por favor Sakura detente, no sigas con esto, no esta bien.

Shaoran: Déjala no le digas nada, no te metas en lo que no te importa.

Yukito: Esto si me importa, por que Sakura es la hermana de mi mejor amigo, ella también es mi amiga y la quiero mucho.

Shaoran: ¿Qué no te ha quedado claro que ella es mía, no lo comprendiste cuando nos viste haciendo el amor?

Yukito: ¿Qué, tu sabes que los vi?

Shaoran: Si yo te vi cuando nos espiabas, es mas para que lo sepas yo deje la puerta abierta a propósito para que nos vieras, para que supieras que ella ya es mía ¿Qué no se te hizo raro que no pudieras ver bien el cuerpo de ella desnudo? Y eso es por que yo me encargue de que no lo vieras, solo que te dieras cuenta de lo que sucedía, ella es mía, la quiero y no permitiré de que nadie mas que yo la vea.

Yukito: No lo puedo creer.

Shaoran: Pues creelo.

Sakura que estaba muy sorprendida por todo eso, no podía hablar del asombro y la vergüenza.

Yukito: Aun así, aunque ya lo hayan echo no tienen por que seguir haciéndolo, son unos niños, no tienen la capacidad mental todavía para hacer esto.

Shaoran: Sakura y yo no somos unos niños normales, por si no lo sabias, no se si te acuerdes o no lo sepas, que tu eres uno de sus guardianes ¿será por eso que tanto te metes en nuestros asuntos?

Yukito: No se de que hablas, no te entiendo, pero de todas formas yo lo hago por que soy su amigo.

Shaoran: Pues ni a ella ni a mi nos interesa, así que largate de aquí ya.

Yukito: No me iré sin antes hablar con Sakura, que hasta ahora no ha dicho nada sobre esto, quiero saber lo que ella piensa.

Shaoran: Piensa lo mismo que yo, y largate de una vez que si sigues molestando no respondo de lo que te pueda pasar.

Yukito: ¿Me estas amenazando?

Shaoran: así es ¿Qué no escuchas lo que te digo?

Yukito: Pues no te tengo miedo.

Shaoran: Eso lo veremos, con gusto te daré una lección, hace tiempo que tenia ganas de esto.

Shaoran comienza a acercársele amenazadoramente y en posición de pelea.

Sakura: Shaoran detente, lo prometiste… acuérdate de nuestro trato.

Shaoran al escucharla se detiene.

Yukito: ¿De que trato y promesa hablas Sakura?

Shaoran: De ninguno que te interese, que te largues ya te dije, déjanos solos que nos interrumpiste en algo importante.

Yukito: Me iré solo por que contigo no se puede y al parecer nunca dejaras hablar por ella misma a Sakura, ya hablare con ella cuando no estés.

Shaoran: Si es que puedes y por si acaso lo haces, oirás lo mismo de su boca.

Yukito no lo escucha mas y sale de la habitación, dejando nuevamente solos al par de jóvenes, Shaoran al girarse para ver a Sakura, al verla nota que se encuentra llorando desconsoladamente.

Sakura: No tenias por que haber hecho eso.

Shaoran: Si no lo hubiera corrido así no se hubiera ido nunca, y nos iba a seguir molestando con lo mismo.

Sakura: ¿Cómo pudiste haber causado y permitido que nos viera haciendo eso?... nunca te lo perdonare… no conforme con haberme obligado a hacer esto, haces que nos vean y precisamente el.

Shaoran: Como se lo dije a el, lo hice para que se diera cuenta de una vez que eres mía y no se atreviera a acercársete.

Sakura: Aun así no tenias el derecho, ahora el me vera como una cualquiera que siendo tan chica ya hago eso.

Shaoran que al escucharla y verla llorar de esa manera, comienza a molestarse mucho mas que antes y por lo tanto le va subiendo el tono de su voz por la rabia que sentía.

Shaoran: ¿Y a ti que te importa lo que piense el? Si, si ya se a el es al que quieres, pero no tienes que ser tan obvia sabes que me molesta, no soporto verte así.

Sakura: A mi no me interesa lo que te moleste o sientas, ahora me eres mucho mas insoportable que antes, no te soporto, como me hubiera gustado que nunca te hubieras aparecido en mi vida.

Sakura quien hablaba sin pensar, diciendo cosas solo para molestarlo ya que por su culpa estaba pasando todo eso, por dejarla en vergüenza ante Yukito, en ese momento estaba furiosa y buscaba solo herirlo.

Y dando en el clavo con las palabras exactas ya que estaba logrando su cometido el cual era herirlo, sentía como las palabras de ella y su mirada de odio le lastimaban el corazón, era como si lo rompieran en mil pedazos por dentro y a pesar de todo esto de encontraba molesto, por que Sakura quería a Yukito y por su propio comportamiento ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Manteniendo algo que no durara mucho, forzándola a estar con el, ella jamás lo iba a querer y solo provocaba que los dos sufrieran, ella por no querer estar con el y el por su desprecio, ya no podía seguir soportándolo, hasta ahora podía aguantarlo gracias a que el se engañaba pensando que eso cambiaria, pero no será así, eso jamás pasara, ya no podía seguir esto, no aguantó mas, decirle que la ama solo para que ella le diga que lo desprecia y quiere a otro, si la forma en que actuó al forzarla no estuvo bien, pero jamás la trato mal, solo le daba amor, la trataba bien, le decía a cada momento que la quería, la ayudaba en todo lo que podía, en una sola palabra, la amaba a cada momento y de diferentes formas se lo demostraba.

Ya no, no quería ser humillado mas, no quería seguir rebajándose esperando a que ella le diera lo que quisiera, una mirada, una caricia o una palabra de amor que nunca llego, ni llegaría jamás. En todo esto pensaba el en esos pocos segundos que se le hacian eternos, en los cuales se le derrumbaba todo lo que había soñado una vez, ahora es que veía todo claramente, sin mas engaños.

Sakura: Te odio, no sabes cuanto te odio en este momento.

Shaoran que se quedo estático al escucharla, fue lo último que pudo escuchar de su desprecio, le dolía demasiado todo eso y sobre todo esas palabras que se clavaban profundamente en su cabeza, y sabia que eso jamás lo podría olvidar.

Agachando su cabeza y dándose media vuelta para que ella no lo viera sufrir por todo lo que le decía, ya que no podía seguir fingiendo sin hacer ninguna expresión en su rostro sobre lo que sentía, ahora no lo podía controlar, mostrando ahora en su rostro toda la tristeza y dolor que sentía.

Shaoran: Esta bien, si eso es lo que sientes, lo acepto, se que nunca me perdonaras por lo que hice, así que mejor me iré, para así dejarte tranquila y el libertad como siempre quisiste, ahora has lo que quieras… yo me voy que ya no soporto mas tu desprecio.

Sakura: Si largate que eso debiste de hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

Shaoran se acerca rápidamente al closet donde había ropa de el, agarrando lo primero que vio, un pantalón y una playera colocándoselos apresuradamente para disponerse a irse, levantando un pie para ponerlo sobre el marco de la ventana para irse a través de ella, no sin antes mirar por ultima vez de reojo a Sakura que seguía llorando y que pudo percibir como lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de el, lo cual la sorprendió demasiado, para por fin reaccionar y darse cuenta de todo lo feo que le había dicho y de que el se iría para no volver jamás.

Shaoran: Adiós para siempre Sakura.

Sakura que al escucharlo y verlo se dio cuenta que eso iba muy en serio, no volvería a verlo otra vez y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que realmente no quería que se fuera ¿Cómo seria ahora su vida sin el? No se lo imaginaba, ya que en los últimos días solo había estado con el, ya no sabia como regresaría a su visa normal, ya no volvería a verlo y esta idea le retumbo muy fuerte en la cabeza, por lo cual intento detenerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Shaoran que no dudo más salio por la ventana dando un salto largo para ir a parar al suelo fuera de la casa de Sakura (Si recordemos que tiene poderes y Shaoran muy fácil hacia todo eso). Sakura corrió hacia la ventana queriendo detenerlo pero el ya se había ido, viendo por la ventana como el salía corriendo a toda prisa.

Sakura: Shaoran… Yo en verdad no quería que te fueras, es solo que estaba muy enojada.

Y así se dejo caer sobre el suelo para seguir llorando, pero ahora por la partida de Shaoran.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura asistió a clases con la esperanza de que el aya ido también, no podía dejar así como así las clase ¿o si? Pero al llegar se percato de que no estaba y sabia que no iría por que el se despidió de ella para siempre, eso quería decir que no lo vería mas y por lo tanto no iría a clases, ante esto Sakura se paso todo el día de clases muy triste y cabizbaja por lo cual esto no paso desapercibido para Tomoyo.

A la hora de salida.

Tomoyo: ¿Qué pasa Sakura, por que has estado todo el día triste?

Sakura: Nada Tomoyo es solo que no me siento muy bien.

Tomoyo: ¿Algo paso con Shaoran? Por que el no vino a clases y eso es muy extraño por que el nunca falla.

Sakura: Pues la verdad es que nos peleamos.

Tomoyo: ¿Y eso por que si estaban tan bien?

Sakura que se invento rápidamente una excusa por que no le podía decir la verdad, por vergüenza a que fuera a pensar de ella.

Sakura: Es que todavía quiero a Yukito, se lo dije y el se molesto mucho, nos peleamos y el me dejo.

Tomoyo: Pues si es así con mucha razón se enojo, si todavía querías a Yukito ¿Por qué aceptaste ser su novia?

Sakura: No se, creo que por que me caía bien.

Tomoyo: Y si quieres a Yukito ¿Por qué estas tan triste por que Shaoran no esta?

Sakura: No se, yo no quería que se fuera, quería que siguiera conmigo pero me di cuenta de eso muy tarde, el ya se había ido.

Tomoyo: ¿Y por que no vas a su casa o le llamas para decírselo?

Sakura: ¿Para que? si de todas formas no lo amo, tal vez me siento así por que me acostumbre a su presencia, ya se me pasara.

Tomoyo: Si tu lo dices, pero de seguro luego viene a clases cuando se le pase el coraje.

Sakura: Pues de eso quien sabe.

Sakura ya que llego a su casa, Touya se encontraba comiendo solo en el comedor que pudo ver perfectamente cuando llego Sakura y al verla la noto extraña, ya no andaba contenta y sonriente como siempre, ella al verlo se sentó en el comedor frente a el muy seria.

Touya: ¿No vas a comer?

Sakura: Mas tarde, ahora no tengo hambre.

Touya: Que raro, siempre que llegas de la escuela te pones a devorar todo lo que vez como un monstruo.

Sakura que al escucharlo ni se enojo, ni le respondió de ninguna manera, solo se quedo ahí sentada sin decir ni una palabra.

Touya: Que extraño antes me hubieras contestado haciendo un escándalo, será mejor que me digas ¿Qué te sucede?

Sakura: Nada, solo no estoy de humor.

Al decir esto Sakura recuesta su cabeza de lado en la mesa con sus brazos a los costados.

Touya: ¿Acaso te hizo algo ese mocoso? Por que ya no anda pegado a ti como sanguijuela, hoy en la mañana ya no estaba en casa siendo que en la noche se quedo a dormir.

Sakura: No me hizo nada, solo se fue, anoche lo hizo, anoche me dejo.

Touya: ¿Cómo que te dejo, eso quiere decir que si hubo algo entre ustedes dos?

Sakura: No quise decir eso, lo que digo es que se fue y me siento muy sola ya me había acostumbrado a su presencia.

Touya: Pues si es así es mejor que se haya ido, no es nada bueno que estuviera cerca de ti, no te iba a traer nada bueno.

Sakura: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Touya: Por que se ve que no tiene pensamientos muy buenos que digamos.

Sakura: El no es malo, es solo que no sabe actuar bien ante lo que siente.

Touya: Si claro, eso es ser idiota y de malos sentimientos.

Sakura: Yo no creo eso, tendrías que conocerlo mas para darte cuenta, por que el no demuestra mucho sus sentimientos ante los demás.

Touya: Da igual, de todas formas ya se fue y es mejor así.

Sakura: No es mejor así, yo lo quiero a mi lado.

Sakura se molesta mucho por el comentario de Touya gritándole esto ultimo para después retirarse a su habitación muy enojada, al entrar ahí se acuesta en si cama encontrándose con el lobito de peluche que el le regalo, que al mismo instante de verlo le recordó aun mas a Shaoran, tomándolo entre sus brazos abrazándolo con mucha fuerza.

Sakura: Aunque quisiera no acordarme de el, no podría olvidarlo si estoy rodeada de cosas que el me dio y me lo recuerdan, este lobito se parece tanto a el, todavía tengo puesto el collar que me dio con su foto y la mía, anoche que se fue me puse la bata que me regalo y para colmo el dejo su ropa y otras cosa.

Pero tampoco podría tirar las cosas que me regalo si me las dio con tanto cariño, además que no me quiero desprender de ellas.

Sakura se pone de pie y se acerca al closet para tomar una camisa de Shaoran y abrazarla como anteriormente lo hizo con el lobito.

Sakura: Todavía huele a el ¿y si le hablo para recordarle que se le olvidaron sus cosas? así cuando venga por ellas y al verme se le olvide todo y regrese conmigo, si buena idea.

Sakura toma su teléfono y marca el número de la casa de Shaoran, ya que el teléfono timbra tres veces a la cuarta contestan.

Shaoran: Bueno.

Sakura: ¿Shaoran?

Shaoran: Si ¿Quién habla?

Sakura: Soy Sakura.

Shaoran al escucharla se queda callado sin contestar ni una sola palabra.

Sakura: ¿Shaoran estas ahí?

Shaoran: Si ¿Qué quieres?

Sakura: Bueno… este yo, hablaba para decirte que se te olvidaron tus cosas, no se si podrías pasar por ellas.

Shaoran: No las necesito, puedes tirarlas o regalarlas, como mas te guste ¿eso era todo lo que querías?

Sakura: Pues si ¿pero no se te hace mucho que tire o regale tus cosas?

Shaoran: No me interesan, así que has lo que quieras con ellas, si eso era todo, adiós.

Y después de decir esto le cuelga el teléfono, dejándola mas triste todavía, ahora a ella le tocaba sentir el desprecio de el y no le estaba gustando nada, ya se estaba dando una idea de cómo se sentía el cada vez que lo despreciaba así.

Sakura: Supongo que me lo merezco, yo le dije tantas veces que se alejara de mi, y ahora yo le ando hablando, pero igual no voy ni a tirar ni a regalar nada.

Y así paso toda una semana.

Tomoyo: ¿Y no has tenido ninguna noticia de Shaoran?

Sakura: Ninguna y lo peor es que cada vez lo extraño mas.

Tomoyo: ¿No será que en verdad te enamoraste de el?

Sakura: No lo se, lo que si se es que lo quiero ver otra vez.

Tomoyo: Yo insisto en que lo vallas a buscar.

Sakura: No me atrevo, soy muy cobarde para eso.

Tomoyo: Tu no eres cobarde ¿ya se te olvido como capturaste las cartas Clow? Y eso no es de cobardes.

Sakura: Si esto es diferente.

Tomoyo: Lo que pasa es que eres muy tímida para estas cosas

Sakura: (Pensando) Si supiera todo lo que eh echo (Diciéndole) Si, no podría ni verlo de frente mucho tiempo.

Tomoyo: Ay Sakurita ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?

Sakura: Pues ya vez soy un fastidio.

Tomoyo: De eso nada, si tu eres un amor, por eso todo mundo te quiere.

Sakura: No todos, ya vez Yukito no me quiere como yo a el y Shaoran me dejo así como así y se suponía que me quería.

Tomoyo: Por lo que me dijiste que paso, con mucha razón se fue, ahí si tu tuviste la culpa, como el iba a estar soportando que queriéndote tu le digas que quieres a otro, perdóname pero eso no se lo aguanta nadie.

Sakura: Si ya se.

Tomoyo: Bueno Sakura, no me gustaría dejarte sola en el estado en que te encuentras, pero es que tengo que hacer un mandado de mi madre que no puede esperar más.

Sakura: No te preocupes Tomoyo, yo estaré bien así que tú vete tranquila.

Tomoyo: ¿Me prometes que estarás bien?

Sakura: Si, no te preocupes mas por mi y ve a hacer tu mandado.

Tomoyo: Bueno, nos vemos después.

Sakura: Si adiós Tomoyo.

Tomoyo se va dejando completamente sola a Sakura en su casa ya que Touya se encontraba con Yukito, su papá se había ido de viaje por un trabajo y Kero otra vez se había ido a la casa de Tomoyo para suerte de Sakura por que en verdad no se encontraba de muy buen humor para estar lidiando con Kero.

Sakura: Bueno ahora si estoy muy sola, solo me acompañan las cartas como siempre, pero sigo extrañando a Shaoran, tengo muchas ganas de verlo, en estos días solo me la eh pasado recordando cuando estábamos juntos, como la vez cuando Tomoyo se quedo a dormir aquí y que se quedo dormida en la sala, Shaoran aprovecho eso y que mi hermano se durmió profundamente para estar conmigo, esa fue una de las veces en que mas apasionado estuvo conmigo, será por que ya teníamos como tres días sin tocarnos gracias a mi hermano, pero que curioso después de ese día el ya no nos volvió a molestar me pregunto ¿Qué le habar pasado? Umm quien sabe, y ahora que ya tengo una semana sin ver a Shaoran ¿Cómo seria hacer el amor con el después de tanto tiempo? Supongo que seria mucho mas intenso, si con tres días fue así, con una semana seria mucho mayor, bueno solo me queda recordar por que volver a hacerlo lo veo difícil, no creo que el quiera volver a estar conmigo, cuando le hable se le noto que todavía estaba enojado, umm y según me dijo que nunca me dejaría, que iba a estar siempre conmigo pero supongo que ya se le olvido ¿Qué tan rápido se olvido de mi? Ay Shaoran eres un tonto y mentiroso pero a la vez fuiste muy bueno conmigo, ah no entiendo nada, no se que pensar, lo extraño muchísimo pero no iré a buscarlo el se merecía esto, pero a la vez no, si no fue tan malo, un momento, si tengo las cartas entonces no tengo por que solo acordarme de lo que paso, con la carta de regreso puedo regresar a ver el momento que yo quiera, eso are ahora que estoy sola.

Sakura libera su llave convirtiéndola en báculo, para después tomar la carta del regreso tirandola en el aire para liberar su poder.

Sakura: Por favor carta de regreso llevame hasta el día en que Tomoyo se quedo a dormir y que vimos películas ella, Shaoran y yo.

La carta la obedece y libera su poder regresando hasta ese día.

Sakura: Umm todavía no estamos en mi cuarto, upss se me olvido decir hasta que parte de este día me trajera, iré a ver en que momento esta.

Sakura sale sigilosamente para que nadie la fuera a ver ya que si podían verla, bajo las escaleras y vio a Tomoyo sentada en el sofá y a Shaoran y ella misma ir hacia la cocina, entonces Sakura del presente (Bueno para diferenciar a Sakura del tiempo normal le voy a poner Sakura del presente y a la otra Sakura del pasado) Los sigue teniendo mucho cuidado de que no la vean, al llegar ahí y asomarse un poco se ve a ella misma que se voltea a sacar refresco del refrigerador pero cuando le da la espalda a Shaoran, el saca algo de su bolsillo, al fijarse bien que es ve que es un botecito de plástico el cual lo voltea enzima del baso con agua que era para Touya vertiendo en el un polvo blando.

Sakura: ¿Pero que es eso, por que se lo echa al baso que le lleve a Touya? Umm eso se me hace muy extraño, pero mejor adelantare el tiempo hasta que nos fuimos a dormir, por que en ese tiempo solo vimos películas.

Sakura nuevamente utiliza la carta de regreso para ir al tiempo que ella quería.

Sakura: Ahora iré a mi habitación de seguro ahí estaremos los dos.

Pero antes de eso se asoma un poco a la sala y no ve ahí a Tomoyo.

Sakura: Que extraño Tomoyo no esta dormida en la sala como había dicho ella y Shaoran, um de seguro ah de haber ido al baño.

Y así Sakura se dirige a su habitación para después abrir la puerta muy cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido y ahí ve a Shaoran observándola sentado a un lado de ella que estaba dormida, después lo ve que se pone de pie con intenciones de salir, así que ella rápidamente se esconde atrás de una pared muy cerca de ahí. Ya que lo ve salir ve que se acerca a la puerta de la habitación de Touya, para después pegar su oído contra la puerta y luego ve que sonríe un poco, para después caminar de regreso a la habitación de ella murmurando unas palabras mas para si mismo y que Sakura del presente logro escuchar muy bien.

Shaoran: Perfecto, todo salio de acuerdo al plan los dos cayeron completamente en mi trampa, ahora tendré libre este momento y después todo el que quiera, que bien resulto eso de echarle una pastilla molida de esas que son para estimular a los hombres en el agua que le llevo Sakura, así mas fácil se atrevió a tomar a Tomoyo.

Después de decir esto entra a la habitación de Sakura.

Sakura: ¿Qué, le tendió una trampa a Touya? Ah ya entiendo lo que le echo en el agua es la pastilla que dijo, pero si eso es así, entonces Touya y Tomoyo… No puede ser.

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas de la autora:** Hola que tal les pareció este capitulo, y ya se pelearon este par, ay pobechito Shaoran y como ven Sakura lo esta extrañando ¿Qué ara ella para tener nuevamente a Shaoran con ella? Quien sabe, eso se sabrá en el próximo capitulo, y como siempre de metiche Yukito que fue el culpable de que se pelearon, pero que mala Sakura con todo lo que le dijo ¬.¬ pero ni modo así son las cosas, bueno el próximo capitulo estará mas triste y el que llorara mucho será Shao pobrecito va a sufrir mas por culpa de Sakura, ya verán que pasa, y bueno ahora les quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior, que son:

Sakuly – chermagux - Chieko Saotome - Isabela Black - serenity-princess - lifestream aerith – SakuraxHime – okurashiphop.

Muchas gracias ñ.ñ y pues ahora los dejara con los avances.

**Avances del próximo capitulo**:

_**Sakura: ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?**_

_**Shaoran: No lo se, no se que hacer sin ti.**_

_**Sakura: ¿Entonces por que no haces lo que te digo?**_

**_Shaoran: No es tan fácil como dices._**

_**Sakura: Si yo te lo estoy diciendo ¿Por qué es tan difícil?**_

**_Shaoran: Esto me duele demasiado ¿Qué no lo entiendes?_**

**_Ya que llega hasta la ventana esta a punto de entrar pero lo que vio ahí lo detuvo paralizándolo por completo. Sakura dormida sobre su cama y Yukito a su lado tocándole el rostro muy cariñoso, entonces esto derrumbo todos sus planes e ilusiones._**

Bueno eso es todo por el momento ¿Qué pasara ahora, que será lo que esta haciendo Shaoran y planeaba ahora? Quien sabe, ay que esperar hasta el próximo capitulo para averiguarlo así que estén pendientes cuando actualice jejejeje ñ.ñ nos vemos en el próximo capi y no se olviden forfas de dejarme review para saber como les esta pareciendo esta historia y si voy bien ¿Si? Ahora si me voy bye. ñ.ñ


	8. Capitulo 8 Last Song

**Por temor a perderte.**

_Por: Ai-chan4_

**Capitulo 8. Last Song**

Sakura: No puede ser… si lo que Shaoran dijo es cierto entonces Tomoyo y Touya… no lo puedo creer.

Sakura se acerca a la puerta de la habitación de Touya para abrir muy despacio la puerta y que nadie lo notara, pero al asomarse por la abertura de la puerta quedo en shok al ver lo que ahí sucedía, Tomoyo y Touya haciendo el amor, Sakura se llevo una mano a la boca de la sorpresa y nuevamente cerro la puerta para que no la sorprendieran y no seguir viendo eso.

Sakura: No creí que esto fuera cierto… ¿Por qué ellos dos están haciendo eso? Muy aparte de lo que le dio a tomar Shaoran a Touya ¿Por qué el hizo esto con Tomoyo? ¿Acaso la quiere y ella a el? Pero Touya es muy grande para ella, pero igual el culpable de todo esto es Shaoran, el preparo todo para que esto sucediera, fue su idea hacer la pillamada, fue su idea que Tomoyo le llevara de comer a Touya y fue el quien le echo la pastilla a Touya, el provoco todo pero ¿para que?

Después de un momento de estar pensando en el por que de lo que hizo Shaoran, llego a la conclusión pensando en lo que había pasado en los días anteriores a ese y los que le siguieron.

Sakura: Shaoran estaba arto por que Touya no nos dejaba nunca solos y no podíamos hacer lo que el quería y después de ese día Touya mágicamente nos dejo de molestar y ya no nos seguía a todas partes, entonces lo único que pudo haber pasado es que como conmigo Shaoran lo chantajeo, de seguro le ah de haber dicho que si no nos dejaba en paz le diría lo que paso a todos o algo parecido, y si es así que malo fue Shaoran, tan siquiera conmigo yo elegí si lo hacia o no, pero Tomoyo por culpa de Shaoran, Touya hizo eso con ella, pero si Tomoyo no hubiera querido Touya no le hubiera hecho nada. Ay Shaoran por que tuviste que haber hecho todo eso ¿será cierto que eres así de malo? Por que no se exactamente lo que aya pasado y no puedo ir con la carta de regreso a ver lo que sucedió por que no se en que momento aya sucedido, lo que si se es que el fue el que provoco todo esto y no fue para nada bueno, aquí hay una razón mas para tener que olvidarte, tengo que hacerlo.

Sakura usa nuevamente su carta para regresar a su tiempo normal.

Ya en la noche.

Sakura: Que mal, ya no pude ver nada mío y de Shaoran con la carta por que me impacte demasiado por la noticia de que Tomoyo y Touya estuvieron juntos, y todavía no puedo dejar de pensar en eso ¿serán novios o que habrá sucedido? Y ni modo que le pregunte a Tomoyo por que tendría que inventar toda una historia para justificarme, por que definitivamente no quiero que se entere de lo mío con Shaoran digo lo del chantaje y eso.

Igual al saber de todo lo malo que ah hecho Shaoran, ni aun así puedo olvidarlo, lo quiero aquí conmigo, pero ni modo que lo valla a buscar y le diga que regrese conmigo así como así, va a pensar que me enamore de el o algo parecido y de seguro me va a decir cosas feas para vengarse de mi o algo así, pero algo tengo que hacer ya no puedo seguir así, tengo que hacer que vuelva conmigo pero sin que yo valla a decírselo, mmm creo saber con que, solo espero que funcione y no me descubra.

Sakura Toma sus cartas y sale por la ventana volando sobre su báculo con alas gracias a la carta de vuelo hasta llegar a la casa de Shaoran aterrizando en el balcón de la habitación de Shaoran para después desaparecer rápidamente el poder de la carta regresándola nuevamente a su forma natural para que Shaoran no se percatara tanto de su presencia. Al llegar ahí se da cuenta que las cortinas están recorridas y las puertas de la ventana están abiertas, así que para no ser vista se escondió pegándose en una parte de la pared que esta todavía mas a lo largo de la ventana, para después asomarse un poco con mucho cuidado para ver si Shaoran se encontraba ahí y lo ve que esta sentado sobre su cama recargado en el respaldo de ella viendo un papel que tenia entre sus manos.

Sakura: Que bien que esta aquí, así podré hacer lo que quería.

Sakura sostiene su báculo el cual ya tenia liberado y toma la carta de sueño (la carta que utiliza para dormir a la gente, osease la de dormir, ya ven que tiene la otra que también llama sueño pero que es la que utiliza para provocar sueños, así que la que utiliza aquí es para dormir) La cual libera y con ella provoca que Shaoran quede profundamente dormido deslizando sus manos hacia los lados cayendo el papel que traía en las manos sobre la cama y ladeando un poco la cabeza al quedarse dormido. Ya que Sakura vio esto entra por la ventana y se acerca a Shaoran subiéndose sobre la cama y al hacer esto se topa con el papel que Shaoran estaba viendo y al verlo Sakura se da cuenta que es una foto de ella.

Sakura: ¿Pero de donde saco esta foto? ¿Habrá estado pensando en mí? Espero y que no aya sido algo malo como vengarse o algo parecido.

Sakura voltea a verlo a el y no puede evitar el contemplarlo detenidamente y posar su mano en la mejilla de el para acariciarlo un poco.

Sakura: Como te eh extrañado todo este tiempo, pero eso no te quita lo tonto y malo, mmm ahora si que noto lo guapo que eres, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que me gustas mucho, espero y que todo esto funcione.

Al seguir contemplándolo de esa manera ella no resiste mas y acerca su rostro al de el para besarlo dulcemente en los labios, ya que separo sus labios de el.

Sakura: Bien ahora hay que hacer a lo que venia.

Sakura saca de una bolsa que traía consigo, un perfume y rocía parte de su contenido en el aire, la cama y hasta un poco en el propio Shaoran.

Sakura: Una vez me dijo que le gustaba mucho como olía con este perfume, así que creo que lo recordara y con ello a mi también, ahora será el turno de la carta.

Sakura libera a la carta de sueño (Ahora es la carta de sueño que provoca sueños, no la que los duerme) para después utilizarla sobre Shaoran, provocando que este comience a soñar con ella.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Shaoran: Mmm ¿Dónde estoy?

Shaoran comienza a admirar el paisaje que se extiende a su alrededor el cual es conformado por una extensa pradera repleta de hermosas flores de distintos colores, formas y olores, pero el aroma que mayormente le atrajo la atención fue ese olor que tanto le gusta.

Shaoran: Flores de cerezo.

Al levantar la vista y ladear un poco la cabeza hacia atrás se da cuenta que esta bajo la sombra de un maravilloso y grandísimo árbol de cerezo, esto instintivamente le recordó a su gran amor.

Shaoran: Sakura…

Ante esto el cierra los ojos recordándola y sintiendo así la refrescante brisa que jugueteaba con su cabellera castaña revolviéndole aun mas su cabello, es ahí que siente como una presencia se deposita a su espalda, pero al intentar voltear a ver de quien se trata es detenido por unas calidas manos que le tapan los ojos.

Shaoran: ¿Quién eres?

Pero su pregunta no es contestada, sino en cambio siente como el cuerpo se pega mucho mas a su espalda, por esto es que su curiosidad aumenta y coloca sus manos sobre las de esa persona y puede darse cuenta que son de mujer muy delgadas y suaves. Pero como la persona no se identificaba, su paciencia ya estaba llegando a su limite, por lo mismo es que intenta destaparse los ojos retirándole las manos de ellos a lo cual la persona se da cuenta de esto y ella misma lo hace colocándose frente a el.

Sakura: Sorpresa!

Shaoran al verla se sorprende muchísimo, no esperaba encontrársela en ese lugar ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Y lo mas importante ¿Qué diablos hacia el ahí y ella con el? Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue el verla muy contenta y sonriéndole de una manera encantadora, como a el le gustaba, a su parecer era muy tierna.

Shaoran: Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura: Te estaba buscando

Shaoran: ¿Y a mi para que?

Sakura: Quiero hablar contigo.

Shaoran: No veo de que quieras hablar conmigo, la última vez que nos vimos me dejaste todo muy claro.

Sakura: Yo de verdad, no dije todo eso muy en serio, es solo que estaba muy enojada.

Shaoran: Yo también lo estaba y jamás te dije algo parecido.

Sakura: Shaoran… lo siento… yo te quiero junto a mi.

Shaoran: ¿Es en serio o te estas burlando de mi?

Sakura: Es en serio, yo nunca me burlaría de ti con esto.

Shaoran: Entonces si es verdad ¿Por qué quieres que este a tu lado?

Sakura: Te eh extrañado muchísimo, no te imaginas cuanto, quiero que vuelvas conmigo… te necesito.

Shaoran que se encontraba muy sorprendido todavía no se lo podía creer, a su pensar esto tendría que ser otro sueño mas de esos que tenia siempre los cuales solo lo torturaban con lo que jamás podría tener ¿Qué acaso era masoquista para crearse esos sueños que no hacían mas que torturarlo? Y si realmente era un sueño, no quería despertar, realmente ya estaba deseando el no despertar jamás, quedarse así para siempre en ese hermoso sueño.

Sakura: ¿Shaoran por que no me contestas?... ¿Es acaso que ya dejaste de amarme?

Shaoran: No es eso… es solo que todavía no me lo creo.

Sakura: ¿Y como me creerías?

Shaoran: No se… esto es tan extraño y maravilloso como para que fuese real.

Sakura: Aquí estoy contigo, es lo que importa y si necesitas algo para creerme que te quiero conmigo, tal vez sea algo como esto.

Sakura estira ambas manos colocándolas en las mejillas de Shaoran para continuar poco a poco acercando su rostro al de el, y el que ya la sentía cerca solo cierra los ojos para recibir el beso de la jovencita que tanto lo ah hacho sufrir. Al momento que siente los labios de ella sobre los suyos siente como su mente se olvida de todo, dudas lo que fuera, solo pensaba en esa sensación que solo ella podía causar en el, mientras la besaba suavemente sentía que se vació que le había ocasionado a su corazón en el momento que decidió partir y dejarla definitivamente para que así ella fuera feliz como mas le pareciera, aunque sea con otro hombre… ahora ese vació se comenzaba a llenar nuevamente con su presencia. Ya que por fin separaron sus bocas para tomar aire, Shaoran recarga su mejilla sobre la de ella y la abraza tan impulsivamente por que no la quería soltar, quería permaneces por siempre así con ella.

Sakura: Shaoran no me dejes otra vez, permanece a mi lado.

Shaoran: Si tu lo quieres yo estaré siempre contigo.

Sakura: Que bueno saber eso n.n

Pero en ese momento el cuerpo de Sakura comenzaba a desvanecerse, tornándose en invisible poco a poco, Shaoran al darse cuenta de esto comienza a desesperarse, otra vez no, se decía una y otra vez, siempre le pasaba esto, ya que comenzaba a sentirse feliz nuevamente todo desaparecía… no quería eso… pero no es mas que la realidad y su corazón regresaba a sentirse vació como lo estaba anteriormente.

Shaoran: Sakura… no te vallas.

Sakura: (Hablando en un tenue susurro) Buscame, que yo te estoy esperando.

Shaoran: Quédate conmigo.

Shaoran trata de aferrarse nuevamente a ella, pero era imposible Sakura ya había desaparecido a lo que el no pudo evitar mas dejando escapar unas cuantas lagrimas y ante esto no resistió mas soltando un grito ahogado de dolor.

Shaoran: No me dejes Sakura…

Pero en ese instante se despierta estrepitosamente gritando esto ultimo y con su rostro lleno de lagrimas… el que ya se hallaba en la realidad todavía se sentía muy mal, aun estaba agitado y con un dolor inmenso en el pecho. Y aun sentado con la cabeza agachada coloca su mano en su pecho en donde se encontraba su corazón, a la vez que sigue derramando mas lagrimas.

Shaoran: Otra vez se encuentra vació y esto me duele mucho… ¿Sakura por que no me quieres?

Sakura que se había escondido de nuevo en el balcón asomándose por la ventana, esta escena le esta destrozando el corazón… no sabe por que, pero no lo podía ver sufrir de esa manera y ella lo había provocado con aquel sueño, nunca se imagino que el se pondría de tal forma tan dramática ¿acaso el la quería tanto así? La verdad ella no había creído que el la quería de esa forma tan intensa. Y esto era algo que no podía soportar seguir viendo, le daban tantas ganas de ir y consolarlo, pero si hacia eso se delataría.

Sakura: (decía para si, en voz muy baja la cual Shaoran no alcanzaba a oír) Shaoran perdóname, pero yo quiero que regreses conmigo, así estarás mejor tu y también lo estaré yo.

Shaoran: Te quiero tanto aunque tú no me correspondas, pero no lo pude evitar, esto fue más fuerte que yo.

**_Continué caminado, paseando solitariamente sin rumbo fijo._**

**_Mi débil respiración es coloreada en blanco_**

**_En la efímera naturaleza de las estaciones cambiantes_**

**_Mis lágrimas se desbordaron sin razón alguna_**

_**Incluso ahora, te amo…**_

Una vez que ya se hubo calmado un poco, por fin comienza a pensar bien en lo que paso.

Shaoran: Aunque fue un sueño, pareció tan real, todo esta vez fue tan diferente que en las otras, no lo entiendo, pero igual fue un sueño, en la realidad ella no me diría eso y tampoco me esta esperando, pero un momento.

Shaoran se detiene un poco a oler el ambiente de su habitación.

Shaoran: Huele mucho a ella, a su perfume que tanto me gusta con olor a flor de cerezo.

Shaoran se puso a inspeccionar de donde se desprendía mas ese aroma y en efecto, su cama y hasta el, su ropa, olían a ella.

Shaoran: ¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Me estaré volviendo loco? Ya hasta huelo todo a ella, pero antes de que me durmiera nada olía así, pero ¿Por qué me dormí? Que si yo recuerde no tenia ni sueño ni nada, solo estaba viendo su foto y de golpe aparecí en ese sueño, no entiendo nada, pero da igual todo esto, el caso es que no la tengo y de nada me sirve recordarla sino al contrario me siento muy mal al hacerlo, por lo mismo todo el tiempo me siento mal, siempre la recuerdo, la tengo en mente y no la puedo olvidar, maldición Sakura… si tan solo ocurriera un milagro y tu quisieras estar a mi lado… pero no creo que suceda, tu no me quieres ni ver y yo no pienso arriesgarme a que me desprecies nuevamente, no lo soportaría.

Sakura que desde su escondite lograba escuchar a la perfección todo lo que el decía gracias a que el estaba hablando en voz alta ya se podía dar cuenta que su plan no tuvo éxito, solo lo único que provoco fue hacerlo sufrir, el no tenia pensado buscarla y arriesgarse a que lo tratara como la ultima vez y como no si ella lo había tratado tan mal, aunque el lo merecía por todo lo que había hecho, pero si se ponía en sus zapatos y se imaginaba que si a quien ella quiere la desprecia de tal manera ella quedaría destrozada, así que el se debería sentir fatal y ya lo había comprobado con sus propios ojos. Pero aun así lo quería de vuelta y no se iba a rendir tan fácil, seguiría con el plan hasta que el no aguantara mas y la fuera a buscar, por que sencillamente no se imaginaba a ella yendo a pedirle que este a su lado, además que le daba mucho miedo su reacción, pero aunque aya visto lo que pasaría en su sueño, al fin y al cabo es un sueño y en la vida real todo es diferente.

Así que decidió por esta vez dejar todo así, ya había sufrido bastante con el sueño, y no lo quería herir más en ese momento, ya mañana le seguiría con todo eso. Sakura toma su carta y la libera para irse volando del lugar, pero esta vez Shaoran logro sentir levemente el poder de la carta.

Shaoran: Una carta Clow.

Y así salio corriendo por la ventana hacia el balcón para ver si había algo ahí y no encontró nada.

Shaoran: Que raro, como digo ya me estoy volviendo loco que para todo quiero ver a Sakura, bueno mejor será que me valla a dormir, pero espero esta vez no soñar con ella que si no, no podría dormir bien, con un sueño me vasta, ya otro seria demasiado.

A la mañana siguiente que era un día hermoso de sábado , Sakura ya se encontraba alistándose para seguir con su plan pero en ese momento alguien toca a la puerta.

Sakura: ¿Quién es?

Yukito: Soy yo Yukito ¿puedo pasar?

Sakura: Si claro pasa, esta abierto.

Yukito entra a la habitación y al ver a Sakura esta se apena un poco de la vergüenza por todo lo que paso y el sabe de ella.

Yukito: Sakura, quiero hablar contigo de lo que paso con Shaoran.

Sakura: ¿Y que quieres hablar sobre eso?

Yukito: Es que quería que me dijeras ¿si tu estabas de acuerdo con hacer eso? Ya que el nunca te dejaba hablar y a ti no te veía muy de acuerdo con eso, hasta algunas veces parecía como si el te estuviera obligando ¿acaso el hizo eso?

Sakura que se había quedado en silencio por tales preguntas, ya que no sabia si decirle la verdad o no, después de pensarlo un poco decide que contestarle.

Sakura: La vedad yo si hacia todo eso por mi gusto… es solo que me daba mucha vergüenza que tu lo supieras y por eso me comportaba así.

Yukito: Pero Sakura, si estaba mal ¿Por qué lo hacías?

Sakura: Por que era algo que me gustaba.

Yukito: Mmm pero lo bueno es que por fin desistieron de hacer eso, por que Touya me contó que Shaoran ya se fue y que no lo ha visto más contigo.

Sakura: Shaoran y yo no decidimos nada, tuvimos una pelea, por eso estamos separados, y eso no es nada bueno para mi aunque para ti este muy bien eso.

Yukito: Yo no digo que me alegre por que estén separados, solo no estoy de acuerdo en la forma en que llevan su relación, lo que estaría muy bien es que llevaran una relación de acuerdo a su edad.

Sakura: Pues no lo se, eso es algo que tendría que hablar con el y si decidimos seguir igual eso no es algo que te deba de importar, solo el y yo decidiremos como llevarnos y tu no te deberías meter en eso, pero da igual si ahora estamos separados, pero espero y que no sea por mucho tiempo.

Yukito: Tal vez tengas razón en eso de que no me debo meter entre ustedes, pero ¿si eso les hace daño? No me sentiría bien conmigo mismo si yo sabiendo esto no hubiera hecho nada y al final ustedes dos terminen afectados.

Sakura: No creo que esto nos haga daño, bueno mas aya de lo que ocurre entre parejas cuando discuten o algo así, pero aparte de eso, no creo que quede traumada o algo parecido ¿acaso tú me ves afectada mentalmente? Bueno solo estoy triste por no estar con el, pero solo eso.

Yukito: Pues creo que tienes razón, pero es que esto se me hacia muy extraño, pero al oírte hablar te noto muy segura de lo que haces, pero a todo esto ¿Qué fue tan grave como para que se hayan separado? Si tu quieres estar con el y por lo que me acuerdo el se veía muy unido a ti.

A Sakura que le tomo por sorpresa esta pregunta ya que no sabia si decirle la verdadera razón por la que se pelearon o no, medita un poco sobre sus sentimientos y llega a una conclusión.

Sakura: Es que nos peleamos después de la discusión contigo por que yo creía estar enamorada de ti y Shaoran no pudo soportar mas esto y decidió irse, pero al hacer esto y dejarme sola, yo me di cuenta que de verdad no estoy enamorada de ti y en cambio lo necesito a el.

Yukito que se encontraba muy sorprendido por esta confesión.

Yukito: Valla no me imaginaba nada de eso, pero que bien que ya estés segura de tus sentimientos y supongo que ahora intentaras arreglar todo con el.

Sakura: Lo intentare.

Yukito: Pues espero que lo logres y así estés bien.

Sakura: Gracias, también yo lo espero, pero ahora yo me tengo que ir.

Yukito: Ah esta bien, nos vemos después, adiós n.n

Sakura: Si nos vemos.

Y así Yukito se retira de la habitación dejando a Sakura sumida en sus pensamientos.

Sakura: ¿En serio ya no quiero a Yukito? Pero es que fue lo que me salio decir en ese momento y es que esta vez al estar hablando con el ya no sentía lo mismo de antes, ya no me emocione como solía hacerlo, ni pienso tanto en el, ahora solo tengo en mi mente a Shaoran ¿acaso me abre enamorado de el? ¿Esta necesidad de estar con el será mas que eso? No se, no estoy segura, pero bueno de eso ya me enterare después, ahora lo importante es que regrese.

Sakura sale de su casa con todo y cartas en su mochila a seguir con su plan.

Mientras tanto Shaoran se encontraba dando un paseo tranquilamente si así se le puede llamar el hallarse muy triste, y solo salio a dar un paseo por la ciudad para distraerse un poco y ya no estar pensando en lo mismo, en esos momentos se encontraba en un parque muy grande y bonito y solo se detiene a sentarse en una banca, ya que tenia bastante tiempo caminando por muchas partes.

Mientras que desde atrás de un árbol Sakura lo contempla en silencio.

Sakura: (Hablando en voz muy baja) Por fin te encontré Shaoran, me llevo mucho tiempo hacerlo, pero ahora seguiré con mi plan, pero que suerte que este parque este muy solo, que casualidad esto queda justo para lo que quiero hacer.

Sakura saca la carta de la oscuridad y de pronto Shaoran se ve rodeado de una total oscuridad, por lo que se levanta de su asiento exaltado.

Shaoran: ¿Pero que es esto?

De pronto ve como empieza a caer nieve lo cual provoca que vea hacia arriba observando como caen los copos de nieve.

Shaoran: Esto son cartas Clow, Siento su presencia, o no, otra vez con lo mismo, definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco, es imposible que sean las cartas por que Sakura las tiene todas y ella no estaría haciendo esto, ella me odia y no quiere verme y si estuviera pasando algo malo con las cartas ella ya me hubiera avisado muy aparte de que no me quiera… ay no, solo salí para despejarme y ya estoy pensando de nuevo en ella, hasta estoy alucinando con las cartas, no tengo remedio.

_**La continua tristeza que cae que convierte en pura nieve blanca**_

**_A través de todo ello, alcé mi cara al cielo_**

_**Si alcanzara mi deseo ahora, antes de que mi cuerpo desaparezca**_

**_Abrázame fuertemente una vez más_**

Shaoran que se encontraba de nuevo concentrado en su dolor por la falta de Sakura comienza a derramar mas lagrimas que le recorren por las mejillas, es en ese momento que puede escuchar la voz de Sakura que le habla.

Sakura: Shaoran no llores que yo estoy contigo.

En ese instante siente como unos brazos lo rodean desde enfrente, lo cual provoca que el agache la cabeza para verla a ella, por que era mas que obvio que se trataba de ella, por su voz, pero al verla desaparece mágicamente desconcertándolo un poco, pero al levantar la vista la vuelve a ver a unos pocos metros de el.

Shaoran: Sakura, si estas conmigo ¿Por qué desapareces?

Sakura: Por que tú eres el que debe buscarme.

Shaoran: Pero… si tu eres la que no me quiere ver.

Sakura: Eso fue antes, ahora todo ha cambiado ¿Qué no recuerdas nuestra plática anterior cuando te dije que te necesito y extraño demasiado?

Shaoran: Pero eso fue un sueño.

Sakura: Si un sueño que fue tan real, como lo soy ahora.

Shaoran: Pues entonces si es verdad, ven conmigo no te alejes.

Sakura: No… tú eres el que debe luchar por mí.

Shaoran: Pero Sakura yo no se que hacer.

Sakura: Solo tienes que seguir a tu corazón…

Shaoran: Pero la ultima vez que hice eso todo fue un desastre.

Sakura: Inténtalo esta vez y ya veras que todo estará bien.

Shaoran trata de acercarse a ella pero cuando hace esto ella comienza a correr, por lo cual el la persigue corriendo detrás de ella.

Shaoran: Sakura no huyas de mí.

Mientras sigue corriendo simplemente no logra darle alcance siendo que normalmente si podría hacerlo, pero inexplicablemente pierde el equilibrio cayendo de rodillas en esa tremenda oscuridad, viendo como su amor se aleja viéndose a lo lejos en un pequeño brillo en la oscuridad que poco a poco se va desvaneciendo desesperándolo aun mas por esto.

Shaoran: No Sakura… no te vallas otra vez… yo te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti…

_**No comprendíamos que nos estábamos lastimando tantas veces**_

**_Incluso en aquellos momentos tú siempre eras tan amable_**

**_Me corte en el repentino círculo envolvente_**

_**Como las promesas que nos hicimos no se cumplieron**_

_**Incluso ahora lo recuerdo…**_

Shaoran que seguía de rodillas muy herido y derrotado, apoyaba sus puños contra el suelo en sombras y simplemente no podía hacer otra cosa mas que llorar, esa era la única forma de sacar un poco su dolor por que si no lo hacia definitivamente se ahogaría de la tristeza. Y Sakura que lo contemplaba desde su escondite también se encontraba llorando.

Sakura: Definitivamente se encuentra pero de lo que me imagine, no hago más que herirlo, pero no tengo que flaquear en este momento, será mejor que termine con esto de una vez.

Shaoran que seguía en ese estado de desolación absoluta se da cuenta de cómo una luz comienza a brillar frente a el y de nuevo escucha esa voz.

Sakura: Shaoran…

Shaoran que seguía con su cabeza agachada de frente al suelo, no quería levantar la vista y encontrarse con ese maravilloso sueño que solo lo hacia añorarla mas y le recordaba lo que había perdido.

Shaoran: No Sakura, si vas a desaparecer de nuevo mejor déjame solo, no quiero hacerme ilusiones falsas.

Sakura: Shaoran voltea a verme.

Sakura toma con sus manos el rostro de Shaoran y lo levanta para que la voltee a ver.

Sakura: ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?

Shaoran: No lo se, no se que hacer sin ti.

Sakura: ¿Entonces por que no haces lo que te digo?

Shaoran: No es tan fácil como dices.

Sakura: Si yo te lo estoy diciendo ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

Shaoran: Esto me duele demasiado ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

Sakura: Pues cura tu dolor buscándome que yo te espero.

Shaoran: Sakura… yo te amo.

De pronto Shaoran se levanta abruptamente y se abraza a Sakura escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de ella.

Sakura: Si lo se, por eso quiero que regreses conmigo… pero ya es tiempo de que me valla y no llores por eso… que ya sabes donde buscarme que sin duda ahí estaré.

Y como dijo que se iría así fue desapareciendo entre los brazos de Shaoran.

Shaoran: Si esto es cierto, are lo que me dices, pero aun así el miedo me invade, no quiero que esto sea otro sueño.

Y así como llego la oscuridad desaparece dándole paso a un día radiante y hermoso, Shaoran que aun continuaba de rodillas se pone de pies suspirando profundamente, tenia que darle un respiro a su corazón que esto ya se estaba volviendo demasiado para su pobre corazón debilitado por tantas emociones sobre todo las tristes.

_**Las memorias que se desvanecen son tan brillantes como siempre**_

**_Quería estar más tiempo junto a ti_**

_**No nos podemos conocer una segunda vez, pero siempre estaré a tu lado cuidándote**_

_**No quería que nada cambiara.**_

Sakura que en ese momento se encontraba muy fatigada por el exceso de energía que tuvo al utilizar varias cartas Clow para hacer eso con Shaoran, apenas como pudo se retiro del lugar para no ser sorprendida por el.

Shaoran: Esto si es verdaderamente extraño, yo hubiera jurado que este era otro sueño, pero no, ahora no me desperté exaltado en mi cama, solo las visiones desaparecieron y me encuentro donde estaba antes de eso, creo que voy de mal en peor, ya hasta despierto sueño con ella, tengo que solucionar esto antes de que sea tarde para mi, tengo que ir a verla aunque sea para cerciorarme de que si me estoy volviendo loco como pienso.

**_Al final aun perduran las lágrimas que había mostrado_**

**_Incluso si desaparezco por completo con esta nieve blanca_**

_**Siempre quiero florecer en tu corazón**_

Shaoran que por fin decidió ir en busca de Sakura, se encamina en dirección a su casa no sin antes llegar de pasada a una tienda a comprar un presente para ella, después de todo iba a disculparse por haberla abandonado después de que el le prometió que no lo haría y pedirle que lo dejara volver con ella y esta vez lo pediría, no la obligaría a aceptarlo y si iba a eso no podía llegar con las manos vacías a su parecer, si ella lo aceptaba seria un lindo gesto darle algo especial.

Sakura que a duras penas iba llegando a su casa, ya que no tenia previsto esto, no creía que le pasara eso por haber utilizado varias cartas, tal vez fue también que duro un buen tiempo usándolas, quien sabe, el hecho es que se encontraba bastante cansada, ya creía que no llegaría hasta su habitación, ya que abrió la puerta de su casa se encontró de frente con Yukito quien la veía muy extrañado, entonces fue ahí que no soporto mas desplomándose en su brazos, cayendo profundamente dormida por el cansancio.

A Yukito que le tomo esto por sorpresa, toma a Sakura en brazos y la lleva hasta su habitación para depositarla en su cama para después sentarse aun lado de ella y verificar que se encontraba dormida y no desmayada.

Shaoran por su parte ya se encontraba fuera de la casa de Sakura decidiendo si llegaba por la puerta o por la ventana de su habitación, optando mejor por la ventana ya que no quería toparse con el molesto hermano de Sakura, así que comienza a trepar por el árbol que se encuentra al pie de su ventana y ya arriba se pasa por la parte del techo que esta bajo la ventana, ya que llega hasta la ventana esta a punto de entrar pero lo que vio ahí lo detuvo paralizándolo por completo. Sakura dormida sobre su cama y Yukito a su lado tocándole el rostro muy cariñoso, entonces esto derrumbo todos los planes e ilusiones que tenia sobre su reencuentro y es que por un momento había olvidado que ella al que quería es a Yukito y estaba mejor a su lado, no podía creer que se había dejado llevar por unos simples sueños, dentro de todo su dolor solo quería imaginar una esperanza de que ella lo quería y lo estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos, que tonto había sido, todo esto le pasaba por su cabeza en segundos que le parecían eternos al estar contemplando todo esto. Entonces toda esa tristeza regresaba como de golpe al igual que todas sus lagrimas, al momento que apretaba una cajita negra de terciopelo en su mano, sintió como toda su energía se le escapaba al momento de sacar todo su dolor y suelta sus manos haciendo con esto que la caja se le escapara entre los dedos cayendo esta al interior de la habitación de Sakura.

**_No olvides la tibieza de nuestros cuerpos cuando nos abrazábamos fuertemente_**

_**Incluso si amas a otra persona**_

_**Al final, nunca dejare de escuchar tu voz**_

_**Quiero caer en un profundo sueño**_

Yukito que escucha el sonido que produce la cajita al caer al suelo, lo hace voltear de donde provenía el ruido, que es hacia la ventana, para vez que fue lo que ocasiono ese sonido, no ve nada, entonces decide acercarse para cerciorarse mejor y al hacer esto se topa con la cajita en el suelo y al verla se agacha para recogerla, la habré para ver que es y ve que se trata de un pequeño anillo de oro en forma de argolla que tenia varios corazones con alas esculpidos con oro de diferente color (A eso se le llama oro florentino que yo sepa) y por dentro decía --- Sakura y Shaoran --- en letra mediana y en una pequeña decía ---por siempre juntos---

Shaoran que caminaba de regreso a su casa peor de cómo había salido de ella, con una tristeza tan grande que no podía mas, le pesaba demasiado. Por fin llega a su casa entrando por la puerta para seguir directamente hasta su habitación la cual se encuentra en una total oscuridad y a Shaoran ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre encontrarse en ese estado, rodeado por las sombras tanto su cuerpo como su corazón y ahora sin la presencia de ninguna carta, entonces no pudo mas derrumbándose en su cama pareciéndole esta vez tan fría sintiendo que se encontraba acostado sobre pura nieve blanca, es así como sentía a su pobre corazón oscuro y frió.

_**La continua tristeza que cae se convierte en pura nieve blanca**_

_**A través de todo ello, alcé mi cara al cielo**_

_**Si alcanzara mi deseo ahora, antes de que mi cuerpo desaparezca**_

**_Abrázame fuertemente una vez más_**

**_Abrázame fuertemente una vez más._**

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas de la autora: ** T.T buaa voy a llorar pobrecito Shaoran, maldita Sakura que nomás lo hace sufrir, y también por culpa de Yukito mondrigo lelo ese ¬.¬ pero bueno ni modo, también me gusta el drama y si que se puso dramático Shaoran, y es que no pongo a Sakura así por que ella en todos los fics es la mártir y la que se la lleva llorando, entonces aquí en mi fic el llorón es Shaoran y valla que lloro en este capitulo, pero enfrente de ella no lo hace tanto, se contiene mas pero como pensaba que estaba solo pues ahí se desahogaba y cuando se entere que si lo vio le va a querer dar el patatús, jejeje ñ.ñ

Bueno en este capitulo como pudieron notar le puse una canción de fondo que quedaba con la trama del capitulo y que le quedaba justa a Shaoran, y pues con esta canción me inspire para hacer este capitulo, se llama como el nombre del capitulo, por eso titule así el capitulo **LAST SONG** y es de un cantante maravilloso que me encanta me fascina, lo amo xD----- es mi ídolo, lo adoro, no puedo vivir sin verlo, ni escucharlo, ah su linda voz me hipnotiza, me quedo lela nomás lo veo, es tan guapo, hermoso, chulo y precioso y un sin fin de adjetivos mas todos los que se puedan imaginar sobre perfección, en pocas palabras es maravilloso, LO AMO y pues se llama **GACKT **es un japonesito re lindo que me mata con tan solo verlo u oírlo, como ya dije me gusta todo de el, así que si tienen curiosidad de conocer un poco mas de el pueden entrar a esta pagina que se dice casi todo sobre el la pagina se llama Spanish Dears, pongale así en un buscador y les aparecerá fácil, es que no pongo aquí la dirección por que no sale cuando subo el capi a la pagina, bueno también la pagina tiene un club de fans no oficial de Gackt en el que yo soy miembro y soy la numero 139 y tengo el nick de Made Ai jojojo es que me encanta Gackt y esta pagina es muy buena, tiene muy buena información y la actualizan constantemente con mas información, bueno ya me alargue mucho con esto de Gackt y es que me encanta es que tienen que conocerlo para que se den una ligera idea de lo que hablo ya verán que no se arrepentirán, si el es el mejor, pero bueno regresando al Fic, la letra de la canción obviamente es originalmente en japonés pero yo puse aquí su traducción al español, y verdad que esta hermosa al igual que todas sus canciones y todo de el xD.

Pero bueno ahora le agradeceré a todos los que me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior:

**CHERMAGUX – Yuzuriha – sakuly – juchiz - Isabela Black – lokurashiphop - Chieko Saotome - REAL-SYAORAN – SakuraxHime**

**Muchas gracias** por sus review me gustan mucho y me dan ánimos para continuar, y a todos mis lectores en general también gracias por leer esta historia y seguir cada capitulo, bueno también quería pedir una disculpa por que tarde mucho en subir este capitulo y es que todavía no eh terminado el siguiente capitulo y por eso mismo no les voy a poder dejar avances del próximo capitulo y es que no quería dejarlos esperando hasta que termine el siguiente capitulo, por eso mejor lo subí ya el capitulo, y los avances se los debo para la próxima, les pido una disculpa por eso, y es que la escuela me ah traído muy atareada con tanto examen que no me dejan escribir a gusto, ya mañana tengo otro examen pero no podía dejar de subir este capitulo ya, ya se me hacia mucho tiempo, pero lo que si les digo es que en el próximo capitulo ya veremos el encuentro cara a cara de esta parejita, ¿que ara Sakura para que Shaoran no se valla mas lejos y definitivamente? Upsss creo que se me salio algo, pero que tiene se los dejo por que no les puse avances y ¿que pasara con Tomoyo, se enterara de lo de Shao y Saku, los ayudara o no? mmm ahí creo que ya les dije unas cuantas cositas ¿no?, y pues ¿Tomoyo y Touya se seguirán viendo? Cuantas dudas, pero muchas de ellas si pasaran, así que ahora si nos veremos hasta el próximo capitulo, se cuidan y porfas sigan leyendo mi historia que se esta poniendo bueno y no tardara mucho en terminar, así que atentos, hasta la vista chicos y chicas, ¿o nomás chicas? Quien sabe, pero ustedes si lo saben, jejeje es que a veces los nick de ustedes unos parecen de mujer y otros de hombre y pues no estoy segura si son hombre o mujer, ya que algunos no lo dicen y otros no tienen cuenta en pero igual los aprecio a todos tengan o no cuenta, sean hombre o mujeres, así que yo recibo de todo jejeje, bye. ñ.ñ


	9. Perdido entre tus brazos

**Por temor a perderte.**

_Por: Ai-Chan4_

**Capitulo 9. Perdido entre sus brazos**

Sakura que dormía placidamente sobre su cama, sintió como su sueño era interrumpido por los rayos del sol que le daban directo en el rostro, molestándole la luz y haciendo con esto que despertara, abriendo los ojos al instante para después sentarse sobre su cama dispuesta a levantarse pero al hacerlo lo primero que vio, es que en su buró que se encuentra a un costado de su cama, se encuentra una nota muy bien puesta de forma que ella la notara y a su lado ve una cajita negra, así que lo primero que hace es leer la nota y ver quien se la dejo y de que se trata:

Sakura.

Ayer que entraste a la casa y me encontré contigo en la puerta, te desmayaste en cuanto te vi, entonces yo te lleve a tu habitación para recostarte ahí, y me preocupe temiendo que te hubieras desmayado pero al revisarte me di cuenta que solo estabas dormida, pero cuando sucedió eso, escuche un ruido que provenía de la ventana pero al acercarme ahí para ver de que se trataba no vi a nadie y solo me encontré con esta cajita negra que esta al lado de esta nota, y al ver que traía la cajita me di cuenta que era de Shaoran, supongo yo que venia a verte y te traía este regalo, pero al verme a mi aquí contigo supongo que ah de haber pensado otra cosa por que en ese momento yo te estaba tocando el rostro, solo para revisar si no tenias fiebre o algo parecido y cerciorarme de que te encontrabas bien, y por lo que me dijiste que se pelearon de seguro no le ah de haber caído muy bien esto. Y pues te escribí esta nota para decírtelo por que considero que eso es muy importante que sepas y no podía esperar otro día, y es que estuve esperando a ver si despertabas y como no lo hiciste y yo tenia que irme, por eso decidí dejarte esta nota para que estuvieras enterada, espero que eso no pase a mayores y arregles ese mal entendido con Shaoran, suerte.

Atte. Yukito

Sakura inmediatamente después de leer eso, toma la cajita negra y al abrirla se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver ese hermoso anillo, al contemplarlo detenidamente se da cuenta de las inscripciones que tenia y al leerlas no pudo mas que alegrarse al saber que Shaoran estuvo ahí y por tal regalo de seguro iba en buen plan con ella, pero al acordarse de lo que le escribió Yukito se entristeció de nuevo, al parecer Shaoran pensó otra cosa al ver ahí a Yukito con ella, y como no si siempre ella se encargo de dejarle bien en claro que al que amaba era a Yukito, pero ahora esto le pesaba y mucho, eso que tanto le restregó en la cara a Shaoran ya no era verdad, todo había desaparecido gracias a el, que ahora solo tenia mente para pensar en Shaoran, aunque todavía no estaba segura si eso era amo o solo capricho por tenerlo a su lado.

Sakura: ¿Y ahora que are? Este vez no puedo usar las cartas ya que se trata de decirle a Shaoran que no tengo nada con Yukito, ay no… todo esto es gracias a mi tonta debilidad y el no poder mantener por mucho tiempo el poder de las cartas, si no hubiera sido por eso en este momento estaría con el, me estaría abrazando, besando y hasta… o///o ay que cosas pienso ya me estoy volviendo toda una hentai.

Ella que seguía contemplando su anillo se lo coloca en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda sin importarle que fueran a pensar de el, por que ciertamente ella no tenia el suficiente dinero como para comprarse un anillo así, a Tomoyo si podría decirle eso que paso, pero a Touya y su papá ¿Qué les diría? No sabia aun, pero ya inventaría algo después, pero eso de estar mintiendo a cada rato ya le estaba cansando, pero ahora lo que le preocupaba mas es ¿Qué haría con Shaoran ahora?

Mientras tanto Touya que se encontraba en la sala de su casa escucha el teléfono sonar, y al contestar escucha una voz muy familiar para el.

Tomoyo: Hola Touya, disculpa que te llame, es solo que quería escuchar tu voz.

Touya: No tienes que disculparte por eso, sabes que puedes hablarme cuando quieras.

Tomoyo: Bueno si lo se, pero también te hablaba para pedirte un favor si no te molesta.

Touya: Claro que no me molesta, tu nunca lo haces, puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

Tomoyo: Es que tengo muchas ganas de verte y pues quisiera que vinieras a mi casa a pasar un rato conmigo, si no estas ocupado.

Touya: No estoy ocupado ¿a que hora quieres que valla para aya?

Tomoyo: Pues horita mismo estaría bien.

Touya: Esta bien, voy para aya.

Tomoyo: Ok te espero.

Touya: Si nos vemos.

Touya cuelga el teléfono y se dispone a ir a la casa de Tomoyo no sin antes avisar a Sakura que saldría pero obviamente no le dijo a donde.

Media hora más tarde, Touya ya se encontraba tocando el timbre de la casa de Tomoyo, que al hacerlo una de las tantas guarda espaldas de Tomoyo le abrió la puerta.

Guarda E.: Pase, la señorita Tomoyo lo espera en la casa.

Touya le hace caso y entra en la casa, pasando primeramente por un jardín muy grande hasta llegar a la entrada principal de la gran casa, donde lo esperaba Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Hola Touya, no tardaste mucho en llegar.

Touya: Es que vine en cuanto me hablaste, como dijiste que me querías ver ya no quería hacerte esperar mucho.

Tomoyo: Pues que bien ya que tenia muchas ganas de verte, pero pasemos a la casa.

Touya la obedece y entra al lado de ella.

Touya: ¿Y tu mamá no esta en casa?

Tomoyo: No, estoy sola a excepción de la gente de seguridad y los empleados (Pensando) Kero hace un momento que se fue de regreso a casa de Sakura.

Touya: Entonces es la misma que estar solos.

Tomoyo: Si n.n pero ahora ven vamos a mi cuarto a ver películas.

Tomoyo toma a Touya de la mano y lo jala para que la acompañe a su recamara y el no hace mas que seguirla aunque su mente le diga que esta pisando terreno peligroso y si da un paso en falso podría caer de nuevo en la tentación, pero se consolaba con la idea de que esta vez se encontraba sereno y no como aquella vez.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación, entraron ahí y se detuvieron en la sala del cuarto ya que este se dividía en dos partes, en esa sala que tenia en la pared una pantalla gigante la cual usaba para ver sus obras maestras y demás cosas y la otra parte tenia la cama, closet, baño y demás cosas de una habitación. Ya que estuvieron dentro Tomoyo hizo sentarse a Touya en un gran sillón muy suave y cómodo que se encontraba frente a la pantalla.

Tomoyo: Bueno antes de ver películas me gustaría que me dejaras hacer algo de lo que tengo bastante tiempo con ganas de hacer.

Touya: ¿Qué cosa?

Tomoyo que ya se estaba emocionando mucho con este asunto, saca de quien sabe donde una cámara de video.

Tomoyo: Tomarte video xD

Touya: Ah eso -.-U mmm no me gusta mucho que me tomen video

Tomoyo: (Con cara de desilusión y haciendo puchero) yo que tenia tantas ganas de tener tu rostro en un video mío para así poderte ver todos los días y no extrañarte tanto.

Touya: -.-U mmm bueno puedes hacerlo pero ya no pongas esa cara, creo que de ahora en adelante no podría negarte nada.

Tomoyo: xD que bien, gracias Touya.

Tomoyo se pone muy feliz y comienza a grabarlo de distintos ángulos, después de un momento que sigue haciendo esto, termina de grabarlo.

Tomoyo: Ya termine xD

Touya: -.- ya por fin, me sentía muy raro.

Tomoyo: Con lo guapo que eres saldrás muy bien, pero esto es solo el comienzo, creo que grabar a los hermanos Kinomoto será mi gran pasión ñ.ñ

Touya: -.-U ¿en que me metí? Pero ni hablar, no me arrepiento, la quiero mucho (hablando más para si que con Tomoyo)

Tomoyo: ¿dijiste algo? No te escuche bien.

Touya: No nada

Tomoyo: Bueno ahora pondré una película.

Tomoyo pone la película, apaga todas las luces y se sienta junto a Touya para después abrazarse muy bien al brazo de el, lo cual lo desconcertó bastante, ya que ahí, con las luces apagadas, viendo y sintiéndola tan cerca todo se veía diferente, era ahí que ya comenzaba a inquietarse un poco, pero su mente lo consolaba diciéndole que mientras se estuviera atento en la película nada pasaría. Tomoyo por su parte casi ni le ponía atención a la película por que estaba mas entretenida observando a Touya que esta muy concentrado en la película.

Tomoyo: (Pensando) ¿Lo are o no lo are? Es que me da mucha vergüenza, pero que importa ya hemos estado así y muero por estar otra vez con el.

Ya que termino la película, Tomoyo se pone de pie para detener la cinta.

Tomoyo: ¿y que te pareció la película?

Touya: Estuvo muy bien, muy interesante.

Tomoyo: Que bien que te gusto, pero ahora esperame un momento que te quiero mostrar algo.

Tomoyo se va a la otra sección de su habitación.

Touya: ¿Qué querrá mostrarme? Mmm voy a prender los focos ya que esta muy oscuro.

Pero cuando esta a punto de ponerse de pie, ve como varios focos que están en las paredes se prenden proporcionando una luz roja que hacia el habiente de la habitación más provocativo iluminándola un poco más.

Touya: ¿Pero que esta pasando aquí?

Pero es ahí cuando Tomoyo se aparece frente a Touya mostrando un modelito de ropa interior muy provocativo que consiste en un baby doll que en la parte superior esta muy bien adornado de encaje y lo demás le caía en una fina tela de satín que le llegaba justamente a la mitad de la cadera por lo cual se dejaba ver que llevaba puesto un bikini de la misma tela del camisón que es de color lila. Touya al verla no hace mas que quedarse boquiabierto y totalmente paralizado por tremenda sorpresa por lo cual solo la observaba detenidamente.

Tomoyo: ¿Y que te parece, es bonito?

Touya que estaba mudo de la sorpresa no atino a decir ni una sola palabra, por lo cual la chica siguió con su objetivo comenzando a caminar directo a el y al llegar a parársele justamente enfrente se detiene y solo hace un movimiento mas para colocarse sobre el con sus piernas a los costados de las de el, quedando sentada sobre sus piernas para después tomar la boca de Touya con la suya enredando sus dedos de ambas manos con el cabello de la parte trasera de la cabeza de el, atrapándolo completamente con su seducción. Por lo cual Touya que todavía estaba muy impactado por esa situación y mas por el comportamiento de ella, comienza a responder a su beso ya que había caído completamente por el deseo, la deseaba muchísimo y ya que ella le hacia esto, el no se iba a resistir y le seguiría el juego, si ella quería jugar entonces jugarían, devolviéndole el beso con tal intensidad que la joven ya podía sentir como todo su cuerpo ardía de pasión y perfectamente sentía el deseo de el ya que lo sentía debajo de ella como un bulto se endurecía. Touya por su parte la tomo con fuerza por la cadera, pero no tanta como para lastimarla y la acerco mucha mas a el apretándola contra su cuerpo y después subir sus manos lentamente por su espalda por debajo del camisón acariciándola con intensidad para después despojarla del camisón dejándola casi desnuda a lo cual comenzó a besarla por el pecho bajando poco a poco para así apoderarse de uno de sus senos con su boca, para lamerlo y saborearlo a su antojo, para así seguir con el otro, mientras que con sus manos apretaba y acariciaba su trasero por arriba del bikini y con su boca seguía lamiendo sus senos y toda la piel alrededor de ellos, para después de esto sujetarla de la cintura y acostarla de espalda contra el sillón e inmediatamente después el ponerse de pie para despojarse de toda su ropa quedando sin nada que lo cubriera, al hacer esto se acerca a la joven sujetándole el bikini para quitárselo de una vez e inclinarse sobre ella para comenzar a trabajar con sus dedos sobre el punto mas sensible de la chica, al momento que se apodera nuevamente de su boca la cual ocupa totalmente con su lengua acariciando con ella todo lo que toca, Tomoyo que para ese entonces ya se encontraba demasiado excitada y que ya sentía que se derretía de tanto calor que sentía por dentro y por fuera, ya se encontraba muy ansiosa de que Touya se adentrara en ella y por fin ya calmara un poco de ese fuego que le quemaba por dentro.

Tomoyo: Touya ah te deseo tanto… por favor tómame ya…

Touya: Espera un poco mas, que apenas vamos empezando.

Touya que seguía acariciándola con sus dedos, rozando una y otra vez su clítoris, decide penetrarla con su dedo constantemente ya que continua haciendo esto durante unos momento, la sostiene del brazo y la jala para que se voltee boca abajo y así acariciar y probar toda la espalda de la chica, hasta su trasero el cual estruja entre sus manos y lo lame todo lo que se le antoja, para después hacerla que se ponga de rodillas, el colocándose tras ella para levantarla y pegarla por la espalda a su pecho, momento seguido le retira el cabello del hombro para así poder degustar de su cuello y con sus manos masajearle los senos los cuales desocupa un momento para seguir descendiendo con sus manos por el abdomen de la joven hasta posar una mano en su vagina y continuar ahí con su labor, y con la otra mano solo acariciarle el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

Tomoyo: Ooohh Touya no resisto mas… te necesito dentro de mí.

Touya: Como gustes amor… que yo tampoco resisto mas, te tomare ahora mismo.

Por lo cual Touya la hace agacharse pegada contra el respaldo del sillón para poseerla de esa manera, tomándola por la cadera para penetrarla ahora por atrás, ya que empuja un poco su miembro dentro de ella, se da cuenta que este entra con suma facilidad debido a que ella se encuentra muy mojada, tanto que sus líquidos ya le empiezan a correr por la pierna, así que decide tomarla de una forma muy posesiva envistiéndola de una forma mas salvaje, comparado a como fue la primera vez, ahora la penetraba con mas fuerza pero aun así no la lastimaba ni un poco ya que se encontraban de plano muy adentrados en su excitación, Tomoyo que gritaba constantemente el nombre de su amado y gritaba de diferentes formas debido al placer tan intenso que tenia, que ya se daba cuenta que su orgasmos ya se encontraba cerca, ya no resistía mas, todo ese placer estallaría pronto consumiéndola por dentro, y así fue, llenándola por completo en cada zona de su cuerpo y era tanto el placer que se encontraba temblando por tal intensidad, y Touya que estaba disfrutando de cómo las paredes vaginales de Tomoyo se contraían sobre el aprisionándolo aun mas y provocando con esto que toda su excitación se desbordara atrapándolo en una ola de pasión que lo llevaba a los extremos del sentirse tan bien y relajado, que con esto derramo todo su ser dentro de la chica . Que al ya sentirse por fin conforme se desplomo en el sillón muy cansada por lo sucedido, Touya que se encontraba de la misma formas solo se sentó en el sillón recargándose en el respaldo para descansar recargando también su cabeza en este y cerrar por un momento sus ojos para pensar, pero siente como Tomoyo recarga su cabeza en sus piernas y Touya solo atiende a acariciarle los cabellos con sus dedos.

Tomoyo: Te amo Touya.

Touya: Y yo a ti… pero ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

Tomoyo: por que quería estar otra vez contigo de esta manera.

Touya: Pero quedamos en que no volvería a ocurrir, esto no esta bien.

Tomoyo: Si lo se, pero no me importa, yo solo quiero estar a tu lado, y tenerte también de esta manera, mientras nadie lo sepa todo estará bien.

Touya: ¿Pero no se te hace muy arriesgado? Si seguimos viéndonos así alguien podría descubrirnos.

Tomoyo: Si lo hacemos con cuidado nadie nos sorprenderá y si lo llegaran a hacer no me importa, mientras este a tu lado nada importa.

Touya: Pero podrían separarnos, tu madre por ejemplo.

Tomoyo: Yo nunca permitiré que me alejen de ti, nunca nadie lo lograra, por que te amo y luchare sea como sea por ti.

Touya: Pues si es así cuenta conmigo para todo, yo tampoco permitiré que nada ni nadie nos separe, estaremos siempre juntos.

Tomoyo: Esta bien, ya que arreglamos todo, ahora vamos a descansar

Tomoyo toma a Touya de la mano y lo guía hasta su cama metiéndose ella debajo de las sabanas y el al igual que ella lo hace, se acomoda junto a la chica arropados por las cobijas y muy abrazados.

Touya: ¿Y tu mamá no volverá pronto?

Tomoyo: No, ella esta de viaje.

Touya: Entonces descansemos un poco que dentro de un rato mas me tengo que ir a trabajar.

Tomoyo: Esta bien.

Una hora más tarde.

Touya: Bueno ahora si ya tengo que irme.

Tomoyo: ¿Y donde trabajas ahora?

Touya: En una heladería del centro.

Tomoyo: ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Touya: Si, así sirve que te invito a tomar un helado.

Tomoyo: Si que bien, ya se me antojaba un helado ñ.ñ

Touya: Entonces vamos.

Tomoyo y Touya se alistan para irse. Mientras tanto Sakura se encontraba en su casa acompañada de Kero.

Kero: ¿Pero que te pasa Sakurita, por que estas tan triste?

Sakura: No es nada, es solo que estoy muy aburrida, mejor iré a dar un paseo para distraerme.

Kero: Si pero no te olvides de traerme un dulce.

Sakura: Si lo recordare.

Sakura toma su mochila y sale a despejarse un poco ya que todavía no encuentra la solución a su problema.

Sakura: Ay ahora si no se que hacer, no encuentro solución solamente que yo valla y le diga las cosas como son pero es que me da miedo.

Sakura que iba caminando muy distraída ya ni sabía para donde iba, solo caminaba y caminaba sin ningún destino, solo pensando en lo que le preocupaba.

Mientras tanto Tomoyo y Touya ya habían llegado a la heladería y ya habían pedido sus helados.

Touya: ¿Y donde nos sentamos?

Tomoyo: Afuera, me gusta más al aire libre.

Y así los dos se sentaron afuera del establecimiento en una mesa del mismo lugar, a comer su helado.

Mientras que Sakura seguía en las misma.

Sakura: No puede ser, no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza ¿será posible que ahora si lo haya perdido para siempre? Es que no lo puedo aceptar, y todo fue gracias a mi estupidez, yo y mis tonterías ¿Por qué no cerré la boca cuando debía? ¿Por qué tuve que decirle esas mentiras? Yo no lo odio, lo quiero.

Y es ahí que no resiste mas y comienza a llorar por ahora si ver todo perdido, entonces se detiene para limpiarse las lagrimas, pero al abrir los ojos, se lleva una sorpresa que al principio si le sorprendió, pero ya que lo pensó bien ya no era tanto una sorpresa, ya que ya sabia de eso y es que se encontró con Tomoyo y Touya los dos sentados en la mesa de afuera de una heladería, muy alegres y tomados de las manos, pero Tomoyo se da cuenta de su presencia y rápidamente se suelta del agarre de Touya al cual le desconcertó un poco esto, pero al escucharla y verla esto le resulto comprensible.

Tomoyo: Sakura…

Touya voltea a donde Tomoyo estaba viendo y ahí vio a Sakura que aun los estaba observando.

Touya que no sabia ni que decir, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Touya: Esto Sakura, no es lo que tú piensas.

Sakura: Yo no pienso nada, supongo que solo están platicando.

Tomoyo: así es, nos encontramos de casualidad y nos pusimos a conversar.

Sakura: Si lo que me imagine, bueno yo me voy tengo cosas que hacer.

Sakura se da media vuelta y comienza a marcharse.

Touya: ¿No la notaste extraña?

Tomoyo: Si, esta muy seria y triste, mejor voy con ella, a ver que le sucede.

Touya: Si luego me avisas que sucedió.

Tomoyo: Si, adiós.

Touya: Hasta la próxima preciosa.

Tomoyo se va rápidamente para alcanzar a Sakura, ya que lo hace.

Tomoyo: Sakura ¿que te sucede, por que estas así?

Sakura: Es por Shaoran

Tomoyo: ¿Y ahora que sucedió?

Sakura: Vamos a mi casa y en el camino te cuento.

Sakura le contó lo que Yukito le escribió en la carta, en el camino de regreso a su casa, ya que llegaron a la casa entraron y Sakura se puso de nuevo a llorar.

Tomoyo: Ya calmate Sakura, no ganas nada con llorar, todo se solucionara, si el te quiere ya volverá otra vez, pero hay una cosa que no entiendo ¿Por qué te desvaneciste de cansancio?

Para Sakura esto ya era demasiado y en ese estado ya no pudo seguir mintiendo mas, así que termino por contarle toda la verdad de lo que paso entre ella y Shaoran desde el principio.

Tomoyo: No lo puedo creer ¿en verdad Shaoran fue capaz de todo eso? O.o

Sakura: Si, pero el si me quiere, lo pude ver con mis propio ojos al hacer eso con las cartas lo vi sufrir de tal manera, que no tendría caso que el fingiera ya que el no sabia que yo estaba ahí y ahora por mi debilidad y ese mal entendido el no volverá y yo no se que hacer.

Tomoyo: Lo único que te queda por hacer es ir a hablar con el de frente y aclarar todo.

Sakura: Pero es que me da miedo.

Tomoyo: Pues ni modo tendrás que aguantarte, si es que lo quieres de verdad contigo, tendrás que armarte de valor y darle la cara.

Sakura: Pero Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Pero nada, si es que lo necesitas tanto tendrás que hacerlo.

Pero en ese momento el timbre de la puerta suena y ambas chicas van a ver de quien se trata ya que se encontraban en la sala hablando por que en el cuarto de Sakura esta Kero y ellas no querían que el las escuchara.

Sakura al abrir la puerta se da cuenta que se trata de Wei que llevaba un paquete.

Wei: Buenas tardes señorita Sakura, le traigo este paquete a su hermano de parte del joven Li.

Sakura: ¿Para Touya?

Wei: así es.

Wei le da el paquete a Sakura quien lo toma con sus manos.

Sakura: ¿Y no sabe de que se tarta?

Wei: No señorita.

Sakura: Ah bueno, muchas gracias Wei.

Wei: Yo me retiro, adiós señorita Sakura.

Sakura: adiós Wei

Sakura regresa a la sala con Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: ¿Pero que podrá ser?

Sakura: No se, creo que lo abriré para ver de que se trata.

Sakura abre el paquete y saca de el un disco.

Tomoyo: ¿un disco? Que raro

Tomoyo ve el paquete y se da cuenta que hay algo mas

Tomoyo: Mira aquí esta una nota.

Tomoyo comienza a leer la nota.

Touya.

Creo que esta grabación de lo que paso entre Tomoyo y tu, ya no me será necesaria, por razones que no te explicare aquí ya no volveré a ver a Sakura. Me iré de regreso a Hong Kong hoy y es por eso que ya no necesito chantajearte con ese video, además quería pedirte una disculpa por lo que hice, aunque no me creas, de verdad nunca pensé en cumplir mi amenaza si no me obedecías, yo ya sabia que no permitirías que nada malo le pasara a Tomoyo, por eso mismo no te ibas a negar a mi chantaje, y si así lo hubieras hecho, yo no iba a realizar lo que te dije, por que como quiera que sea tu eres el hermano de Sakura y Tomoyo su mejor amiga y por lo tanto si ustedes dos sufren, ella también, yo lo único que quería es que nos dejaras tranquilos a Sakura y a mi y de otra forma no lo arias.

Así que aquí te envió la grabación original, ya que es la única que tengo por que no le saque mas copias, solo con la que te quedaste tú, ya que no tenía pensado utilizarlo. Bueno eso era todo, ya no los molestare más.

Atte. Shaoran Li

Tomoyo que había leído todo en voz alta, todavía no entendía muy bien las cosa ¿a cual video de ellos dos se refería Shaoran? ¿Y por que lo chantajeo? Mientras que Sakura ya por fin tenía todo claramente, lo que le faltaba saber ahí se lo aclaraba todo. Pero el decía que el se iría de regreso a Hongo Kong, eso quería decir que ya lo había perdido para siempre.

Tomoyo que seguí confundida, toma el video para ver de qué se trata, pero Sakura la detiene.

Sakura: No lo veas Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Pero por que no ¿tu sabes de que se tarta?

Sakura: Si v.v

Tomoyo: Entonces dímelo.

Sakura: En ese video viene grabado, cuando tú y Touya hicieron el amor en su cuarto el día de la pillamada.

Tomoyo que se quedo impactada por tremenda sorpresa de que Sakura y Shaoran supieran eso y además este grabado en video.

Tomoyo: ¿Pero tu como lo sabes?

Sakura: Por que utilice la carta de regreso para regresar a ese día y ver algo que sucedió entre Shaoran y yo y sin querer me di cuenta de lo que Shaoran les hizo, pero no sabia que los había grabado en video, hasta horita me acabo de enterar.

Tomoyo: ¿Pero a que te refieres con lo que nos hizo?

Sakura: Por que el provoco que eso pasara, el planeo lo de la pillamada ¿y te acuerdas cuando le lleve el baso de agua a Touya?

Tomoyo: Si

Sakura: Pues en el agua le echo una pastilla molida de esas que son para que los hombres se emocionen y les den mas ganas de hacer eso.

Tomoyo: Ah ahora entiendo por que Touya se encontraba de ese modo.

Sakura: además de que el fue el que te dijo que le llevaras algo de comer a Touya.

Tomoyo: ¿Y por que hizo todo eso? no lo entiendo.

Sakura: Por que Touya no nos dejaba en paz, no dejaba de vigilarnos y no nos dejaba ningún momento solos, y supongo que hizo eso para chantajearlo y que nos dejara en paz, como dice en la carta. Pero lo que yo no entiendo es ¿por que te eligió a ti para hacer eso?

Tomoyo: Por que se ah de haber dado cuenta que el me quiere y yo a el.

Sakura: ¿Entonces si tienen una relación?

Tomoyo: Si desde ahora lo decidimos, pero será en secreto, la única que lo sabe eres tú. Ay pero que vergüenza, Shaoran me las pagara por avernos visto juntos, por que eso de juntarnos no se lo reclamo tanto, gracias a el Touya y yo estamos juntos.

Sakura: Si, pero por mis tonterías yo ya no estaré con el.

Tomoyo: Ah si es cierto tienes que ir a buscarlo, y mas por que dice que hoy se ira, anda ve y alcanzalo antes que se valla.

Sakura: Pero no estoy segura.

Tomoyo: ¿No estas segura que lo quieres?

Sakura: Si pero eso es muy diferente a amar.

Tomoyo: Eso no importa, lo tienes que tener cerca para descubrir lo que en verdad sientes, pero si se va nunca lo sabrás y tendrás esa duda por mucho tiempo si no es que para siempre.

Sakura: Si tienes razón.

Tomoyo: Pero corre ¿Qué esperas para alcanzarlo?

Sakura: Si!!

Así Sakura se va a toda prisa con la ayuda de las cartas para llegar más rápido.

Mientras tanto en casa de Shaoran.

Shaoran: Bueno Wei, es hora de irnos.

Wei: Pero joven Li ¿esta seguro que quiere irse?

Shaoran: Ya no hay nada que me retenga aquí.

Wei: ¿Y la señorita Sakura?

Shaoran: Ella ya no quiere estar cerca de mi, así que por eso me iré, era por lo único que permanecía aquí, pero ya vamonos que se nos esta haciendo tarde.

Shaoran toma una de sus maletas y se dispone a irse, abriendo la puerta, pero al hacerlo se topa con Sakura al pie de ella.

Sakura: Shaoran que bueno que te encuentro.

Shaoran: o.o ¿pero que haces aquí?

Sakura: Me entere de que hoy te regresabas a Hong Kong

Shaoran: ¿Y como te enteraste? o.o

Sakura: Leí la nota que le enviaste a Touya junto con el video.

Shaoran: ¿Pero es que acaso viste ese video?

Sakura: No.

Shaoran: Ah que bueno.

Sakura: Pero aun así yo se lo que viene en el y todo lo que hiciste con Tomoyo y Touya.

Wei: Yo mejor me retiro, me llama cuando decida lo que aremos joven Li

Wei se va dejándolos completamente solos y Sakura entra a la casa cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Shaoran: ¿Pero como es posible que lo sepas?

Sakura: Por que utilice la carta de regreso para regresar al día de la pillamada y te vi a ti haciendo todo lo que hiciste y supe que chantajeaste a Touya con algo de eso, pero hasta horita me entere que les tomaste video y que con eso lo chantajeaste ¿pero por que hiciste eso?

Shaoran: Si deduciste lo que hice, entonces ya te imaginaras la razón por lo que lo hice.

Sakura: Si, solo para hacer conmigo lo que se te antojaba.

Shaoran: Y si ya lo sabes ¿para que diablos me lo preguntas?

Sakura: Solo quería escucharlo de tu boca.

Shaoran: Si solo viniste a reclamarme eso, no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, tengo un avión que tomar.

Sakura: Tú no te vas a ir a ningún lado.

Shaoran: ¿Y por que se supone que me quedaría aquí?

Sakura: Por que yo quiero.

Shaoran: No te entiendo bien, si me odias y no me querías ver nunca mas ¿ahora por que no quieres que me valla?

Sakura: Que fácil se te hacen las cosas a ti, primero me obligas a estar a la fuerza contigo, me tomaste todas las veces que se te antojaron, chantajeaste también a mi hermano y después de hacer todo eso, te quieres ir así como así.

Shaoran: ¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Te quieres vengar de mí de alguna forma? ¿O con que quieres que te pague lo que te hice? Tortúrame si quieres, golpeame, no se, pero hazlo de una vez, por que ya quiero irme de este lugar.

Sakura: ¿Tú crees que con eso arreglas todo y que con eso me conformare?

Shaoran: ¿entonces que quieres de mi? Reconozco que estuvo muy mal lo que te hice, pero ya te dije muchas veces mis razones, ya también te pedí perdón y si quieres que me disculpe otra vez contigo lo are.

Sakura: Yo no quiero tus disculpas, lo que quiero de ti es que no te vallas y que permanezcas a mi lado.

Shaoran: No te entiendo.

Sakura: Pues eso, que estés siempre conmigo.

Shaoran: ¿Pero quien te entiende? Primero dices que no me quieres ver mas y ahora dices que quieres que este junto a ti.

Sakura agacha la cabeza y camina hasta la sala para sentarse en uno de los sillones para tomar valor y decirle lo que quería a Shaoran, el cual la siguió sin comprender nada aun pero así se sentó en el sillón frente a ella.

Sakura: Es que en el mismo momento cuando te fuiste, me di cuenta que todo lo que te había dicho no era cierto, yo no te odio y tampoco quería que te fueras, y después que pasaron los días te fui extrañando cada vez mas, pero con esto no te estoy diciendo que te amo, es solo que te extraño y sin ti me siento sola, me acuerdo mucho de ti siempre.

Shaoran: ¿Y que con Yukito?

Sakura: Pues somos amigos igual que siempre.

Shaoran: ¿Pero no lucharas por su amor?

Sakura: No, también me di cuenta que ya no lo amo.

Shaoran: ¿Y por que te diste cuenta que ya no lo amabas? ¿Acaso paso algo entre ustedes?

Sakura: También se por que preguntas eso, se que estuviste en mi casa, y que viste a Yukito en mi habitación tocándome el rostro, y no es lo que piensas, es solo que me desvanecí de cansancio frente a Yukito, entonces el me llevo a mi habitación, me acostó ahí y solo estaba revisando si yo estaba desmayada o dormida.

Shaoran: ¿Pero como supiste que estuve ahí? o.o

Sakura: Por que Yukito se dio cuenta por que encontró esto.

Sakura levanta su mano para que Shaoran vea lo que traía puesto.

Shaoran: El anillo, olvide que lo había dejado caer ahí.

Sakura: ¿Y para que fuiste?

Shaoran: No tiene caso que te lo diga, si de igual forma no me amas y te sientes sola solo por que te acostumbraste a mi presencia, después de unos días se te pasar y te olvidaras de mi.

Sakura: Eso creí yo, pero en vez de olvidarte, te recuerdo más, por eso quiero que regreses conmigo.

Shaoran: ¿En que sentido?

Sakura: De amigos.

Shaoran: Sabes lo que siento por ti, yo no podría estar cerca de ti siendo un simple amigo tuyo.

Sakura: Pero yo quiero que estés conmigo.

Shaoran: Y yo no quiero estar así contigo, me rehúso a ello, ¿no comprendes que eso seria una tortura para mi?

Sakura: Me lo debes, por lo que hiciste.

Shaoran: Ay Sakura, Yo creo que si será una venganza después de todo, pero es que no estoy seguro de mi ¿Y si no soporto estar cerca de ti y trato de tenerte otra vez?

Sakura: Pues aguántate yo que se.

Shaoran: Si quieres que este cerca de ti no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar

Sakura: Tu solo piensa bien las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Shaoran: Esta bien, pero no te prometo nada.

Sakura: ¿Entonces eso es un si?

Shaoran: Así es.

Sakura: Que bien, entonces ahora vamos al cine que quiero ver una película.

Shaoran: Esta bien, deja le aviso a Wei para que desempaque todo.

Sakura: Ok ñ.ñ

Ya que Shaoran le aviso a Wei vuelve con Sakura quien ya lo esperaba en la entrada y al salir de la casa, Sakura se le abraza a brazo muy emocionada, sorprendiéndolo de este modo.

Shaoran: (Pensando) ¿Pero que le pasara? Todo esto es muy extraño, en un momento estaba casi subiendo a un avión de vuelta a Hong Kong y de pronto estoy con Sakura yendo al cine, ay ¿en que me metí? tendré que ser muy fuerte para soportar esto sin echarlo a perder, pero no podía negarle lo que me pedía ¿o será que no me podía negarme a mi la oportunidad de estar a lado de ella de esta forma?

Así el par de jóvenes se van al cine. Ya que termina la película y los dos jóvenes van caminando fuera del cine.

Sakura: Oye Shaoran.

Shaoran: ¿Qué paso Sakura?

Sakura: Es que hoy quiero dormir en tu casa.

Shaoran: ¿En mi casa por que?

Sakura: Es que mi papá esta de viaje y Touya va llegar tarde y no quiero quedarme sola todo ese tiempo.

Shaoran: Pues si quieres esta bien.

Sakura: Ah bueno, entonces vamos a la casa de Tomoyo que si llama Touya para ver si estoy ahí me cubra ella.

Shaoran: ¿Y a ella donde le vas a decir que te quedaras?

Sakura: Contigo, es que a ella ya le dije todo lo que paso entre nosotros.

Shaoran: ¿Y no me quiere matar o algo parecido?

Sakura: No creo.

Ya que llegaron a la casa de Tomoyo, las guarda espaldas los hicieron pasar, una vez dentro ya que se encuentran con Tomoyo, ella se acerca hasta Shaoran y una vez parada frente a el, le da una cachetada.

Tomoyo: Y eso fue por tomarnos un video a mi y a Touya, por chantajearlo y por todo lo que le hiciste a Sakura.

Shaoran que se sujetaba su mejilla viéndola muy serio por lo que le hizo, pero aun así no le dijo nada, por que el se lo merecía.

Shaoran: ¿Tú también sabes lo del video?

Sakura: Si, yo estaba con Sakura cuando Wei llevo el paquete, entonces Sakura me confeso todo y por lo único que te agradezco es por habernos dado una ayudadita a Touya y a mi, para acercarnos mas.

Shaoran: Umm supuse que los dos estaban enamorados uno del otro, bastaba con verlos juntos para darse cuenta.

Sakura: Pero yo nunca me di cuenta.

Shaoran: Eso es por que tú eres muy distraída e ingenua y no te das cuenta de ese tipo de cosas.

Tomoyo: ¿Y a que le debo esta visita?

Sakura: Es que hoy me quedare a dormir en casa de Shaoran y te quería pedir que si llama Touya para ver si es cierto que estoy aquí, tu me cubras.

Tomoyo: Entonces ¿ya se reconciliaron pillines?

Shaoran: ¿Reconciliarnos de que? si ella no me ama.

Sakura: Solo somos amigos.

Tomoyo: Bueno tu esperanos aquí Shaoran y tu Sakura acompáñame.

Tomoyo sujeta a Sakura de la mano y la lleva hasta su cuarto.

Tomoyo: ¿Cómo es eso de que son amigos?

Sakura: Es que me dio vergüenza decirle que sea mi pareja otra vez y solo le pedí que se quedara a mi lado y sea mi amigo.

Tomoyo: ¿Entonces que tienes planeado hacer?

Sakura: Bueno, a lo que se por el, no se puede resistir mucho al estar conmigo y supongo que durmiendo con el, no podrá resistir y pues tu ya sabes.

Tomoyo: Pues si es así, déjame darte algo.

Tomoyo va hasta su closet y toma unas prendas y se las da a Sakura.

Tomoyo: Mira ponte esto para dormir y veras que no lo resistirá.

Sakura: o///o supongo que no, es que esto es muy provocador, pero es muy bonito.

Tomoyo: Es nuevo y yo lo confeccione, te lo regalo.

Sakura: Ah gracias Tomoyo n.n

Tomoyo: De nada, ahora regresa con el y atrápalo con tu encanto que tienes de sobra ñ.ñ

Sakura: Si, nos vemos Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Ah se me olvidaba también toma un uniforme, para que no tengas que ir hasta tu casa solo por eso.

Sakura: Otra vez gracias n.n

Tomoyo: No hay de que, a mi me encanta ayudarte.

Sakura: Pues eres muy buena conmigo, pero bueno, nos vemos mañana.

Tomoyo: Si adiós.

Sakura va con Shaoran y así los dos se van a la casa de el, una vez que llegan ahí.

Shaoran: ¿Ahora que hacemos? Todavía es muy temprano para ir a dormir.

Sakura: Pues son las 8:00 que tal si vemos televisión un par de horas y después nos vamos a la cama.

Shaoran: Emm Sakura, por favor no digas esa frase de nuevo, mejor dilo como ir a dormir.

Sakura: ¿Y que tiene de malo decir, vamos a la cama?

Shaoran: Por que suena en doble sentido y no me hace tener muy buenos pensamientos.

Sakura: Mmm no te entiendo bien, pero si tú lo dices esta bien y regresando al tema, no hay que dormir tan tarde ya que mañana hay que ir a clases, tú también lo aras ya que ya te has atrasado bastante por el tiempo que no fuiste, ya después te daré los apuntes para que te recuperes.

Shaoran: Como digas jefa

Sakura: Umm eso suena bien

Shaoran: Supongo que si ¬.¬

Sakura: Bueno veamos tele.

Shaoran: A la orden

Sakura: Ay que exagerado eres

Shaoran camina hasta el sillón frente al televisor para sentarse en el y Sakura lo sigue sentándose a su lado.

Shaoran: Ten toma el control.

Sakura toma el control, pero al hacer esto acaricia con sus dedos los de Shaoran, haciéndolo parecer accidentalmente, pero con esto logra que a el se le erice la piel de la emoción.

Shaoran: (Pensando) Calma Shaoran que eso solo fue un roce casual y común entre amigos, no pasa nada, concéntrate en la televisión.

Pero justamente cuando se repetía esto una y otra vez, a Sakura se le ocurre el recargarse en su costado para después abrazar con un brazo de ella, el brazo de ese lado de el, para después con la mano que tenia libre comenzar a cambiarle de canal a la tele.

Shaoran: (Pensando) Ay no, esta muy cerca de mi ¿desde cuando Sakura era tan cariñosa conmigo? ¿Será que esta poseída o algo así? Pero no, yo la noto normal, sin ningún tipo de magia que la influya, ni modo Shaoran tienes que soportar, yo se que puedes.

Shaoran que estaba muy adentrado en sus pensamientos y no ponía nada de atención en la televisión, Sakura aprovecho esto para buscar exactamente uno de los canales que tenia pensado para provocar a Shaoran, pero no se acordaba cuales eran y estaba batallando en encontrarlos, ya que ella no solía ver ese tipo de cosas.

Sakura: (Pensando) Oh que bien ya lo encontré (diciéndole a Shaoran) Veamos esta película se ve interesante y romántica como me gustan.

Shaoran que la escucho perfectamente, por fin le pone atención a la televisión, que al principio se ve a una pareja muy romántica que estaban charlando y luego comienzan a besarse, Shaoran que se imaginaba que era otra película boba y melosa del tipo que solía ver Sakura, ya se estaba aburriendo, pero de pronto el beso de la pareja se fue convirtiendo en algo mas apasionado y así comenzaron a hacer el amor. Shaoran que se quedo con la boca abierta de la sorpresa no atino más que a quedarse lelo viendo esa escena para después de un momento por fin reaccionar.

Shaoran: ¿Pero que haces Sakura? Cambiale inmediatamente de canal, tú no debes de ver ese tipo de cosas.

Sakura: ¿Pero por que? si la película esta muy buena ¿y por que no debo de ver ese tipo de cosas si tu lo haces?, además que eso ya lo hemos hecho.

Shaoran: No es lo mismo.

Sakura: ¿Por qué?

Shaoran: Tal vez tengas razón, pero mientras yo este presente no pongas eso.

Shaoran toma el control y le cambia de canal.

Sakura: Ay ahora resulta que eres un santurrón.

Shaoran: Por lo mismo que no lo soy es que no lo quiero ver cuando tú estés presente.

Sakura: ¿Acaso temes perder el control?

Shaoran: ¿Entonces eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué pierda el control y haga algo de lo cual te puedas arrepentir?

Sakura: ¿De que hablas? Yo digo que si temes perder el control, de lo mandón que eres.

Shaoran: Ah eso, pues yo no soy mandón, siempre hacemos lo que tú quieres.

Sakura: Mmm bueno pues mejor vamos a dormir que ya se me quitaron las ganas de ver tele.

Shaoran: Pero todavía es temprano.

Sakura: Que importa, estoy cansada.

Y así el par de jovencitos se dirigen a las habitaciones, cuando llegan ahí.

Shaoran: Bueno, la habitación para invitados es la del fondo del pasillo.

Sakura: Yo no quiero dormir en esa habitación.

Shaoran: ¿Entonces donde quieres dormir? o.o

Sakura: En tu habitación.

Shaoran: ¿Y yo donde dormiré? o.o

Sakura: también en tu habitación.

Shaoran: No te entiendo.

Sakura: Pues los dos dormiremos en tu habitación.

Shaoran: ¿Juntos? O.o

Sakura: Si juntos.

Shaoran: ¿Y eso por que? O.o

Sakura: Por que me da miedo dormir sola.

Shaoran: Siempre duermes sola en tu habitación -.-U

Sakura: No es cierto, Kero duerme en mi cuarto y así no estoy sola

Shaoran: Ah el muñeco de felpa, lo había olvidado -.-U

Sakura: Bueno vamos a dormir.

Sakura entra al cuarto de Shaoran y el la sigue

Sakura: iré a cambiarme para dormir.

Al decir esto entra al baño, ya que termino de vestirse, sale del baño y se encuentra con Shaoran ya recostado en la cama pero con la cabeza levantada ya que la tenia recargada en el respaldo de la cama, y al verlo nota que ya traía puesta su ropa para dormir, que esta vez consistía solo de un short y camisa sin mangas color negro todo y muy pegada a su cuerpo pero cómoda. Y el al percatarse de que Sakura ya había salido del baño, voltea a verla, pero al hacerlo se queda con la boca abierta por segunda vez en el día y pasmado de la impresión. Sakura solo se divierte al ver la expresión de asombro que ponía, ciertamente el no solía poner ese tipo de caras y en ese día ya iban varias expresiones que era la primera vez que le veía que ponía. Sakura que vestía un corsé muy entallado que le resaltaba más la cintura, con detalles en encajes, todo de color negro con rosa, a los lados tenia unos listones cruzados los cuales al último le colgaban de adorno y por detrás se serraba con un cierre. En la parte baja solo le cubría un mini bóxer que le quedaba justo al cuerpo también de encaje y color negro con rosa que le hacia juego al corsé, pero este en algunas partes se le transparentaba dejando a la luz algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Sakura: ¿Pero que tienes Shaoran? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

Shaoran al escucharla normaliza su rostro.

Shaoran: ¿No se te hace que esa ropa esta muy descubierta?

Sakura: No, así esta bien.

Shaoran: ¿Y dormirás cómoda con eso? ¿No esta muy apretado?

Sakura: Si es cómodo, y no esta apretado, no es del tipo que te sofocan, es flexible y la tela es muy cómoda.

Shaoran: ¿Y no trajiste nada mas para ponerte?

Sakura: No ¿acaso se te hace muy feo esto?

Shaoran: No es eso, al contrario es muy bonito y te queda muy bien xI--- pero por eso mismo no se me hace muy seguro para ti.

Sakura: ¿Por qué? o.ô

Shaoran: Pues ya sabes como soy y con eso solo me provocas, tú sabes.

Sakura: No, no lo se.

Shaoran: Pues ¿Cómo te explicare?

Sakura: Como es.

Shaoran: Bueno tú lo pediste, con esa ropa solo me provocas a comerte a besos, tirarte en la cama y hacerte mía ¿necesitas que te explique mejor?

Sakura: No, ya te entendí, pero pues si sientes eso, aguántate, yo no te veo muy tapado que digamos, traes un short muy corto para el tipo que usas siempre, la camisa es sin mangas, muy sacada y muy ajustada a tu cuerpo, y no por eso me dan ganas de violarte.

Shaoran: Bueno tienes razón, yo me aguantare.

Sakura: Bien (Pensando) Si supieras que si me dan ganas de hacer lo mismo contigo, pero no puedo ser tan obvia y directa como tu, por lo mismo tengo que hacerte caer a ti primero.

Sakura camina hacia el balcón.

Shaoran: ¿A dónde vas?

Sakura: Voy a tomar aire fresco y ver las estrellas, si gustas puedes acompañarme.

Shaoran no lo piensa mucho y la sigue colocándose al lado de ella recargado en el barandal del balcón.

Sakura: Que hermoso esta el cielo esta noche, todo cubierto de estrellas.

Shaoran: Si pero no tan hermoso como tu… perdón, se me salio.

Sakura: No tienes por que pedir perdón, si solo fue un cumplido.

Shaoran: Es que pensé que te molestarías, además que los amigos tampoco se dicen ese tipo de cosas.

Sakura: Si lo hacen, Tomoyo a cada momento me dice que soy encantadora, divina, entre otras cosas, aunque no veo por que lo dice tanto, si yo no me lo creo, se me hace que exagera demasiado.

Shaoran: Deberías creértelo, es la verdad.

Sakura: Tú también exageras, pero bueno, igual gracias por pensar eso de mí y por eso are algo para ti.

Sakura libera su báculo y utiliza la carta del brillo, la cual al salir cubre todo el cielo de hermosos brillos verdes los cuales caían sobre ellos, para después utilizar otra de sus cartas, flor, haciendo con esto que también cayeran muchísimas flores hermosas y de distintos colores, junto con los brillos.

Sakura: ¿Y que te parece?

Shaoran: Es muy bonito ¿pero por que lo hiciste?

Sakura: Por que tú eres muy amable conmigo.

Shaoran: Tú sabes que no merezco esto.

Sakura: Ya olvida eso y mejor piensa en el presente.

Sakura extiende sus dos manos juntas y recoge todas las flores que puede con ellas, ya que hace esto le extiende sus manos a Shaoran, llenas de flores.

Sakura: Mira que todo esto es para ti ñ.ñ

Shaoran: Gracias Sakura n.n

Shaoran también extiende sus manos hacia las de ella para recibir las flores, pero en ese momento Sakura se desvanece entre sus brazos, desapareciendo de este modo las cartas Clow.

Shaoran: ¿Qué te sucede Sakura?

Pero Shaoran no obtiene respuesta alguna y se preocupa por esto, cargándola en brazos para llevarla hasta la cama y recostarla ahí, pero cuando se propone a inspeccionarla se da cuenta que esta profundamente dormida, le toca la frente para cerciorarse mejor y nota que no tiene nada de fiebre, entonces revisa su pulso y late normalmente.

Shaoran: Entonces abra sido solamente el esfuerzo por utilizar dos cartas Clow al mismo tiempo, también hace rato ya me había dicho que se había desvanecido del cansancio cuando estaba Yukito, pero eso quiere decir que utilizo las cartas Clow, que extraño ¿para que lo habar echo?

Mientras Shaoran decía todo esto en voz alta y se hacia esa pregunta, Sakura le escuchaba todito lo que decía ya que el supuesto desvanecimiento fue solo una farsa para así poder engañar a Shaoran con que esta profundamente dormida, haber si así se atreve a hacer algo, pero ella también le daría una ayudadita.

Shaoran: En fin, lo mejor será dormir, pero lo mejor ser que no la siga viendo, que esa ropa que trae solo me provoca más.

Shaoran se acuesta al lado de ella viendo el techo, tratando de no desviar su mirada al lado, pero en ese instante siente como Sakura se mueve un poco y de pronto siente como un brazo y una pierna se posan sobre el alarmándolo demasiado, al voltear a verla para ver si despertó se da cuenta que sigue dormida y que ese abrazo tan intimo es producto del sueño, ya que ella esta totalmente pegada a el y con esa escasa ropa todo eso se le estaba volviendo una guerra interna.

Shaoran: (Pensando) Demonios esto es muy difícil, tengo que soportar, pero es que esta tan cerca de mi, puedo oler perfectamente su aroma, y su pierna desnuda sobre mi, tan delicada, con su piel tan suave y deliciosa, aaahhh deja de pensar en eso, me estoy volviendo loco, una cosa es cerrar los ojos o desviar la mirada para no verla, pero otra cosa es tenerla tan cerca, sentir su piel contra la mía, mejor voy a hablarle para que despierte y se aparte de mi que si esto sigue así no creo aguantar. (Hablándole a Sakura) Sakura, Sakura despierta.

Con su mano la mueve un poco mientras que le habla, pero era imposible por mas que le hablaba o la movía ella no despertaba.

Shaoran: (Pensando) Ooohhh que será de mi, tendré que caer ante el demonio de la tentación, pero es que este demonio tiene cara de ángel y un cuerpo delicioso xI---- oh no, estoy perdido, no puedo mas, tal vez si la toco un poco no se de cuenta ya que no se despertó por mas que la moví.

Pero en ese momento escucha la voz de ella que hablaba entre sueños (Supuestamente, ya que esta bien conciente la diablilla ñ.ñ)

Sakura: Ooohhh Shaoran, sigue así que ahí me gusta, se siente tan bien.

Shaoran: Ah no esto es el colmo, ahora habla dormida y mencionándome a mi ¿pues que estará soñando? Que no sonó a nada limpio, ni juego de niños, bien no aguanto mas, si quiere placer yo le daré lo que quiere, bueno solo espero que no se despierte y lo tome como su sueño, ya que si despierta pensara que me estoy aprovechando de ella, y es que eso es lo que voy a hacer, diablos, al parecer no soy una buena persona, pero que le voy a hacer, esto es demasiado para mi.

Es ahí que no lo piensa más y con su mano empieza a acariciar la pierna de ella recorriéndola toda, tocándola con delicadeza para que según el no despertara.

Shaoran: Ya anhelaba sentir su piel junto a la mía, tener su calor tan cerca de mi, deseo sentirme rodeado por ella, atrapado en su excitación y ver su expresión de deseo, ya que su amor nunca lograre verlo.

Sakura que sentía sus caricias y lo oía decir esto, ya se podía ver apretada contra el, disfrutando de todo eso que le hacia y la hacia sentir tan bien, por fin lo había conseguido y no fue tan difícil.

Sakura: (Pensando) Por fin vas a ser mío otra vez, solo espero poder inventar una excusa para esto, que todavía no se me ha ocurrido nada, pero ya pensare en algo (Bueno que los papeles ya se cambiaron, ahora la obsesiva y tramposa es ella o.oU)

Shaoran la continua acariciando por sobre las prendas que no son muy gruesas que digamos y así puede sentir muy bien sus curvas, para después colocarse en una mejor posición y así disfrutar mas de ella, se voltea muy cuidadosamente para quedar frente a ella, no sin antes apartar su brazo y su pierna de enzima de el. así después acerca sus labios al cuello descubierto de la joven para probar un poco de el (Ni que fuera vampiro n.nU) pero cuando sube sus labio a los de ella los besa un poco por enzima, y al hacer esto ella decide que ya es tiempo de despertar (como la bella durmiente que despierta por el beso de su príncipe azul xD) abriendo sus labios para recibirlo, tomándolo ella por sorpresa sujetándolo de la nuca para empujarlo mas hacia ella, poseyéndolo con un beso sumamente posesivo, ya que el se separa como puede de ella para agarrar aire, la observa muy sorprendido, ya que ella esta completamente despierta y viéndolo con su cara llena de deseo.

Shaoran: Pero que…

Pero no termina de decir su frase ya que Sakura lo interrumpe.

Sakura: No digas nada, solo no te detengas y tómame como lo hacías antes.

Shaoran que la deseaba como un loco, no tenia la intención de detenerse y al escucharla decir eso, el no seria el que la hiciera cambiar de opinión, las preguntas ya las aria después, así que nuevamente ocupa sus labios con los suyos, mientas que con su mano va bajando el cierre del corsé liberando de este modo los senos de la chica para cubrirlos esta vez con sus manos, al hacer esto nuevamente se mueve dejándola a ella acostada boca arriba para el acomodarse entre sus piernas e inclinarse hacia abajo para lamerle los senos cada uno sin dejar ni un solo pedazo de piel sin haberlo recorrido y disfrutado detenidamente, regresando de este modo a poseer sus labios los cuales mordisqueaba y besaba constantemente hasta dejarlos rojos y ligeramente hinchados por la presión, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba los muslos de la chica recorriéndolos como para recordar cada parte de su cuerpo que reclamaba nuevamente como suyo.

Al instante continua metiendo su mano por debajo del pequeño bóxer de la joven para así tocar su parte mas sensible y que le agradaba tanto su calor y humedad, pero como el bóxer ya le estorbaba demasiado decidió mejor despojarla de el, ya que pare el era mejor al natural y muchísimo mas bella sin nada puesto (Si será hombre depravado y cochinon ¬.¬) una vez totalmente desnuda el siguió con su exploración, al momento que seguía besándola en los labios, deslizándose un poco por su mejilla recorriéndola con besos hasta su oído el cual atrapo entre sus labios para después susurrarle unas palabras que apenas pudo articular bien, gracias al deseo que lo nublaba completamente.

Shaoran: Tu eres la mas bella flor que me encanta tener y el mejor regalo que me puedas dar mi flor de cerezo.

Sakura que no hacia mas que perderse en el mar de sensaciones que el le hacia sentir con sus caricias, ahora también la embelesaba con sus palabras tan hermosas como el mismo.

El chico que no perdía ni un solo segundo en tocarla decidió que quería recorrer todo su cuerpo así que por lo tanto la hizo voltearse boca abajo para ahora recorrer toda su espalda, hasta llegar al trasero de la joven para atraparlo entre sus manos e inspeccionarlo con la lengua, una vez que degusto a su antojo, regreso hasta su cuello para besarlo un poco y de este modo introducirse en ella al fin, ya no aguantaba mas, tenia que adentrarse en esa cavidad tan caliente y húmeda, necesitaba sentirse rodeado de ella hasta no poder mas.

Y así fue que la penetro de golpe, aunque ya tuvieran un tiempo sin hacerlo, esto no fue nada difícil ni doloroso gracias a que la joven estaba demasiado excitada y por lo tanto muy mojada.

Shaoran que seguía envistiéndola cada vez mas fuerte se sentía tan bien estando así de cerca de ella que se dejaba llevar tanto por el deseo y por esto la tomaba con mas ansiedad que las veces anteriores, tanto que ella tenia que sujetarse muy fuerte de la cama para no pegar con su cabeza contra el respaldo de la misma, pero esto no le desagrada en nada a la joven en cambio le agradaba muchísimo hasta que ella decidió cambiar ahora de papel, separándose de el un poco para después levantarse y ahora arrojarlo a el contra la cama para colocarse ella arriba, introduciendo el miembro de Shaoran en ella y comenzando con el movimiento de vaivén, Shaoran que la sujetaba de las caderas para ayudarla un poco en esto, solo se perdía con la imagen sobre el, todo el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura moviéndose arriba de el y ella disfrutándolo al máximo, se le podía notar con tan solo verla, era increíble como cambiaba todo de la noche a la mañana, un día el estaba llorando por su ausencia y por su amor y al día siguiente ahí la tenia durmiendo con el y dispuesta a hacer todo con el, pero eso no era amor, era mas bien puro deseo, pero eso ahora no le importaba, ya llegaría el mañana pare pensar en eso.

Sakura que seguía con su ritmo solo se inclino sobre el, para ahora ella recorrer todo su abdomen con su boca, lo saboreaba, lo aruñaba un poco con sus cortas uñas cada que deslizaba sus dedos por su piel y el solo disfrutaba de todo esto ya que nada de eso le dolía, es mas, lo hacia sentir vivo y no totalmente frió y sin vida como cuando estaba sin ella. Sakura que ahora se apoderaba del cuello del chico no dudaba en marcarlo a cada momento y morderlo como si fuera una gata salvaje como el le había dicho una vez.

Shaoran: (Pensando) Valla parece que me quiere comer, pero ahora vera, si me quiere dejar todo marcado, ella sabrá lo que se siente tener que esconderse de los demás.

Shaoran sujeta de la espalda a Sakura para hacer un rápido movimiento rodándola hacia un lado para ahora quedar el sobre ella, pero al hacer esto quedan justo a la orilla de la cama y el que no se percato muy bien de esto, cuando intenta recargar una de sus rodillas sobre la cama, solo toca el aire y vació yéndosele la cama de las manos, yendo a parar directito al suelo.

Shaoran: Eeeehh O.OU

Y así callo de frente contra el suelo.

Sakura: Shaoran!!

Sakura que al ver esto solo se baja a prisa de la cama para acercarse a el para ver si no le paso nada grave.

Shaoran: Auch -.o

Sakura: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Shaoran: Si, solo me golpie la cabeza y el hombro, no fue nada grave, no te preocupes.

Sakura que solo lo veía sobarse la cabeza con muchas ganas, con un ojo cerrado y con una mueca muy chistosa a su parecer, no aguanto más la risa.

Sakura: Jajajaja que chistoso te ves xD

Shaoran: Ah si, con que riéndote de mi, ahora veras.

Sakura: ¿Por qué me vez así? ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

Shaoran: Ya lo veras.

Y solo se puede ver como Shaoran le brinca enzima como si fuera un lobo que cazo a su presa, pero al estar sobre ella solo comienza a hacerle cosquillas, provocando con este que Sakura comience a retorcerse de la risa.

Sakura: No, no, no déjame Shaoran que me muero.

Shaoran: querías reírte ¿no? ahora reirás hasta que no puedas mas.

Sakura: Te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer, pero ya déjame jajajaja

Shaoran: Bueno solo por que prefiero continuar donde nos quedamos.

Shaoran deja de hacerle cosquillas pero ahora en cambio empieza a atacarla pero con caricias, tan sugestivas que la chica ya se encontraba nuevamente en calor para seguir en lo que estaban, pero ahora lo hacían en el piso, Shaoran que ahora realizaba lo que se había propuesto, dejándole así varias marcas a lo largo de su cuello mordisqueando levemente lo que quisiera, así continua con la acción de penetrarla una y otra vez sin parar sobre ella, ya que cada vez se tensaba mas por que ya venia cerca el delicioso orgasmo tan esperado por ambos chicos, y que al mismo tiempo retrasaban un poco para estar así mas tiempo. Pero esto no se prolongo mas viniéndose sobre ambos esta dulce sensación que les recorría cada parte de su ser dejándolos por fin satisfechos .

Shaoran solo se quedo así envuelto entre los brazos de su gran amor con su cabeza recargada en el pecho de la joven que por esto podía oír claramente su corazón que latía muy rápido.

Se quedo tan solo un momento así disfrutando cada segundo para después levantarse y cargar entre sus brazos a su joven amante para llevarla de regreso a la cama y ya ahí acostarse nuevamente junto a ella, para colocar otra vez su cabeza sobre su pecho para oír los latidos de su corazón como hace un momento, para ser rodeado por los delicados brazos de su Sakura.

Y tan solo el último pensamiento que cruzo por la cabeza del chico en esos momentos antes de quedarse profundamente dormido fue:

Shaoran: (Pensando) así me la podría pasar toda la vida, junto a ella y entre sus brazos.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora: Hola!!! Bueno primeramente quiero disculparme con ustedes ya que tarde demasiado en actualizar y es que me enferme junto algunos otros problemillas que me pasaron, pero ahora ya estoy bien y aquí me presento con otro capitulo y mas largo que los anteriores para que así lo disfruten mejor, y bueno, por fin están juntos otra vez, pero ah que Sakurita todo lo que le hace a mi pobre Shaoran, pobrecito de el, aunque no le fue tan mal al final, ustedes que dicen ¿quieren ver sufrir a Sakura por todo lo que le hace a nuestro amado Shaoran? ¿Oh se les hace que ya sufrió mucho al principio del fic? Ustedes ahí me avisan que opinan al respecto, y bueno también Touya y Tomoyo estuvieron juntos, según yo ya no los iba a poner mas así juntos, pero siempre me dieron ganas de poner un encuentro entre ellos, y bueno ahora los que resultaron seducidos fueron ellos, ah que las niñitas de este fic no resultaron ser tan santas como parecían jejeje y como dice el titulo del capitulo, perdido entre sus brazos, y eso va por los dos, por que se perdieron entre los brazos de sus amadas y bueno ahí me avisan que les pareció este capitulo ¿No?

Ahora pasemos a los agradecimientos, a los que me dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior:

Chermagux x2– dokuro – sakuly – Nadjasweetstar – Yuzuriha – gabyhyatt – Isabela Black – lifestream aerith – REAL-SYAORAN – Chieko Saotome –

Muchas gracias a todos por sus review y bueno ahora los dejare con los avances.

Avances del próximo Capitulo:

Shaoran: ¿Pero que rayos estas diciendo?

Sakura: Pues eso Shaoran, que hayamos hecho el amor no significa que te ame.

Shaoran: ¿Entonces estas diciendo que me usaste solo por placer?

Sakura: ¿Y te molesta eso?

Jojojo la cosa se pone buena, así que no se pierdan el próximo capitulo, nos vemos y porfas no se olviden de los reviews jejeje ñ.ñ bye.


	10. Capitulo 10 ¿De caliente a frió?

**Por temor a perderte.**

_Por: Ai-chan_

**Capitulo 10. ¿De caliente a frió? o.ôU**

A la mañana siguiente, Shaoran despertó temprano como el solía hacerlo siempre, pero esta vez no se levanto pronto de la cama, si no que solo se quedo contemplando a Sakura que todavía dormía a su lado boca arriba, para después acariciarle el rostro detenidamente unos momentos.

Shaoran: Sakura… despierta ya es hora de alistarnos para la escuela.

Sakura que a penas si logro escucharlo un poco gracias a que se encontraba profundamente dormida, respondió arregañadientas y muy adormilada.

Sakura: Mmm no quiero ir ahora, tengo mucho sueño.

Shaoran: Tú dijiste que debíamos de ir ahora a clases, anda despierta, no seas dormilona.

Sakura muy a su pesar le hizo caso y se levanto con toda la flojera del mundo. Un rato después ya se encontraban listos para ir a la escuela.

Sakura: Bueno vamos, creo que será la primera vez en mucho tiempo que llegare temprano a la escuela y todo por tu culpa ¿Cómo le haces para despertarte temprano y mas después de lo que paso anoche?

Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de lo ultimo que había mencionado no pudo evitar sonrojarse, como ya tenia un tiempo que no hacían eso, le daba todavía vergüenza hablar del tema y mas por que sabia que el la cuestionaría tarde o temprano por lo sucedido y todavía no sabia ni que decir, aun no había inventado nada sobre eso.

Shaoran: Pues no dormimos tan tarde, acuérdate que nos fuimos a la cama temprano y hablando sobre eso ¿Por qué fue que te desvaneciste?

Sakura: No se, creo que por usar las dos cartas al mismo tiempo, bueno eso ya me había pasado la otra vez de lo de Yukito.

Shaoran: Entonces si es así ¿Por qué usaste las cartas aquella vez?

Sakura que no había tomado en cuenta este pequeño error de su parte, no sabia ni que contestarle, no tenia nada preparado para eso, solo tenia la verdad y en definitiva no quería decirle lo que hizo.

Sakura: Bueno yo…pues las use solo para… bueno es que… las use para entrenar.

Shaoran: ¿Para entrenar?

Sakura: Si, es que quiero poder usarlas con mayor libertad y también poder usar varias cartas al mismo tiempo y durante el tiempo que quiero, digo por si acaso.

Shaoran: Ah bueno, eso me parece bien, que le pongas empeño y te quieras superar.

Sakura: así es (Pensando) Uff de la que me salve, por poco y no la cuento, que bueno que se me ocurrió eso, creo que ya me estoy haciendo una experta mentirosa.

Shaoran: Bueno todavía tenemos tiempo de sobra para llegar a la escuela, así que quiero platicar contigo sobre lo de ayer.

Sakura: (pensando) O no, aquí viene y yo todavía no se que decirle, no estoy segura aun de lo que siento. (Diciéndole) No creo que haya mucho que hablar sobre eso.

Shaoran: Claro que hay mucho que hablar, tengo muchas dudas y quiero que me saques de ellas.

Sakura: ¿Por qué no mejor otro día? Si hablamos sobre esto se nos ara tarde.

Shaoran: No, tenemos el tiempo suficiente, primeramente no entiendo ¿Por qué es que si te desmayaste, después despertaste como si nada cuando te estaba besando?

Sakura: Umm ¿no crees que mejor me deberías de decir tú por que es que estabas besándome y tocándome?

Shaoran: No esquives mis preguntas, primero pregunte yo, así que después responderé a tu pregunta, así que tu primero contéstame.

Sakura: Bueno, no se, simplemente creo que estaba profundamente dormida por que no recuerdo muy bien, solo que estaba a gusto y después sentí que alguien me tocaba y pues desperté como es normal, ahora tu dime ¿Qué crees que hacías?

Shaoran: Pues lo que sabes que hacia, tocarte y besarte, pero tu tuviste la culpa, te dije que no usaras esa ropa, además para el colmo cuando estabas dormida me abrasaste y ¿Qué estabas soñando? Que decías cosas que me excitaron demasiado y no pude aguantar mas, tenia que tocarte si no iba a morir de deseo, te dije que no te prometía nada así que no te quejes, además tu fuiste la que me dijiste que siguiera, así que no me reclames nada.

Sakura: Y no te estoy reclamando nada.

Shaoran: Pero ¿Por qué quisiste que siguiera? No entiendo, dijiste que querías ser solo mi amiga, que no querías ser ya mi pareja.

Sakura: Cuando te dije eso, te mentí.

Shaoran: Entonces ¿eso quiere decir que sientes algo por mí?

Sakura: No, eso no tuvo nada que ver con el amor, solo fue algo que a los dos nos gusta, solo algo físico. (Pensando) ay no dios me va a castigar por ser tan mentirosa.

Shaoran: ¿Pero que rayos estas diciendo?

Sakura: Pues eso Shaoran, que hayamos hecho el amor no significa que te ame.

Shaoran: ¿Entonces estas diciendo que me usaste solo por placer?

Sakura: ¿Y te molesta eso?

Shaoran: No se, estoy desconcertado, esto se me hace tan increíble.

Sakura: ¿De que te quejas? Si tú hiciste lo mismo al principio, pero yo no te obligue a hacerlo.

Shaoran: No… te equivocas, no es lo mismo, por que yo hice eso por que te amaba, aun lo hago, pero no solo por placer, si te deseaba demasiado y por eso es que me atreví a hacer eso, pero eran las dos cosas juntas, mi amor y deseo por ti, pero tu, no me amas, solo me usaste para satisfacerte, y eso créeme no se siente nada bien, además que como solo es puro deseo lo podrías hacer con cualquiera, no me ocupas a mi para nada y en el momento menos pensado me vas a votar como un trapo viejo.

Sakura: Óyeme ¿pues quien crees que soy? Ni que fuera una cualquiera para meterme con quien se me ponga enfrente, y lo hice contigo por que ya te tengo confianza y eres el único con quien lo eh hecho y no voy a andar por ahí experimentando con cualquiera, además que es tu culpa que me sienta así, tu me enseñaste todo sobre esto.

Shaoran: En eso si tengo la culpa, pero ultimadamente te hubieras aguantado las ganas.

Sakura: ¿Cómo lo hiciste tú?

Shaoran: Ya te dije que no es lo mismo, si sintiera solo deseo por ti, podría aguantarme facilmente.

Sakura: Si seguramente ¬.¬ además ¿no me digas que te arrepientes de lo que paso?

Shaoran: Pues no ¬///¬ pero no me gusta que me utilicen ¿y que se supone que aremos ahora? ¿Seremos amigos otra vez o te aprovecharas de mí las veces que se te antoje?

Sakura: Uy lo dices como si yo fuera la degenerada aquí, por si no lo recuerdas tu lo fuiste primero.

Shaoran: Ya di de una vez que quieres, sin rodeos que no estoy de humor.

Sakura: No se.

Shaoran: ¿Solo quieres que te sirva de amante?

Sakura: Pues si.

Shaoran: Entonces eso tendrás, yo te daré lo que quieres, pero después no te quejes.

Sakura: Umm que serio o.o

Shaoran: Ahora si vamos a la escuela.

Shaoran se dispone a irse, pero antes de que lo hiciera ella lo sujeta de la mano.

Sakura: Pero no te pongas así, parece que estas enojado.

Shaoran: ¿Y que importa? Aquí lo que yo sienta no interesa.

Sakura: Pero Shaoran…

Pero es interrumpida por el, ya que sin querer se percato de las manchas que el le hizo sobre el cuello y que al verla se le notaban a simple vista, el ya había tomado precauciones con sus marcas provocadas por ella y se las tapo con una camisa de cuello largo el cual le tapaba todo, pero ella al parecer no se había dado cuenta aun.

Shaoran: Sakura tienes marcas en el cuello, tienes que taparlas para que no las vean.

Sakura: ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta, pero con que me tapare, no traje más ropa.

Shaoran: Yo tengo otra camisa igual a la que traigo, ponte esa.

Shaoran va a su cuarto seguido de Sakura, para darle la camisa, ya una vez que se la puso.

Sakura: Mejor a la próxima ten más cuidado con hacer esto.

Shaoran: Si primero tienes cuidado tu, después lo tendré yo, tu eres la primera que empezaste con esto, yo solo me vengue, ahora sentirás lo que yo cuando tienes que esconder esa marcas de los demás.

Sakura: Ummm que malo y vengativo eres ¬.¬

Shaoran: Ya vamonos.

Sakura: Bueno te quería pedir una última cosa.

Shaoran: ¿Qué?

Sakura: Que, bueno como decirlo, umm que ahora que vamos a estar juntos así como tu ya sabes o///o

Shaoran: Querrás decir de amantes.

Sakura: Eso pues… quiero que solo estés así conmigo.

Shaoran: ¿Te refieres a que no quieres que haga el amor con nadie más?

Sakura: Si o///o

Shaoran: ¿No entiendo por que quieres eso? Si no me amas te debería de dar lo mismo si lo hago o no con otra.

Sakura: Pues no me da igual, no quiero que estés con otra, solo conmigo ¬.¬

Shaoran: Ahora resulta que saliste posesiva, pero esta bien si tú haces lo mismo, solo lo harás conmigo.

Sakura: Claro no ocupas decírmelo.

Shaoran: ¿Y por que tu me lo dices a mi? ¿Qué crees que soy un ofrecido que se mete con varias? Ya sabes lo que pienso y siento y eso no viene al caso.

Sakura: Es que te lo dije por si acaso.

Shaoran: Mmm vamonos ya ¬.¬ que si seguimos no voy a llegar vivo a la escuela, me va a dar un infarto de tantos corajes.

Sakura: Que exagerado o.oU

Un rato después ya que llegaron a la escuela, para sorpresa de todos que Sakura llego temprano y que Shaoran aya vuelto después de tanto tiempo.

Los dos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y Tomoyo se le acerco a Sakura, hablándole en silencio para que no las escuchara Shaoran.

Tomoyo: ¿Y que paso Sakura? ¿Ya estuviste con Shaoran?

Sakura: Bueno si, ya por fin lo hicimos y ahora en la mañana hablamos sobre el asunto, y pos yo no sabia ni que decirle, no le podía dar falsas esperanzas de que tal vez podría amarlo, y pues le dije una mentira, de que solo quería hacer eso, y si se enojo, pero quedamos en ser amantes, pero pues en este tiempo me dedicare a analizar lo que ciento para poder hablarle con la verdad y decidir algo definitivo.

Tomoyo: Si y analízalo rápido, no sea que por hacerlo esperar tanto lo pierdas, por no estar segura.

Sakura: Si ya se

Pero de pronto Shaoran las interrumpe sorprendiéndolas.

Shaoran: ¿De que platican? ¿De cómo Sakura se aprovechó de mi? ¬.¬

Tomoyo: Ay que exagerado, y ni que hubieras sufrido tanto ¬.¬

Shaoran: Ah con que si hablaban de eso, ¿y que es divertido estar hablando de mi o que?

Tomoyo: Bueno tú no tienes de qué estar hablando, si el que comenzó todo esto fuiste tu ¬.¬

Sakura: Ya cálmense, por favor shaoran no te pongas así.

Shaoran: Esta bien me largo entonces ¬.¬

Shaoran se va fuera del salón dejándolas solas (todavía no llega el profe)

Tomoyo: ¿Y ahora que le pasa?

Sakura: Pues no te digo que se enojo por eso.

Tomoyo: Ni es para tanto.

Sakura: Pues si estuviera en su lugar si me enojaría, el cree que solo lo quiero para satisfacerme físicamente y pues ni yo lo se con seguridad.

Tomoyo: Hay Sakurita en que líos te metes.

Sakura: Tú ni hables que estas en las misma.

Tomoyo: No es lo mismo por que Touya y yo si estamos seguros de lo que queremos, el único problemas son las circunstancias y la diferencia de edades.

Sakura: Y que somos primos.

Tomoyo: Si también, y yo no se ni para que me lo recuerdas.

Sakura: Nomás para que no se te olvide.

Tomoyo: Mmmm

Ya mas tarde a la hora del receso, Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban en el patio sentadas en una banca.

Tomoyo: ¿Oye Sakura y no has visto a Shaoran?

Sakura: No, solo en clases y fuera del salón no lo eh visto para nada, desde la mañana que ni se me acerca.

Tomoyo: Que extraño eso, como siempre nunca se te despegaba.

Sakura: Espero y que se le pase luego el enojo.

Tomoyo: Si, y por aquí no se ven ni sus luces.

Sakura: Creo que mejor iré a buscarlo, haber si puedo hacer que se le pase el coraje, no me gusta que este así.

Tomoyo: ¿Qué ya lo extrañas? ñ.ñ si nomás te ha dejado sola unas cuantas horas

Sakura: emm o///o bueno no se, como digo ya me acostumbre a su presencia.

Tomoyo: Si seguro, yo a como veo tu ya te enamoraste de el.

Sakura: No lo se o///o

Tomoyo: Ya te darás cuenta por ti misma.

Sakura: Bueno yo iré a buscarlo.

Tomoyo: Si corre detrás de tu amado ñ.ñ

Sakura se va a las aulas en busca de Shaoran ya que en el patio no se veía, después de estarlo buscando una rato por que no lo hallaba, ya iba en el tercer piso y nada de el.

Sakura: ¿Donde se habrá metido?

Y como iba extremadamente despistada, ya ven como es ella, apenas si se dio cuenta cuando alguien la jalo al interior de unos de los salones vacíos, y cuando iba a gritar esa persona le tapo la boca con la mano.

Shaoran: No grites soy yo.

Sakura: ¿Shaoran?

Sakura: Si

Ya que lo reconoció, la soltó para que volteara a verlo.

Sakura: Tonto me asustaste, con tan solo llamarme era mas que suficiente.

Shaoran: Es que te quería asustar un poco

Sakura: Tonto ¬.¬ bueno y ¿Por qué estas aquí en estos salones solitarios?

Shaoran: quería pensar un rato solo y sin que nadie me moleste y aquí me parece perfecto, este salón casi no lo han usado por que lo van a reparar o algo así, no se, el caso es que casi no lo usan y además esta en el tercer piso y al fondo del pasillo, así que casi nadie transita por aquí.

Sakura: Si no fuera por que te conozco que te encanta estar solo, ni se me hubiera ocurrido venir para acá a buscarte.

Shaoran: ¿Y para que me andas buscando?

Sakura: Nomás, tenía ganas de verte.

Shaoran: ¿Ganas de verme o ganas de sexo? ¬.¬

Sakura: Ey ¿que te pasa? Lo dices como si fuera una loca depravada sexual ¬.¬ por favor no me insultes, eso me gano por preocuparme por ti.

Shaoran: Tu no te preocupas por mi ¬.¬ parece como si me tuvieras lastima y no la necesito

Sakura: Ay eres imposible ¬.¬ mejor me voy

Sakura trata de irse pero el la detiene agarrándola por la muñeca.

Shaoran: No aun no, ya que viniste que no sea en vano, no creas que fue simplemente por querer estar solo que vine para acá, también era por si acaso se te ocurría buscarme.

Y sin decir nada mas la atrajo a su cuerpo pegándola completamente a el, para después depositarle un suave beso en los labios, que poco a poco se volvió mas penetrante comenzando a explorarla con mas ansias.

Mientras que con sus manos le agarraba su parte trasera por debajo de la falda, acariciándola de esta manera al contacto y ella que no se esperaba esto, solo se dejo llevar por que ella también lo quería (par de niños calenturientos ¬.¬) mientras que la empujaba hacia atrás para que se recargara contra la mesa que se encontraba ahí, para levantarla un poco y sentarla en ella, Sakura al tenerlo de frente solo lo rodeo con sus piernas por las caderas, al mismo tiempo que no dejaban de besarse, pero hubo un momento donde tuvieron que hacerlo gracias a que Shaoran ya le estaba quitando la blusa a Sakura y ella le quitaba la camisa a el.

Una vez que el la despojo de la blusa, solo se dedico a acariciarle los senos detenidamente y lamerlos sugestivamente provocando con esto que la joven arqueara su espalda por tal placer. Shaoran que seguía dedicado a saborear su senos decidió ahora descender por el cuerpo de su joven amante trazando un recorrido húmedo hasta llegar a donde le cubría su falda, pero en vez de quitársela, solo la despojo de su pataleta, para ahora apoderarse con sus labios del clítoris de la chica, provocando en ella una oleada de placer mucho mas intensa.

Shaoran que seguía lamiendo constantemente cada zona de su vagina, penetrándola lo mas que podía, trazando diferentes figuras en ella con su lengua, haciendo que ella disfrutara aun mas, haciendo con esto que por fin Sakura se descargara con su primer orgasmo provocando que dejara escapar sonidos mas fuertes de su boca, mas que gemidos y jadeos.

Shaoran: Cálmate Sakura, que podrían escucharnos.

Sakura: (apenas recuperando el aliento) Si perdón.

Shaoran: Bien, ahora continuemos, que todavía nos falta rato.

Sakura: Si, pero déjame agarrar mas aliento,

Y como si el no la hubiera escuchado, rápidamente se posiciono sobre ella, tumbándola arriba de la mesa y el entre sus piernas. Para después penetrarla sin previo aviso, pero no de golpe, si no con cuidado, cosa que a ella le agrado mucho, esta era una de las ocasiones que le gustaba más calmado, más tierno esta vez, ya que anoche lo había tenido salvaje.

Y el como si le leyera la mente, se movía constantemente pero de una forma mas lenta y con atención para que disfrutara de esa sensación detenidamente, sin andar aprisa, a pesar que estuvieran en la escuela, el tiempo no les importaba a ninguno de los dos, solo estar mas juntos en ese momento.

Mientras que el seguía moviéndose sobre ella, Sakura lo contemplaba detenidamente observando cada facción de su rostro y los gestos de placer que ponía, para después levantarse un poco para besarlo en el pecho y todo su trayecto hasta su cuello, al cual se aferraba demasiado a el, entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de el, para pegarlo completamente a ella, quería sentirlo mas cerca, sentir su piel contra la de ella y tenerlo completamente así junto a ella. Y sin querer se le salio decirle algo que ni pensó, solo le salio del corazón decirlo.

Sakura: Quiero que estés siempre así, junto a mi.

Y esto lo desconcertó bastante, ahora le decía que lo quería junto a ella así siempre, ¿en que sentido lo quería siempre junto a ella? ¿Solo de amante o algo más? No la entendía por más que lo pensara, pero ese no era momento de pensar, más bien de actuar y pronto se dejo llevar nuevamente por la pasión, olvidando completamente esas palabras.

El que seguía con su movimiento de vaivén sobre ella, abrazándola también al igual que lo hizo ella al principio, correspondiéndole completamente, sentía que no podía retener eso mas tiempo ni alargarlo, ya tenia que soltarlo, viniéndose de esa forma dentro de ella, llenándola completamente con sus líquidos produciéndose así el orgasmos de ambos niños y rindiéndose así los dos sobre la mesa y en la misma posición.

Ya que pasó un rato y por fin recuperaron un poco las fuerzas, Shaoran comenzó a arreglarse la ropa, poniéndose la camisa y Sakura lo sigue haciendo lo mismo.

Sakura: Ya habrán empezado las clases, es que ni me di cuenta si sonó el timbre o no.

Shaoran: Pues si tú no lo sabes, menos yo, estaba más interesado en este asunto que en oír si sonaba el timbre.

Sakura: Bueno entonces hay que ir al salón.

Shaoran: Si, ya me voy, nos vemos al rato.

Sakura: Pero Shaoran, espérame.

Shaoran: ¿Para que? Ni que te perdieras de aquí al salón.

Shaoran se fue sin siquiera esperar a que Sakura estuviera lista, y con esto le hirió los sentimientos, como podía dejarla así solo después de hacer eso, antes nunca lo había hecho.

Sakura: ¿Estará dejando de quererme? No puede ser, no quiero que eso pase, quiero que sea como antes, pero ¿Qué are?

Y así Sakura se seguía preguntando un sin fin de cosas sobre Shaoran, para después que termino de alistarse irse al salón de clases para continuar con las clases que siguieron normalmente hasta que llego la hora de salida.

Shaoran que rápidamente tomo sus cosas y salio del salón directamente a la salida de la escuela sin prestarle la menor atención a Sakura, por lo que ella se apresuro a salir también detrás de el, Tomoyo que también había notado todo esto decidió seguirlos por si ocurría algo malo (metiche que ¬.¬) ya que Sakura lo alcanzo en la banqueta fuera de la escuela.

Sakura: Shaoran espérame

Shaoran que la escucho por fin o mejor dicho decidió ponerle atención ya que por todo el trayecto ella iba gritando su nombre para que le hiciera caso, pero el la ignoraba deliberadamente. Por lo que por fin se detiene a esperarla.

Shaoran: ¿Qué quieres?

Sakura: Solo quiero hablar contigo

Shaoran: ¿Sobre que?

Sakura: Es que se me hizo extraño que te fueras así nada mas sin siquiera despedirte de mi

Shaoran: No le veo nada de extraño y ¿para que iba a despedirme de ti si no importa demasiado?

Sakura: A mi si me importa

Shaoran: Pero a mi no

Sakura: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Sigues enojado?

Shaoran: No estoy enojado, simplemente soy como soy

Sakura: No eras así antes conmigo

Shaoran: Por que antes te demostraba mi amor, pero ahora no tiene caso ya que tú no lo quieres, y así soy sin demostrarte mi amor

Sakura: ¿Qué acaso nada mas los enamorados se dicen adiós? Por si no lo sabias eso es entre las personas que se conocen y tu y yo no somos unos desconocidos

Shaoran: para el caso es la misma, entre nosotros no hay ni amistad ni amor

Sakura: (bajando el tono de su voz no valla a ser que alguien la escuche) pero si sexo

Shaoran: Eso lo hacen personas que ni se conocen

Sakura: Shaoran por favor ya basta

Shaoran: Tu eres la que me esta haciendo hablar, si no quieres que te diga esas cosas mejor no me saques el tema

Tomoyo que los observaba desde la puerta de la escuela se encontraba muy nerviosa por que sabia que Touya pasaría por ella a la salida y estaba rogando que no fuera a llegar mientras Sakura y Shaoran todavía estaban hablando, seguramente se enojaría y quien sabe que podría suceder.

Shaoran: Si no tienes nada mas que decir me voy, al menos que en vez de hablar tengas ganas de otra cosa

Mientras Shaoran dice esto se le acerca lo bastante para rozar sus cuerpos y rozar levemente sus labios con los de ella incitándola a algo mas, mientras que sigue hablándole en un tono muy diferente al de hace un momento que era frió, ahora sonaba mas seductor.

Shaoran: Por que si es así te puedo poner toda la atención que quieras

Sakura que se quedo totalmente rígida por la sorpresa de que Shaoran estuviera haciendo todo eso en plena calle y que cambiara tan drásticamente de actitud, pero sus palabras ya la estaban haciendo temblar por dentro y al mirarlo a los ojos perdiéndose en su mirada de pasión invitándola a perderse en el no podía ni pronunciar palabra ni conectar ninguna idea coherente en su cabeza.

Shaoran como veía que ella no reaccionaba aun, seguía provocándola a decidir, por lo que subió su mano para posarla en la mejilla dándole una caricia sutil bajando lentamente por su cuello para sujetarla de ahí y empujarla hasta su boca para de una vez apretar sus labios con los de el en un muy sugestivo beso, que duro solo a penas unos instantes por que Shaoran aflojo su agarre para despegarse de ella y hablarle un poco al oído.

Shaoran: ¿Entonces vamos a mi casa a pasar un buen rato?

Sakura que todavía seguía atontada por ese beso corto pero muy intenso, al escucharlo por fin pudo reaccionar y acordarse de que tenia que regresar a su casa.

Sakura: No puedo, tengo que ir a casa o si no Touya se preocupara, mejor lo dejamos para después

Tomoyo que se sorprendió mucho con lo que vio, que Shaoran la beso en plena calle y no un beso cualquiera si no muy apasionado.

Tomoyo: Lo bueno es que no hay nadie conocido por aquí cerca

Por lo que Tomoyo volteo para todos lados para serciorarse bien de eso, pero lo que vio la dejo paralizada, era Touya viendo a Sakura y Shaoran muy enojado con el seño fruncido y hasta parecía que estaba por que le saliera humo.

Tomoyo: Oh no ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá ahí viendo todo? Por favor que no aya visto el beso

Pero a juzgar por su cara al parecer si había visto todo.

Shaoran: Muy bien, entonces me voy.

Shaoran la soltó de una y se fue así sin decir mas, por lo que Sakura se quedo muy confundida, otra vez se puso en esa actitud fría y seca.

Touya que ya se estaba acercando a ellos con toda la intención de darle una buena tunda a Shaoran por lo que hizo, no lo alcanzo por que ya se había ido y no vio por donde, por lo que solo la agarro contra Sakura.

Touya: ¿En que demonios pensabas cuando hiciste eso?

Sakura que al escuchar ese grito se volvió muy asustada por que ya sabia de quien era esa voz y no se escuchaba muy contento.

Sakura: ¿Cuándo hice que?

Touya: No te hagas tonta, te vi cuando te estabas besuqueando con ese mocoso

Sakura: Ah eso, pues cualquier cosa que aya pensado eso a ti no te importa.

Touya: Claro que me importa, eres mi hermana y que a ti no te de vergüenza dar esa espectáculo en plena calla no significa que a mi no, y además con ese maldito mocoso.

Sakura: Pues no me importa tampoco que te de vergüenza, a demás que no debería, soy yo la que lo hice no tu, no tiene nada que ver contigo, y no pienso darte explicaciones de nada, déjame en paz.

Sakura no lo escucho mas y se volteo para irse directo a su casa a toda prisa, no quería que Touya le siguiera reclamando y menos ahí donde los podían escuchar.

Touya: Maldición Sakura no huyas.

Tomoyo: Touya ya déjala, no exageres solo fue un simple beso.

Touya: ¿Pero no sabes que edad tiene? No es tiempo todavía para que ande en eso, todavía es una chiquilla tonta que no sabe nada de hombres

Tomoyo: Te recuerdo que ella es de mi misma edad y soy tan inexperta como ella en cuanto a hombres se refiera y mira lo que hacemos

Touya: Mmmm no es lo mismo ¬.¬

Tomoyo: ¿Por qué?

Touya: Pues por que… por que… es una ingenua, distraída y no sabe lo que hace, ese tonto solo se quiere aprovechar de ella y yo tengo que impedirlo.

Tomoyo: No creo que tu puedas impedir algo, Sakura ya ah cambiado mucho, no es la misma que antes, mejor déjala que ella decida lo que mejor le convenga, como lo hice yo.

Touya: ¿Acaso tu sabes algo mas que yo no?

Tomoyo: No me preguntes sobre eso, y si supiera algo de todas formas no te lo podría decir, son cosas que solo le corresponden a ella.

Touya: De todas formas no estaré tranquilo hasta verlo apartado de ella.

Tomoyo: Ay Touya como eres obstinado.

Ya que Sakura llego a su casa, un momento después también Touya seguido de Tomoyo.

Touya: Sakura, ni creas que ya te libraste de esta, no quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar a ese mocoso.

Sakura: Tu no tienes el derecho de prohibirme que lo deje de ver, no eres mi padre.

Touya: Entonces le diré a el lo que vi para que el te lo prohíba.

Sakura: No tienes pruebas, yo diré que mientes y el me creerá a mi, por que tu siempre has demostrado un rencor infundado sobre Shaoran por lo que no te creerá a ti.

Touya: Maldición Sakura ¿Por qué no entiendes que el solo te quiere usar?

Sakura: No es cierto, por que si fuera eso ya me hubiera dejado.

Touya: ¿Ah que te refieres con eso?

Sakura: Ah nada

Sakura volteo la cabeza hacia un lado, donde no la viera Touya para que no viera su sorpresa por lo que se le salio decirle, pero al hacerlo el cuello de la blusa se le bajo un poco dejando a la luz algunas de las manchas provocadas por Shaoran.

Touya: ¿Pero que demonios es eso?

Touya se acerco a Sakura y agarrándola desprevenida le bajo el cuello de la blusa viendo bien cada una de las manchas por lo que se dio cuenta de que eran, ya que fue muy tarde para Sakura alejarse de el tapándose otra vez, el ya suponía de que eran.

Sakura: Esas manchas me salieron por el sol

Touya: No me creas imbesil, se perfectamente de que son esas manchas, por eso es que dijiste eso hace un rato, por eso es que ese estupido se ah creído con el derecho de besuquearte en la calle ¿Cómo pudiste haberte revolcado con el? Eres una…

Tomoyo: Touya cállate no vallas a decir algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir

Sakura que veía el suelo por la vergüenza ya que no se atrevía a darle la cara, ni sabia que decirle para que no creyera eso.

Touya: ¿Acaso esto era lo que sabias y no quisiste decirme?

Tomoyo: Ella todavía no ah dicho que sea cierto.

Touya: No quieras cubrirla, no vez que ni siquiera tiene el valor de darme la cara

Tomoyo: Touya déjala ya, no seas así.

Touya: No la dejare hasta que entienda que ese no le conviene

Sakura: Tu no sabes lo que me conviene o no, yo lo amo y no lo dejare por que a ti no te agrade

Touya: ¿Entonces estas admitiendo que ya te metiste con el?

Sakura: ¿Y si es así que?

Touya: Y no te da vergüenza admitirlo, pero haber si después de este día te servirá para algo y ya veras que no te quería como tú crees.

Touya se va muy enojado todavía, dejando muy extrañadas a Sakura y Tomoyo.

Sakura: ¿Pero que habrá querido decir con eso?

Tomoyo: No lo se

Sakura: ¿Dijo después de este día?

Tomoyo: Si eso dijo ¿Por qué será?

Sakura: Oh no, va a buscarlo

Tomoyo: Ay dios mió, ¿Qué tendrá pensado hacer?

Sakura: No lo se y no me quedare esperando a averiguarlo.

Sakura sale dispara detrás de Touya, Tomoyo que también quería hacer lo mismo pero no pudo por que no dejaron ni llaves de la casa ni nada y no podía irse dejando abierto.

Touya que ya había llegado a la casa de Shaoran (ni me pregunten como es que supo donde vive que ni yo misma lo se ñ.ñU) ya se encontraba tocando la puerta insistentemente, cuando Wei abrió, Touya ni siquiera le presto atención y se metió a la casa buscando a Shaoran por ella gritando su nombre (bueno mejor dicho insultándolo ¬.¬)

Touya: Maldito mocoso donde estas metido, sal ahora mismo cobarde.

Shaoran que ya había escuchado tremendo escándalo sale rápidamente haber que es lo que quiere, por que ya se había dado cuenta quien era por la voz.

Shaoran: ¿Pero que tanto escándalo te traes?

Touya: Maldita basura, ahora tendrás tu merecido por haberte atrevido a tocar a mi hermana y no creas que me apiadare de ti solo por que eres un chiquillo.

Shaoran: Ump como si te tuviera miedo, pero no se a que te estas refiriendo.

Touya: No te hagas tonto sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, te atreviste a revolcarte con ella y eso lo pagaras caro.

Touya lo agarra del cuello de la camisa y lo levanta en el aire, por lo que Wei rápidamente quiso intervenir pero Shaoran lo detuvo.

Shaoran: No Wei déjamelo a mi, tu vete, no te metas.

Wei: Pero joven Li

Shaoran: Has lo que te digo, mejor vete.

Wei muy en contra de su voluntad le hace caso y se marca del lugar.

Shaoran: Ahora tu será mejor que me sueltes

Touya: ¿Y que me harás si no lo hago?

Shaoran: No te gustara averiguarlo

Touya: No me hagas reír

Shaoran: Suéltame ya

Touya: No lo are.

Por lo que Touya comienza apretar mas su agarre provocando con esto que Shaoran se vea un poco asfixiado no pudiendo respirar bien, a lo que no le quedo de otra a Shaoran mas que tratar de liberarse por sus propios medios, dándole un rodillazo en el estomago haciendo con esto que Touya lo suelte cayendo el de pie en el suelo y Touya de rodillas gracias al dolor que le produjo tremendo golpe, pero cuando Touya levanto la vista de nuevo para ver a Shaoran lo primero que vio fue la hoja muy afilada de una espada que le apuntaba directo al rostro.

Shaoran: Atrévete de nuevo a ponerme una mano en sima y no te agradara mucho lo que te pasara.

Touya: Maldito, tu eres el que no volverá a ponerle una mano en sima a Sakura

Shaoran: Ah eso, pues fíjate que ya lo eh hecho muchas veces

Al decir esto sonríe burlón, por lo que Touya se enfurece aun mas, pero no se mueve por la espada que estaba muy cerca de el y al menor movimiento podría lastimarlo.

Shaoran: Y lo seguiré haciendo cuantas veces quiera, ¿que no te dijo también que ella es la que me busca a mi?

Touya: Eres un desgraciado, te are pagar por esto, y con esto me dejas mas que claro que solo te estas aprovechando de ella

Shaoran: De eso nada, ya te había mencionado antes que la quiero en serio, pero aunque no debería decirte esto, ella es la que no me quiere a mi.

Touya: Pero como es posible eso, si ella dijo que…

Shaoran: ¿Qué dijo?

Touya: ¿Con que no lo sabes eh?

Shaoran: ¿No se que? Explícate

Touya: Ja no te lo diré, mejor quédate con la duda mocoso idiota

Shaoran: será mejor que hables, que en la posición que estas no te recomiendo hacerme enfadar.

Pero es en ese momento que llega Sakura sorprendiéndolos en tremendo pleito, gracias a que la puerta todavía seguía abierta y ellos estaban en la sala.

Sakura: Shaoran detente, no le hagas daño.

Shaoran al escucharla voltea a verla y se descuida lo suficiente como para que Touya se levante y le de un golpe en la mano haciéndolo soltar la espada que sale volando hacia el piso, y al hacer esto se arroja contra Shaoran tumbándolo contra el suelo y poniéndose en sima de el, ya teniéndolo bajo el le da un fuerte puñetazo en la cara volteándole el rostro por esto.

Sakura: No Touya déjalo

Pero Shaoran no se espera a que le de otro si no que se mueve muy veloz tomando por sorpresa a Touya que se esperaba que Shaoran estuviera lo bastante aturdido por el golpe para no reaccionar pronto, por lo que le mete tremendo golpe en la quijada derribándolo un poco a un lado lo suficiente como para safarse de el, para ponerse de pie e intentar golpearlo de nuevo pero es ahí que Sakura se interpone entre ellos, poniéndose frente a Shaoran y sujetándolo de los brazos.

Shaoran: déjame Sakura, tengo que ponerlo en su lugar, si el fue el que vino a provocarme.

Sakura: Si lo se, pero es que ahora no esta pensando bien, solo esta enojado por lo que descubrió, no lo sigas tu también por favor.

Shaoran que ya estaba muy enojado por el atrevimiento de Touya, no lo quería dejar pasar pero la insistencia de Sakura lo hizo calmarse un poco.

Shaoran: Esta bien, pero que ni se atreva a intentarlo de nuevo por que ahora si no me detendré

Touya que ya se había puesto de pie no tenía la intención de detenerse, pero Sakura no se lo permitió.

Sakura: Si quieres golpearlo entonces tendrás que lastimarme a mi también por que no me quitare de aquí.

Sakura que seguía frente a Shaoran pero ahora dándole la espalda viendo a Touya.

Touya: Eres un cobarde que te escudas tras ella.

Shaoran: Yo no son ningún cobarde cuando quieras te lo demuestro, pero ahora ella no lo permitirá y no quiero lastimarla, pienso mas en ella de lo que tu lo haces.

Touya: Si fuera así no fueras tan lengua larga de andar diciendo que ella es la que te busca a ti.

Sakura: ¿Cómo te atreviste a decirle eso?

Shaoran: Es que me saco de quicio ¬.¬

Sakura: Ya después discutiré eso contigo, pero ahora hay que solucionar esto

Shaoran: ¿Y como lo supo?

Sakura: Nos vio besándonos fuera de la escuela y vio mis marcas en el cuello

Shaoran: Debiste ser mas cuidadosa

Sakura: ¿Yo? tu fuiste el que me besaste en publico

Shaoran: Si, pero tu no te negaste mucho que digamos ¬.¬

Touya: No estoy para sus pleitos ¬.¬ y aléjate de el ya

Sakura: Ya te dije que no lo are solo por que tu quieras

Touya: El no te quieres, entiéndelo

Sakura: Eso lo decidiré yo, no tu

Touya: Entonces no me dejas mas opción que decírselo a nuestro padre para que el te aleje de este idiota ¬.¬

Sakura: Tu no aras eso

Touya: Ya lo creo que si

Sakura: Si tu haces eso, yo le diré lo de Tomoyo y tu

Touya: ¿De que hablas?

Sakura: Ya se que son pareja y no tienes de que reclamarme por haber estado con Shaoran cuando tu haces lo mismo con Tomoyo.

Touya: ¿Cómo te atreviste a decírselo canalla?

Sakura: El no me lo dijo, yo lo descubrí sola, me di cuanta cuando lo hicieron en la casa el día de la pillamada, aparte que leí la carta que te mando Shaoran con el video.

Touya: ¿Y a el no le reclamas por que me chantajeo?

Sakura: Ese no es asunto tuya, eso ya lo arreglamos.

Touya: Te abra contado puras mentiras de seguro.

Sakura: Basta de esto, yo se lo que paso y punto.

Touya: ¿Pero como sabes que Tomoyo y yo somos pareja? Eso solo lo sabe ella ¿acaso ella te lo dijo?

Sakura: Si ese fuera el caso igual no tendría por que decírtelo, son cosas que solo le corresponden a ella.

Touya: Si claro ella te lo dijo, por que ella sabia lo tuyo y cuando se lo pregunte dijo casi lo mismo que tu ¬.¬

Sakura: Mmm ya pues, mejor vete Touya que tengo que hablar con Shaoran

Touya: Claro que no te voy a dejar sola con el ¿para que se aproveche de ti? Ni hablar tu te vienes conmigo

Sakura: Touya yo se lo que hago, el no se aprovecha de mi y no necesito que me cuides yo puedo hacerlo solo

Touya: Si por eso te embauco para tenerte

Sakura: Ya Touya no me aras cambiar de opinión y no seguiré discutiendo contigo sobre esto que no llegaremos a ningún lado, así que mejor hazme caso, además que Tomoyo se quedo sola en casa, ve con ella.

Touya: Maldita sea Sakura, por que te empecinas tanto, pero esta bien ya se que no cambiaras de opinio, pero no tardes mucho que te estaré esperando en casa y si veo que tardas mucho vendré a buscarte.

Shaoran: créeme que no tendré la puerta abierta para recibirte ¬.¬

Sakura: Ya no le busque mas

Touya: Ya sabes Sakura te apuras y tu bastardito pobre de ti si la tocas de nuevo pobre de ti ¬.¬

Shaoran: Ba ni que te fuera a hacer caso, la tocare si ella me lo permite y como si me lo permite pues ya sabrás idiota

Touya: ¿Que dijiste basura?

Sakura: YA BASTA, me tienen harta, tu Shaoran cállate ya y tu Touya ya vete.

Shaoran: Esta bien, pero no grites

Touya: Mmm ¬.¬

Touya por fin se va dejándolos solos.

Sakura: Por fin, como son de batallosos los dos.

Shaoran: Te dije que el empezó, vino a lastimarme, yo solo me defendí ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué dejara que me golpeara?

Sakura: No pero no tenias por que decirle todo eso, solo lo provocabas mas

Shaoran: ¿Y que? El también me provocaba a mi ¬.¬

Sakura: Por dios, mírate el rostro tienes un moretón del tamaño del cachete y esta hinchado

Shaoran: Esto es obra de tu adorado hermanito ¬.¬

Sakura: ¿Te duele mucho?

Shaoran: Algo, no mucho

Sakura: No te hagas el fuerte, de seguro debe de doler mucho

Shaoran: Ya te dije que no es para tanto

Sakura: Como sea, iré por hielo para ponerte en lo hinchado

Shaoran: Te espero en mi recamara

Sakura se va a la cocina y Shaoran a su habitación, ya que consiguió los hielos Sakura se va a directo al cuarto, ya ahí lo descubre acostado en la cama, se acerca a el y le pone la bolsita con hielo sobre el cachete.

Sakura: A la próxima que Touya venga aquí enfurecido mejor ni le abras la puerta

Shaoran: Yo no le abrí, fue Wei

Sakura: ¿Y como es que los dejo solos en tremenda pelea y no hizo nada?

Shaoran: Si trato de hacerlo, pero yo le ordene que no se metiera y nos dejara solos

Sakura: Ay Shaoran como se te ocurre.

Shaoran: Mmmm ya pues, mejor dime una cosa que no me quedo muy clara, cuando le dije a tu hermano que yo si te quiero a ti, pero que tu eres la que no me quiere a mi, el se quedo muy sorprendido y dijo: como es posible eso si ella me dijo…

Y ahí se quedo callado ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

Sakura: Umm no se, déjame pensar.

Sakura tratando de acordarse a que se refería Touya por fin se acordó que ella le había dicho que amaba a Shaoran.

Sakura: (Pensando) ¿Pero como es que le dije eso? Si ni yo misma lo se bien, ah de haber sido solo por el coraje y para que dejara de molestarme

Shaoran: Sakura ¿Qué le dijiste?

Sakura: Nada, no se por que habrá dicho eso.

Shaoran: Tengo la impresión de que me lo estas ocultando, será mejor que no me estés mintiendo, por que no me agradara descubrirlo.

Sakura: Ya pues Shaoran ¿ahora tu también me regañaras?

Shaoran: Mmm ahora has obtenido una buena habilidad para esquivarme los comentarios que te hago.

Sakura: Bueno tengo que irme, no quiero que Touya vuelva aquí y aya otra pelea

Shaoran: No, tu no te vas sin antes complacerme, me lo debes por el mal rato que me hizo pasar tu hermano.

Shaoran la toma de la cintura y la coloca sobre su cadera

Sakura: Ya Shaoran no hay tiempo para esto

Shaoran: Claro que lo hay, yo no me detendré por las amenazas de tu hermano.

Sakura: Ninguno de los dos piensa en mi, ¿no entienden que me ponen en una situación muy difícil?

Shaoran: Sssshhh por que no mejor le damos un mejor uso a estos hielos.

De pronto Shaoran cambia de posición acostándola a ella sobre la cama y el se coloca arrodillado sobre la cama entre las piernas de ella, inclinándose un poco hacia delante para arrebatarle los hielos a Sakura de la mano y después despojarla de la blusa sin darle tiempo siquiera de protestar.

Por lo que ya se encontraba con un hielo en la mano rozándolo contra la piel de la chica alrededor de un seno provocándole una sensación extraña a Sakura, ya que el clima era caluroso, pero el contraste de su cuerpo caliente con el hielo, le agrado bastante, por lo que comenzó a bajar su resistencia a eso y comenzó a empeorar cuando el tomo otro hielo con su boca y comenzó a pasearlo entre sus senos acariciándola con su boca y al mismo tiempo con el hielo, mientras con su mano sostenía el otro pasándolo por su vientre, una vez que se deshizo completamente el hielo llevo su mano helada hasta la zona mas sensible de la chica no sin antes descubrirla para colocarla de lleno ahí, erizándole mucho mas la piel a la chica, era incomprensible para ella como es que el tenia el dominio completo sobre su cuerpo, que con tan solo unas caricias ya la tenia rendida a el, ya parecía todo un experto en cuanto a la materia apenas teniéndolo a ella como practica.

Sakura: Ooohhh Shaoran por favor tómame ya, no soportare mucho tiempo esto.

Shaoran: Que rápido amor, si solo te eh tocado un poquito ¿no quieres jugar un poco mas?

Sakura: Te quiero ya dentro de mi

Shaoran: Esta bien, lo que tu desees, esta vez lo aremos rápido solo para que tu hermano no venga a molestar otra vez y nos interrumpa.

Por lo que Shaoran se baja el pantalón, la sostiene de los muslos atrayéndola mas a el que se encuentra de rodillas, para hundirse en ella y sentirse rodeado por su calidez y humedad, para así deslizarse una y otra vez dentro de ella hasta quedar saciado y ella temblando junto a el.

Shaoran: Ufff rápido pero tan satisfactorio como todas la demás veces.

Sakura que apenas se encontraba recobrando la cordura ya se estaba poniendo de pie y arreglándose para irse.

Shaoran: Uy si que le tienes miedo a tu hermanito, mira que acabamos de hacerlo y ya estas corriendo por que no valla a regañarte.

Sakura: Es que no quiero mas problemas, ni que ustedes dos vuelvan a pelearse.

Shaoran: Por mi no te preocupes, yo se defenderme solo

Sakura: Si lo se, pero yo no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado ¿Qué no entiendes que los quiero a los dos?

Shaoran: ¿A mi me quieres? Que yo supiera no te interesaba ni un poquito

Sakura: Eso no es cierto, siempre me has interesado, es solo que antes solo estaba enojada por lo que me obligabas a hacer y ahora…

Shaoran: ¿Ahora que?

Sakura: Pues ahora, ya acepte esto y me gusta, ya lo sabes.

Shaoran: Si eso lo se, pero yo me refiero a que ¿ahora que sientes por mi?

Sakura: Pues mmm ya es tarde tengo que irme

Al decir esto sale corriendo de la habitación y se ve rápidamente por si a Shaoran se le ocurría seguirla, pero no lo hizo, por lo que ya se fue mas tranquila.

Sakura: Ay de la que me salve, pero cuando lo vuelva a ver no podré eludirlo, tendré que pensar en algo.

Mientras con Shaoran.

Shaoran: ¿Pero que demonios le pasa? ¿Por qué abra salido corriendo así y sin contestarme? De verdad que no la entiendo, pero ya verá a la próxima no se me escapara.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora: Por fin volví!! Ah disculpen por la demora es que de plano no tenia tiempo por la maldita escuela y como ahora entre a clases de japonés también, pues no pude subirlo antes, ahora que estamos en estas vacaciones es que puede dedicarme a esto y pues por eso es que estoy aquí xD espero y que este capitulo les aya gustado tanto como a mi, ah yo aquí siguiéndole con las cochinadas ¿Qué no podré hacer un capitulo sin lemon? Umm no se, pero si les aburre que ponga tanto de esto ahí me lo hacen saber con un review y yo le bajare a la calentura de este par y si no, pues ahí también me avisan si quieren que les suba mas, o que mejor que les regulemos el termostato jejejeje ah yo y mis tonteras xD, bueno muchas gracias a todos lo que me dejaron un comentario, gracias que todos me encantan y me animan a seguir aquí, y hasta hacen que me vuelva la inspiración a veces que la pierdo un poquito, me alegra leer sus cometarios. Así que muchas gracias a:

sakuly

lokurashiphop

lifestream aerith

Isabela Black

Chieko Saotome

REAL-SYAORAN

khira03

chermagux

Aquamarine Cris

Y también gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic y no dejaron review, pero seria mejor conocer sus nombres y saber si les agrado mi fic xD así que ya sabe no se olviden de los reviews xD

Bueno y con respecto a los avances, ahora no podré dejarles por que aun no se bien con exactitud lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo, así que disculpen por eso, pero nos vemos a la próxima que espero y no tarde mucho, bye ñ.ñ


End file.
